<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start of the Journey by Blaze_Fireblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491444">Start of the Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Fireblade/pseuds/Blaze_Fireblade'>Blaze_Fireblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remnant of Destiny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Morally Grey Ozpin (RWBY), Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Trans Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Fireblade/pseuds/Blaze_Fireblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A red cloaked prodigy, caught up in an unexpected robbery and offered a chance to truly build the life she wants. <br/>An heiress in a white dress, trying to reclaim the honor her family name once had. <br/>A criminal in black, trying to redeem herself for her mistakes before her goddess reclaims her life. <br/>A yellow haired brawler, looking for her next adventure. </p><p>Four girls have made their way to Beacon Academy, one of the four schools that train the huntsmen, the world's defenders against the dark creatures known as grimm. They all have their own reasons for attending, but need to make their journey together as they end up on a team together becoming known as team Ruby. <br/>Contending with other students, morally dubious professors, bombastic criminals, and their own pasts and secrets. Can they learn to pave a bright future? Or will the darkness take them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remnant of Destiny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is being written to honor the work of Monty Oum, an inspiring story writer and the best animation choreographer in history. It will have changes from the original work (it is an AU after all). Some things will stay the same, and other things will be different, perhaps so different that even Monty would need time to recognize them. <br/>this is not a grimdark AU like the Scars work (which is excellent, at least as much of it as I have read) but it will be a bit darker, and more serious. it is still allowed to have silly moments, but they will be tempered with the students needing to deal with more serious matters. <br/>this is the world that I could see potential of between the lines of Rwby, a world where humanity as a whole has screamed into the darkness long enough to create a place in a world that wishes to see them destroyed, and continues to fight out of a stubborn refusal to give in and die. <br/>Even now, the darkness wishes to consume the light, but the light burns in the four academies, lighting the way into humanities bright future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told you not to stay out late Ruby” </p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes as she listened to Yang over her scroll “Yang, I’m seventeen, I’ll only be another twenty minutes, I just need to get the dust for the stove and I’ll be home.” </p><p>“Come right home afterwards, I worry about you.” </p><p>“Yang, you can’t be my Mom forever.” she pushed open the door of a little shop, Dust ‘til Dawn, and waved at the man behind the counter, covering her scroll’s microphone with her hand. “I need a section of burn dust, cut for a dust stove please.” she went back to her call as she pulled her wallet from the pouch at her side. “You’re going to Beacon in a few weeks, I can take care of myself.” </p><p>“My going to Beacon is why I worry Rubes.” Ruby could hear Yang pacing. “Ya dad’s better, and he can take care of things, but I basically raised you.” </p><p>“You’re really young to be worrying about what happens when you don't have children to take care of” </p><p>“Shush you” Yang chuckled “I just worry.” </p><p>“You don’t need to” Ruby turned around at the door opening to see a man in a white suit and a black and red bowler hat walk in, flanked by six men in black suits with red ties. The man smiled, pushing his red hair aside as one of the backup dancers pointed a gun at her and the man behind the counter. </p><p>“I'd recommend hanging up red.” the man put a finger to his lips. </p><p>“Oh, Yang I’m going to need to call you back, I need both hands to carry this.” </p><p>“What? Ruby are you sur-” Ruby pushed two buttons and put her scroll on the counter. </p><p>“Please” the man behind the counter raised his hands. “The safe is in the back room, just take my lien and leave, don’t hurt us.” </p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I’m not here for your money.” the man made a settle down gesture and turned to the three thugs on his left. “Grab the dust will you.” </p><p>He leaned against the counter and looked at Ruby “you know, it’s hard to find a dust shop open this late, must be why we are both here, right red?” </p><p>Ruby crossed her arms, glancing at the men holding the weapons. “Well I was here to buy something, not steal it.” </p><p>“But stealing is so much more efficient.” he grinned “no need to calculate taxes, or asking ‘do I have enough lien on me to get everything I need without going to the bank and making two awkward trips?’ you just take the thing, and leave” </p><p>“You hurt people.” </p><p>“Hurt people, this?” he waved at the inside of the store. “This is a drop in the bucket of the amount of dust used every day all over Remnant. And it will come back eventually anyway.” </p><p>Ruby shook her head “you’re a jerk” </p><p>“I’m criminal red, comes with the territory” he threw his arms out and spun his cane. Leaning on it after a flourish and pulling out a cigar. </p><p>Ruby coughed as he lit it, covering her mouth at the smell. </p><p>“Want one?” He offered the case. </p><p>“No” Ruby glanced around, the thugs that had been holding guns on them were holding the weapons down, just watching their boss chat with the victims of their robbery. </p><p>‘<em> Yang has probably called the cops by now. </em>’ Ruby reached back and adjusted her red cloak. “Can I just go please? My sister is probably worried” </p><p>“Sorry red, but I need you to stay here until I go. Can’t have you calling the cops.” he looked at the two thugs that were supposed to be holding guns at them. “Guys, what did I say about the weapons? You need to keep your guns on them so they can’t do anything sudden without being shot.” </p><p>Ruby triggered her semblance, the one supernatural ability that each person could have with enough training and practice. She dashed at the thug closest to her, who was just raising his weapon, and knocked him to the floor, moving with blinding speed and leaving a small cloud of petals that began to slowly dissipate into nothing. </p><p>“See! This is why” the man stood and started berating his men. “If you just had your gun on her we would have been fine!” Ruby dodged aside as the next thug raised his weapon, hearing it humming. She moved around him and shoved with all of her strength, pushing the man into the big glass window. It cracked, and the alarm started going off. </p><p>“Well this is just peachy” the man in the white suit raised his cane. “Time to bail boys” </p><p>Ruby dashed out the door of the shop and pulled Crescent Rose from her back, the tall scythe unfurling to full size as she spun, the blade went from the ground to her sternum, and it was almost eight feet long from the top to the counterweight spike at the bottom, close to half again her five foot five height. She pressed the toggle for her propellent shot, and the twin magazines cycled, the round that was in the chamber cleaning to the street unspent. </p><p>“Well well.” the man in white walked out of the dust shop, his thugs drawing heavy red machetes and more guns as they followed him out. “Looks like we have an academy student. You’re probably from Signal right?” </p><p>“Ya, and the cops are coming, give up now and nobody needs to get hurt.” </p><p>“Sorry red, but if someone gets in the way of business, we remove them.” he smiled for five seconds, then sighed. “That was your cue you numbskulls, get ‘er” </p><p>The thugs spread out and flanked her, and she spun her weapon into a ready stance behind her back. Her defense wasn't great with Crescent Rose, it was two heavy to quickly go from attack to block, but no sane person wanted to get within its reach. She waited as they formed a half circle, none wanting to be the first one to charge and get beaten, or bisected depending on how murderous the signal student was. </p><p>“Oh you. It’s just the one girl.” the man stepped up and shoved one of the men forwards. “You’re useless.” </p><p>The pushed man’s stumble made the man across from him get up the courage to charge, and Ruby spun Crescent Rose in a wide ark, the back of the blade hitting him in the side and throwing him against a building with a crunch. ‘<em> oops </em>’ Ruby continued the swing, pulling herself into a tight spin and knocking one of the thugs legs out from under him, he hit the ground hard. The next man was bodily thrown as Ruby came out of her spin and used the momentum to catch him in center mass as he leaned forwards. He went six feet up, coming down with a whump. </p><p>The remaining three thugs just opened fire with the pistols they had, Ruby used her propellant rounds. The dust compounds inside the rounds bodily throwing her left, then right, then up as she dodged around, landing on one of the thugs and knocking him over, catching the next with a hip check charged by the speed of her semblance. The last thug she caught with the haft of her scythe, throwing him towards the man in white. </p><p>“Well,” he pulled his cigar out of his mouth. “You were worth every cen, truly you all were.” he dropped the cigar and squashed it with his cane. “Well red, this has been a very eventful evening, but I’m afraid that I have something like seven arrest warrants in Vale alone, so this is where we need to part ways.” he raised his cane at her and the bottom flipped up into a sight. </p><p>Ruby gasped and twisted her weapon around, pointing it at the ground and firing, the force letting her vault over the explosion from the dust flare he fired at her. When she landed she looked around, police vehicles were coming down two of the streets, the third being a small dead end. Ruby searched for the man, finally spotting him most of the way up a building nearby. </p><p>“Are you good if I go after him?” she asked the dust shop man, who was standing in the doorway. </p><p>“Ya, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Ruby used her semblance and weapon to fling herself to the flat rooftop, finding the man at the opposite edge. “Hey!” she pulled her dagger, Daughter’s Remorse, and threw it at him, aiming for his shoulder. </p><p>“Oof, well aren’t you persistent” he rubbed at his shoulder, he was trained in aura use that was for sure, the blade had only cut through his jacket before clattering to the rooftop. “And a little bloodthirsty.” </p><p>“You tried to blow me up!” </p><p>“Ya well that’s just business.” he grinned as a bullhead swooped out of the sky next to them and he jumped on. “Guess this time I’ll need to succeed” he pulled out a deep red dust crystal, blast dust, and tossed it at her. It landed at her feet and he raised his cane as she flinched back from the crystal. He fired. </p><p>Ruby dove away, flaring her aura in preparation for the blast, but instead she heard the clicking of two hard boots and a humming before a more distant explosion. She looked up to see a woman with greying blond hair and a purple cape with a crown symbol on it standing in front of her, making a tisking sound as the bullhead flew off. </p><p>“You’re a huntress” Ruby stumbled to her feet. “Um.” she looked away, embarrassed. “Can I have your autograph?” </p><p>The woman sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. “I just saved your life after you decided to get tangled up with one of the most wanted criminals on the <em> planet </em>. and you ask for my autograph?” she turned to Ruby, hard green eyes glaring. </p><p>“Um.” Ruby met her eyes, then looked away again. “Sorry, guess this isn’t the time.” </p><p>“No.” she flicked her riding crop and Ruby’s corset pulled on her, “come with me.” </p><p>Ruby quickly grabbed her dagger and followed the woman down the ladder to the ground, where the officers were standing around the shop and talking to the man who had been standing behind the counter. </p><p>“Officers” the huntress called as they stood beyond the police line “I found your missing vigilante.” </p><p>“I’m not a vigilante, I was caught up in a robbery. What would you want me to do?” </p><p>“Not try to confront Roman Torchwick.” the huntress glared at her and Ruby’s courage crumpled. </p><p>“I’m sorry” </p><p>“You children are getting more and more irresponsible by the day.” the huntress nudged Ruby in the direction of the police. “Go deal with the consequences of your actions.” </p><p>Ruby turned to face the officers, the closest one looked her up and down and pulled her across the police line. “Don’t let her get to you.” he turned to another officer “Captain, we have the other one.” </p><p>Ruby followed timidly to the captain, who also looked her up and down, taking in the armored corset around her middle and the belt with a pouch that had extra clips and rounds for her weapon. </p><p>“You must be one of the students from Signal.” </p><p>“Yes sir” she pulled out her student ID, handing it over. “Crimson Rose, I prefer Ruby though.” </p><p>“I wonder why, you know you can get your name changed right?” </p><p>“Ya I do, I just” Ruby looked away, the slowly changing colors of the lights on the police vehicles were making her eyes sting with their brightness. “It’s complicated” </p><p>“It’s always complicated” the captain shrugged, “your sister sent us the audio from your scroll, or what she was able to record, and the security cameras give a pretty clear case of self defense. So once we get your scroll back to you you should be good to go” he looked over her shoulder. “unless the huntress over there wants to talk to you.” </p><p>Ruby turned around for what had to be the fourth time tonight and found the huntress glaring at her, a man standing behind her in a green suit with a mug in his hand. “Yay, more lectures, like I don’t get enough of that at school.” Ruby waited for her scroll, then returned to the huntress, who led her off to where they would be alone, finding a small picnic table at the dead end road. The huntress sat her down, then stared at her for a moment before beginning pacing. </p><p>“You should be ashamed of yourself, you put yourself and others in danger with that stunt young man” </p><p>“Hey, they started it! and it’s young lady thank you.” </p><p>“And you very thoroughly ended it from what I saw, using a scythe against civilians. honestly have you no sense of shame?” </p><p>“It’s not like I had a choice, and I didn’t cut any of them.” Ruby crossed her arms and glared back. </p><p>The huntress paused. “I’d personally prefer to send you home with a pat on the back for your courage.” she turned from her pacing to face Ruby. “and a slap on the wrist for your foolishness.” she slammed her riding crop down on the table to make a point. </p><p>“Glynda” the man put a hand on the huntress's shoulder. “Let me talk to him.” </p><p>Ruby cocked her head and narrowed her eyes “her” </p><p>The man waved her comment off and sat down across from her. “Crimson Rose..” he looked into her face. “So you do have silver eyes.” </p><p>“Um..” Ruby was starting to get unnerved. </p><p>“Tell me. Where did you learn to do all that back there?” </p><p>“Signal academy?” </p><p>“They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? They must have gotten someone new.” </p><p>“Well, one teacher in particular taught me, my Uncle Qrow. I was garbage before he took me on.” </p><p>“So that’s where the old bird has gotten himself.” the man sat back, setting his mug down. He contemplated her for a minute. “And what is someone like you doing at a school designed to teach warriors? There must be easier professions, even for someone with your.. Eccentricities.” </p><p>“Well, I want to be a huntress.” </p><p>“You want to fight monsters” the man shot a look at the huntress. </p><p>“I want to help people. And my sister is training to be a huntress, and I want to be a huntress. My mom taught us to help others so I just thought that I’d make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright but being a huntress if just so much more heroic and cool you know?” </p><p>The man smiled at her and picked up his mug again. “So you applied to Signal?” </p><p>“Ya, I only have two more years, then I can join my sister at Beacon, she's already been accepted and is going to be starting this year.” </p><p>“Hm.” he leaned forwards, “and do you know who I am Crimson? I expect you have seen my picture.” </p><p>“Um” she looked for identifying marks, grey hair and green eyes didn’t help. The pin could be a replica, the steel ring. “You’re professor Ozpin? The Beacon headmaster? Or at least his doppelganger.” </p><p>“Right in one try.” he smiled. “Good to meet you.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Ruby smiled back. </p><p>“Would you like to come to my school?” </p><p>“More than anything.” </p><p>Ozpin sat back and looked at the huntress, who huffed and looked away, shaking her head. “Well alright” </p><p>“Really?” Ruby tried to hop up, and got stuck on the bench of the table. “Like, you’re going to give me a recommendation for after graduation? </p><p>“ ‘Like’ I’m going to contact Signal academy and get you transferred to Beacon.” </p><p>“Really?” Ruby’s smile widened </p><p>“Really.” he pulled out a scroll and made a note. Showing her the reminder on a calendar. “I’ll find the information to call your father as well.” </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” she extracted herself from the bench and hopped up. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Run along now Crimson, it’s late, and you need to get home.” </p><p>“I will.” she started skipping away, then turned back. “Thank you professor!” he waved at her as she skipped off with a smile on her face. “I can't wait to tell Yang.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Really Ruby?” Yang raised an eyebrow, her long blond hair swaying with every movement. “You’re telling me you met Ozpin after getting caught up in a robbery? A robbery that you shouldn’t have even been there during.” </p><p>“Ya I did.” Ruby pouted. “Why don’t you believe me?” </p><p>“I believe you're telling the truth, I just don’t think it’s likely that you <em> actually </em> met the Beacon headmaster, what was he even doing on Patch?” </p><p>“I don’t know” Ruby sat on the couch. “But he was there, he was wearing the ring he’s known for and everything.” </p><p>“That he is known for Rubes, it could be an imposter.” Yang shook her head. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” </p><p>“He’s going to call Signal tomorrow, so you’ll see then.” </p><p>“You’re too trusting Ruby.” Yang shook her head sadly. “It’s late, we should both be in bed. You go first” </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby stood and climbed the stairs. Getting her pajamas and wandering into the bathroom. She sighed as she looked into the mirror, she had been on hormones for a few years, but she still wasn’t happy with her reflection. Under her clothes and corset she had a tomboyish build, easily mistaken for a boy. Her face was more cute than pretty, but her eyes caught the most attention. Her eyes were silver, like her mothers eyes, and they would almost glow with an inner light. Her hair was dark brown, with red highlights that she hid dyed in to have at least a little more control over her own body and she liked too much to stop. She showered quickly, still not comfortable with her own body, and not wanting to be left alone with it anymore. She brushed her fingers across her ribs under her arm and the inside of her bicep, they were lined with scars, some small, some large, the remnants of a distressed childhood. </p><p>Ruby left the bathroom to her sister and went to bed. Ignoring when her sister, several hours later, opened the outside door of the garage and snuck out. </p><p>“Be safe Yang, we only have each other.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that was a thing. You may notice a missing fight here. that is the first of more than a few changes, partially because I know that nothing I write will be as good as the original choreography of Monty's work. there will be fights, but don't expect the long complex fights for the most part.<br/>I intend to update this on alternating Saturdays, possibly sooner if I have the time. for now I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss brushed at her hair, it was long and straight, like her father wanted, like she always kept it. The vanity reflected her from three directions, her own face looking back at her. It was a beautiful face, her father had made sure that it was. Weiss had been given instruction in singing and makeup, in cooking, in finance, in business. Her own preferences had come second; dust application, both theoretical and practical, fencing, history, first aid, dust engineering. Weiss rubbed at her neck, reaching for the tea on the table beside her. She preferred coffee, but tea helped her voice, so tea she was given. </p><p>Weiss locked eyes with her reflection, the snow-white hair around it. Ice blue eyes, cold eyes. She was like a porcelain doll even before makeup, after makeup she was perfect, except for one thing. She ran her fingers down the long scar on her face, a jagged wound, not from a cut or a thrust, but from blunt force splitting the skin on the left side of her face. The scar went from above her eyebrow, where it formed a line level with the brow, down in a jagged arc that crossed her eye and ended at her jaw. </p><p>“Your father is not going to be happy you know.”</p><p>Weiss smiled at Klien behind her in the mirror. “No, probably not, but tomorrow I’m going to Beacon so it should be fine.” </p><p>“He’s going to ask for you when he returns, showing your scar was a risk snowflake.” </p><p>“Winter shows her scars.” </p><p>“Winter is a huntress, and a specialist in the atlesian army.” </p><p>“And I’m my father’s prize doll.” Weiss snorted and stood, brushing off the skirt of her white dress, it came down to her knees, a few inches longer than she actually wanted. “Where are my shoes?” </p><p>“Over by the door.” Klein started picking up the bits of the makeup kit and putting them away with meticulous skill. “Remember your jacket, his office is still quite cold” </p><p>“Still?” Weiss sighed “let me put on something else.” she opened her dresser, pulling out a set of thick white tights, pulling them on quickly, then fiddling with her belt, just a hint more grey than her dress. </p><p>Klein looked at his scroll. “Ah, hurry Weiss, your father wants you to greet some guests with him. He would like you at the door in five minutes” </p><p>“Alright.” she pulled on her shoes, the heels clicked on the floor as she walked around, all the floors in the house were grey tiles, massive slabs of polished stone. “Do I look alright Klein?” </p><p>The butler looked Weiss over, then adjusted the color of her bolero jacket. “Excellent.” </p><p>“And now three hours of small talk.” Weiss left her room and wandered the long halls until she reached the entryway, finding it decorated for an afterparty. “Oh, six hours then.” she sat primly in the entryway and waited. and waited. </p><p>And waited.</p><p>Finally, after almost twenty minutes Weiss heard the limousine pull around the front, she sat up and slid her scroll back into her pouch. Her father came in, along with her mother and Whitley, her younger brother that made her question if her father had developed cloning. </p><p>“Hello father” Weiss stood. </p><p>“Weiss please be ready to greet the guests tonight, I will be back momentarily.” he brushed past her, a lingering look settling on her scar. </p><p>“Alright.” she looked after him, then turned to her duty. </p><p>The first guest arrived three minutes later, and she started greeting people. Business associates of her father, high ranking members of the Schnee Dust Company, members of the Atlas financial elite, and military personnel. She said hello to all of them, the security goons at the door, one of them a huntsman, the other just a very large and intimidating man, checked invitations, and she said hello to anyone that entered. </p><p>During a lull Weiss pulled off the white gloves she was wearing, folding them and handing them to a maid with an apology, accepting another pair. Nobody could know about the calluses she had from her fencing and weapons training. </p><p>“Ironwood and plus one.” </p><p>She perked up, the general almost never showed up to these events. The general was a tall, well built man, what she assumed was handsome, she was never able to tell. He had his pistol at his side, and one look was enough to stop the thug security from trying to take it. He wore a white and blue dress uniform, he had left off his medals, but everyone knew the face of the general. He had cut back his black hair though, making it short again with military precision. </p><p>Weiss smiled as she saw the general’s plus one. “Winter.” she waved, trying to hold back her excitement to see her sister again. Winter was a head taller than her, almost as tall as the general, and wore her own dress uniform with a long coat. She kept her hair up in a tight bun, and her eyes were piercing ice blue. </p><p>“General Ironwood” Weiss shook the general’s hand. “I’m surprised to see you.” </p><p>“I wanted to keep Jacques on his toes, he always sends me invitations without expecting me to show up.” he looked over her scar. “It’s a shame you chose Beacon over Atlas, but you’ll receive training just as good, if less rigid.” </p><p>“I wanted to be out of the cold,” Weiss smiled. </p><p>The general laughed. “Oh, then in that case we never had a chance to get you did we?” he turned to the party “I would like to hear the story of that scar Weiss, it’s one of the more impressive marks I’ve seen.” </p><p>“As soon as I can” Weiss curtsied. “Hi Winter” </p><p>Winter gave Weiss a quick smile as Ironwood walked into the party “sorry Weiss, I’m on duty, We’ll talk later when you find us.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s fine.” Weiss looked away. </p><p>After a few more minutes Weiss heard footsteps behind her and felt her father. She wasn’t good at telling auras apart, but her father always felt like a glacier in a hot tub. </p><p>“Weiss, that will be enough” he looked her over as she turned to him. “Shame you greeted them showing that disfiguring mark, I would have preferred you to cover it.” </p><p>“I apologise. I was not expecting an afterparty.” </p><p>He snorted and walked away. Not wanting her as decoration tonight it would seem. </p><p>Weiss wandered through the guests, hearing a few people murmur about her scar. It would create a web of rumors by the next morning, and the tabloids would have at least a dozen conflicting theories the morning after. She finally found Ironwood, standing by a few researchers, discussing fairly mundane matters. Civil defense and robotics primarily. She got herself a drink and stood at the edge of the circle for a while, listening. </p><p>“Oh Weiss” Weiss tensed up. “That was excellent singing tonight. Where did you get the inspiration for that last piece?” </p><p>“Oh, an old fairytale book” Weiss turned to Holz Karmesin, a young man who was convinced that she was betrothed to him despite repeated insistences that her vow of celibacy lasted another year. His skin was tanned, hard to do in Atlas, and he had gold dyed hair. He was wearing a blue suit and holding a wine glass. </p><p>“Oh, a fairytale?” he saw her scar, leaned back a bit and, with his usual level of tact, exclaimed “what happened to your face?” </p><p>“What about it?” she played innocent. </p><p>“That scar?” he was getting attention from everyone around. “Where did it come from?” </p><p>“Oh, this?” she touched it. “A grimm, the general already asked if you wanted to know, so you could wait for me to tell him.” Weiss saw a few of the tabloid reporters perk up at the mention of a story. </p><p>“You know what.” he stepped back “no, there are more interesting things to talk about than that kind of barbarity.” </p><p>“Suit yourself” she turned to face the general’s group again, they were all looking at her, and a small crowd was forming. </p><p>“Don’t let us stop you dear.” one of the older of the scientists stepped back. “The general wants to know the story.” </p><p>Weiss  cleared her throat “I got this scar” she eyed the reporters “fighting a grimm, an arma gigas. I wanted to prove myself ready to attend the huntsman academies and so I challenged it.” </p><p>“What’s an arma gigas?” one of the reporters wasn’t even pretending to not take notes. </p><p>“A.. geist?” she looked at the general “at least that’s what I think it was.” </p><p>“A geist possessing a suit of armor can get stuck inside, we call this creature an arma gigas.” the general looked impressed. “They can be quite dangerous, facing one is dangerous even for experienced huntsmen.” </p><p>“I discovered.” Weiss touched her face again. </p><p>“Well this is quite something.” Jacques pushed through the crowd. “Why are you crowded around my daughter? Has she offered a private encore.” </p><p>“She was telling us how she got that scar.” the general patted her on the shoulder. “You should be proud of her. Not everyone has the courage to face an arma gigas, they’ve killed more experienced huntsmen than her.” </p><p>Wiess paused, that sounded like a rebuke, did the general know? </p><p>“Well she will be a fine huntress, the best I’m sure.” Jacques grimaced his way to a smile. The crowd had splintered almost as soon as Jacques arrived, leaving mostly just him, Weiss, and Ironwood standing together, Winter by the general’s side. </p><p>Jacques finally spared a glance at Winter and stopped, even his breath pausing as he looked at her. “I told you to never come back.” </p><p>Weiss stepped away, this wasn’t something she wanted to be a part of again. </p><p>“I’m here as the general’s bodyguard, and that is all Mister Schnee.” </p><p>Winter’s dispassionate, flat response seemed to inflame her father, his face reddening. “Young man, I told you what would happen if you ever returned here. Do I need to carry out my promise?” </p><p>Winter didn’t respond. Ironwood however did. “Jacques, even if it is within your own home, I don’t think that it is a good idea to threaten an atlesian specialist.” he turned away, “I have some paperwork to attend to, new student applications to review.” </p><p>“I’ll escort you out.” Weiss fell into step beside the general and her sister. Half leading them outside, where they stopped. “I apologize for my father’s behavior, he is-” </p><p>“Miss Schnee, please do not make excuses for Jacques.” Ironwood let out a long breath. “We have never seen eye to eye, and this issue is one of our many disagreements. I wish you luck at Beacon.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Winter pulled something out of her uniform pocket “I’m sorry we were not able to talk sister, I’ll find the time to call you once you settle at Beacon.” </p><p>“Thank you Winter” Weiss curtsied as the general and the specialist left. Then went back inside.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night Weiss snuck into the gardens, the tall pillars reminding her of the times when her sister and tutored her in the combat arts here, when her father was off on business or just not paying attention. </p><p>“Weiss” Winter was standing in the shadow of a pillar, now wearing more civilian garb, but still with her weapon at her side, under her white trench coat. </p><p>“Winter” Wiess hugged her sister. “I’m sorry, I wish father didn’t treat you like that.” </p><p>“Don’t worry” Winter patted her head “my team was almost as bad as he is, and I was attached to them for years, I can take it.” she pulled Weiss away. “I’m afraid I only have a few minutes, do you have everything you need?” </p><p>“I do, and father is making a point to cover my expenses, and made a mention about doing it for my team.” </p><p>“Remind him what kind of expenses a huntress needs so he isn’t surprised, and remember the trick I taught you for hiding expenses.” </p><p>“Hide it in dust, food, and ammunition purchases, then use the cash for things I don’t want tracked.” </p><p>“Good” Winter reached into a deep pocket “I have a gift for you, it should help you to stay safe.” She pulled out a revolver and a small box. “You know how to clean it?” </p><p>“Yes, but Winter.” Wiess looked up. “This was grandfather’s, he gave it to you.” </p><p>“And now it’s yours. It has kept the warriors of our family safe from humans and grimm for three generations, I want it to keep you safe too.” </p><p>Weiss wiped her eyes. “Thank you. I was never as close to him as you were, I wish that I was.” </p><p>“I know” Weiss hugged her sister close. “Be safe sister. Come back to me and Whitley, Jacques won’t let me near him.” </p><p>“He thinks you’re going to make him like you.” </p><p>“That is not how this works.” Winter chuckled and stood. “Go back inside, I’ll stay in touch as much as I can.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Weiss went back inside as Winter placed her hand on the ground, a white glimmer summoning a pale blue creature made of ice and aura, a lion like body with a bone-plated hawk head and two icy wings, the eyes glowing blue. Winter and her summoned creature flew off the edge of the property, drifting over the city below as she left. </p><p>Inside Weiss stowed Eisfeuer, her new weapon, in the case for Myrtenaster and went to find her brother. After several long halls she found him in his study, which looked like her father’s study but with fewer dusty books and more empty cups. He was typing on a computer terminal, and looked through the blue holographic screen at her when she knocked on the doorway. </p><p>“Weiss. Are you done with our older brother?” </p><p>Weiss bit back a harsh rebuke. “Yes, Winter met me in the gardens to say goodbye.” </p><p>“So that would be everyone I suppose.” he went back to typing. </p><p>Weiss entered the study. Looking around the walls, seeing Sturmfeuer, the twin of her new revolver. “Did grandfather teach you how to use this?” </p><p>“Use what?” he looked up. “that relic? Why would he? There’s no need to use it, we have people for that.” </p><p>“It's supposed to defend our family.” she carefully picked it up and clicked it open, it was maintained, but unloaded. “Do you want me to show you?” </p><p>“Really sister?” he closed the terminal’s monitor, but the machine itself kept humming. “You have been a huntress cadet for all of a week and you are already obsessed.” </p><p>“I wanted to find something we can both talk about.” </p><p>“Business? The stock markets? The state of oversea trade? We have any number of topics.” </p><p>“Something we are both interested in. And you know that father never taught me any of that, not like he taught you.” </p><p>“No, because you are a girl, even if an improper one, and I am the only son that father hasn’t disowned.” Whitley sat back. “Why are you really here Weiss?” </p><p>“I wanted to say goodbye, and I wanted to let you know that you don’t need to deal with father alone.” </p><p>“Deal with?” Whitley chuckled “Sister I <em> adore </em> father. He is why the SDC is so strong. He is ruthless and commanding and willing to whatever he needs to to win.” </p><p>“He is a bully that mistreats his children.” </p><p>“This again” Whitley sighed “Weiss we both know that we were only punished when we acted out. He cares about us and follows the traditions of the church.” his face went grim “that includes our older brother, he decided to make himself into that thing, got what he deserved.” </p><p>“She’s a woman, Whitley. It’s not a foreign concept” </p><p>“Women, according to the church, give birth. Can our older brother do that?” </p><p>Weiss looked away. </p><p>“Ya I didn’t think so” </p><p>“I’m sorry Whitley.” Weiss stood. “You don’t deserve to be like this.” she left before hearing her brother’s response, if he even responded, leaving Sturmfeuer on the plaque where she found it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is our pretty princess, mostly the same as the original, but a lot more traumatized and a little more aware of how damaged she is. I have made some major alterations to Winter, as you can probably tell, this is only the start of those changes, but her being also trans was both to handwave the physical disparity between the sisters and more easily justify her being disowned from her family.<br/>Because sadly, that happens far more often that it should.<br/>Stay safe all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beginning notes? what is this madness?<br/>Before getting into the first chapter with faunus I wanted to curb everyone's expectations of them. the faunus in this story are NOT based on african americans. I know that most people want to think that that was the initial intent, but I don't think it was, and so I'm taking steps to clarify that.<br/>My interpretation of the faunus is loosly based on a combination of the jewish people in exile and irish language and folklore, the jewish people because it was the best starting point I could come up with, and irish language and folklore because people with highly random animal characteristics feels very fey to me. I have added a large amount of my own creativity to that starting point to fill in the holes and smooth out the rough edges of integrating it together. The faunus are probably going to be the biggest single change from the initial intent that I could pull from Monty Oum's rwby, but it should tighten up the story and fill in some plot holes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake’s ear twitched as she heard a man coming through the woods behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, it’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up from the rock where she had been the lookout against grimm and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her through the trees, the forest of forever fall was beautiful. The dark brown trees always had red leaves throughout the year, giving the forest just north of the city of Vale its name. Her long, wavy black hair had a few leaves in it, but it wasn’t the worst place that she had camped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be passing in two minutes.” The man, Adam, was wearing his mask, formed in the shape of the faceplate of a deathstalker, a massive scorpion grimm. His eyes were invisible behind the four small eye slits, and the mandibles hooked down both sides of his face. He had cut his hair recently, the brown streaked through with cherry red. The black-red horns on the top of his head curved back away from his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket he had stolen from a murdered Schnee Dust Company board member and black pants, a patterned black and red scarf hung from his right hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Blake reached for her own mask on her belt. It was shaped after a beowolf. The monster resembled a fantasy werewolf, and had probably been the reason for the legends about them. Her amber eyes were visible through the larger eye holes of her mask, and her cat ears made her resemble the wolf even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make them pay” Adam crouched at the top of the hill, the thick iron rails below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take what’s ours. Make them respect our people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Blake had fallen for Adam because of his drive. He wanted to take back what had been stolen from their people. The faunus were scattered, their ancestral homeland long abandoned after the great war. Many of them were seen as second-class citizens, especially in Atlas and Minstrel City. She had followed him for years now, dropping out of Pharos combat academy to help him with his goals in southern Sanus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it comes.” Blake had been able to hear the dust train for a minute now, she pulled out Gambol Shroud, the twenty inch wakizashi blade folding down to the top of the pistol, six inches jutting off the back to be used as a long hook. She swung it a few times on it’s ribbon. The ribbon made of strong, elastic material intended for armor could take both of their weight. They had tested it a few days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab on.” Blake handed Adam the end of the ribbon, he wrapped it around his hand a few times, and she crouched to throw the hook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the train passed below them Blake threw the hook end of her weapon, it clattered and caught on something, the force yanking her and Adam off of their feet and into a swing as they rode it onto the train itself, landing towards the end of the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it up” Adam grabbed the handle next to the door and put a hand on Wilt, his own weapon, a full-sized red bladed katana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake leaned back from the door and pulled the other half of her weapon off her back. The sheath of the pistol-katana had a slot for her to grip it, and was a heavy flat rectangle of metal with a sharpened edge. She brought the machete down on the lock of the door, the hardened steel slicing through the cheap iron with a loud clang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stepped inside and Blake hung on the outside for a moment, pulling on the ribbon of Gambol Shroud until it came loose, then pulling it back to her hand with a flick of her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled inside as Adam stood in the empty car. “We’re clear, let’s move towards the front.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake followed him, listening for the humming of security robots in standby mode. He yanked open the door to the next car, stepping across and opening the next one as Blake hopped the gap. Holding her pistol in a ready grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam” Blake raised her weapon as she heard the humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam pulled Wilt and Blush free from his side, holding the sheath ready with his hand on the blade.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robots around them powered on, seven or eight faceplates and chests powered up, lights glowing. One of them stepped free from it’s charging cradle and raised an arm with a gun in it. “Intruders, identify yourself. Failure to comply will be met with force.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded to Blake and she dashed forwards. Sidestepping the first of the wax rounds sent her way and using her semblance to leave behind a shadow for the second to hit. She brought the blade of her wakizashi up and into the thing’s face, yanking the blade to the left to slice the processing units free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robot sparked where she tore it open and went dark, falling to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second robot stepped out of it’s cradle next to her and raised its gun arm, two magazines cycled and something pinged on the floor. “Stand down or lethal force will be used.” three other robots stepped out of their cradles. “You have destroyed a security drone, please wait until the authorities arrive to pass judgment.” Blake shifted her weapon to a pistol and fired, even shooting from the hip she was an excellent shot, the chest of the speaking drone dented as the bullet passed through it. And it fell to the floor as it also went dark, her next two shots hit the head and chest of two of the other drones. The rest came online around her. Adam stepped back from one of them as it turned to her and the two magazines in its arm cycled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Final warning, stand down or be shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bisected the robot that was holding out a pair of handcuffs towards her with her machete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drones opened fire, Blake shifted upwards, her semblance launching her out of the space her shadow now occupied, a bullet passing through her in her moment of intangibility. She clutched a weapon in each hand, landing among the robots with a spin, removing legs and splitting torsos. She leapt forwards and landed on the last drone, splitting another two as she passed. A deft strike removed the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep moving.” Adam stabbed a drone that was missing its legs and weapon arm, holding the destroyed computer core of the drone’s control center. “We don’t have time to waste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake followed, quickly grabbing some of the parts from the drones, including as much ammunition as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I need the ammo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head and kept walking into the next car. It was full of crates from what Blake could see. They moved carefully, looking for trouble, Blake’s ears twitching back and forth. Adam stopped and pulled a small object out of his belt pouch, dropping it into a crate of dust crystals. The yellow glow of the lightning dust underlighting his face. “Next car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you put in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sensor so we know if anything comes up behind us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside the box?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Blake.” he put a hand on her arm. “Just trust me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hesitated, then nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, let’s keep moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next car was a flatbed, and they walked between the large crates. Blake heard a clink as Adam dropped another sensor in between a pair of fuel barrels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost there.” Adam pulled open the next car, and drew Wilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are yo-” A voice from inside the car started to ask an alarmed question as Adam ran in and shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam!” Blake wrenched the door open, and stepped back. Three bodies littered the ground around Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wiped off his blade on one of the men’s shirts. “They pointed weapons at me Blake. They were going to kill us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t respond, instead kneeling down next to one of the bodies, he was in his sixties. She went through his pockets and the area around him, finding his wallet and taking the lien out, but not finding any weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam went through the other two body’s pockets, tossing the wallets to the floor. “We’re almost finished, then you can have your moral crisis about self defense when we’re done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sat on the floor, looking at something in the wallet. She pocketed the entire thing. “Ya, let me take the lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Adam pulled out another sensor and tossed it into the piping of the dust regulator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake opened the door to the next car, another flatbed. “Should we be loud enough to warn the crew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if we take them by surprise and they can’t stop us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam!” Blake turned, standing in the doorway. “They haven't done anything to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they have, remember what humans did to Ilia, to you, to your parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake frowned, and put a hand on the doorframe, standing still. “Humans didn’t kill my parents Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans drove our people from Faudlan in the war. If they hadn’t done that we would have been safe there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t respond or move, Adam frowned. “I know that you want to keep everyone safe Blake, but we both know that that’s not how this world works.” he put a hand on her shoulder, and she disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked out over the next train car, an empty flatbed. Blake was holding the pin that buckled the two cars together, her mask in her other hand as she stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Adam. I can't do this anymore.” she threw the mask onto the flatbed as it started to slow down and pull away, Adam frozen in shock. “I’m going to try to rebuild Sanctity like my parents wanted to, come find me there when you’re ready to rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned away, entering the next car before leaning against the door and putting her hands to her face. Wiping away the tears as sobs wracked her body. “Oh Adam, what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Blake sat and held her pendent, running her fingers over the four pointed star to try and keep calm as she waited for the judgement of the grey haired man in front of her. She stood near the top of the cross continental transit tower, in a grey walled office with a large curved window overlooking Vale, the man stood behind a large oak desk, looking through paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my interest Blake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perked up, her ears rotating to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dropped out of Pharos four years ago, after only your first year of training, disappeared off the map, and now come back.” he sipped from his coffee. “Why apply to Beacon though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make the world a better place.” she couldn't meet the man’s eyes. “I can’t do it without being stronger. My people don’t have a homeland anymore, and Sanctity is gone. Melana isn’t going to fix everything out of nowhere. We need a better place in this world, and I might as well be the one to buy it for my people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” the man leaned forwards, studying her from across the desk and setting his mug down. “You do know that most of the cadets that do not have the full four years of combat training die in initiation. Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Blake looked around the office, the large glass windows and the massive spinning gears in the ceiling that seemed to not do anything. “I've done a lot of things that I’m not proud of. My life is already forfeit to Melana anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it is. Maybe it is not.” the man stood up and picked up his cane, Blake finally met his green eyes. “I admit, I don’t know much about your religion. But if you pass the tests that we plan for you I will allow you to enter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir.” Blake bowed her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not want to thank me yet Blake. If you die out there I will not be mourning you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody will,” Blake muttered. “I don’t have anyone left that cares for me.” she stood and followed the headmaster into the elevator, ready for whatever she needed to do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Black the beast descends from shadows.<br/>Blake here is not hiding her identity as a faunus, because in Vale there isn't any need to, and she is trying to pull a double blind on Adam, as he would be looking for a faunus in hiding that was trying to pass as human.<br/>This does mean that the entire arc of the stray is now not happening, but we'll get to the same place anyway.<br/>I do want to keep the idea of music and especially character songs being important to rwby, and so I might mention it from time to time, like now. 'From Shadows' is only Blake's theme at the start of this chapter, if it ever was her theme. because of what I added to her backstory (things that will be revealed later, be patient). She isn't vengeful like Adam is, but she has done terrible things.<br/>A possible theme for her might be Cami-Cat's 'Daybreak', specifically the chorus as that song is more about two rogue characters from d&amp;d. It at best only half fits, if I have the inspiration I might write altered lyrics for Blake's theme. </p><p>On Adam. His backstory will be explored in volume two of Remnant of Destiny, where we are going to start seeing him again, but he blames humans for everything that happened to the faunus. (and isn't wrong in some cases) He is very much an extremist, so his point of view is not supposed to be reasonable from an outside view like what we have here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know what I said about every other saturday, but I'm on break from college and couldn't focus on anything else. fight me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang leaned against her sport motorcycle on the ferry, this was her last chance to get some kind of information before Beacon. It was late, but the ferry to Patch went all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either he knows, or she isn’t on the grid anymore.” Yang’s contacts in the criminal underground, remnants from when she was part of some legally grey fighting rings, first to put food on the table, later to get the medication for her sister, had pointed her to a man known as Junior. Junior was one of the linchpins of Vale’s underground, but maintained himself legally, refusing to go into the business his father lost his life in. He became an information broker, getting information for anyone who asked, including the cops, and putting people in contact with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt the bump and threw her leg over her bike, revving up Bumblebee as she drove off into Vale. The metropolitan sprawl was easier to navigate at night, and she made good time to the bar. Parking outside she popped the storage compartment and put in her helmet, closing and locking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ID?” the bouncer outside held out a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pulled out a metal token the size of her palm, handing it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Goldilocks.” He handed the token back and waved her in. “I wish I was there to see your hat trick” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile. Pausing to slip into the lady’s room on her way in. she checked her appearance, lilac eyes popping with her black eyeliner, blond tangle of hair down her back, yellow crop top and tan jacket, tan short shorts and a purple hip scarf. Her skin had lost it’s tan this summer, she had gotten busy, but there was still a line at the edge of her thick yellow bracelets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way into the bar itself were four piles of wristbands, the normal taken, complicated, single. Or as Ruby once called them when Yang had set them up for a school dance, ‘back off, I’m probably not interested, I might be interested’. There was a fourth pile, it simply meant that you were there on business, and helped one of Junior’s people find you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside was loud and flashy, white floor and black walls. Music playing loudly towards the entrance, but clever room design kept it mostly to the dance floor and the entrance. She wandered to the bar, sitting down and waiting for the bartender to notice her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a clear headed strawberry sunrise please, no ice. Oh and one of those little paper umbrella things, my sister loves them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a twenty Lien card on the counter, in case she was here a while. She got her drink and sipped it, holding the wrist with her on business bracelet where it could be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you a little young to be drinking here goldy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned  “Hi Junior, don’t worry, the cops won’t be giving you a ticket, I asked for it without” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior was a plain man with black hair who wore a dark suit, he had red sunglasses on and lowered them to look at her. “I looked into it.” He set a small plastic clip on the counter between them with what looked like four hundred lien in it, half of what Yang had paid him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” he sat next to her. “This Raven of yours is off the grid, she might be dead, but the last time she was seen in Vale was almost twelve years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when I saw her too.” Yang paused. “Damn it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I could,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I won’t trash the place” Yang picked up the clip, then stopped. “If I can get a fight going, do you want to bet and keep half?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior rolled his eyes. “A legal one this time Goldy. Go stand by the stage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang hopped up and downed the rest of her drink. Standing by the stage as the music came to a climax, then faded out at the end of the track. Junior picked up a microphone and the DJ pressed several buttons to only have a few speakers going for him. “Alright everyone, we have some unexpected excitement tonight. Goldilocks has decided to come by from Patch and is up for a brawl. She’ll fight anyone who wants to take a swing. Please clear the floor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dancers scrambled back as the dance floor raised and several of Junior’s men took their places around the new arena, Yang stepped up and waved at the cheers around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! One on one, two on one, hell I’ll take on a full academy team if one is here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man stepped up, several men and women lining up behind him “I’ll have a go” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” she grinned and settled into a boxers stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first man fell in two blows, the second in four. The third Yang tossed out of the arena when he rushed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I came here for a fight!” Yang pointed at three of the people lining up at random. “You, you, and you. I’ll take all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard someone in the crowd yell “do the hat trick” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hat trick needs three bears.” she called back. “I don’t have any” the three she had pointed out climbed up to the arena, the fist one charging before the other two were fully on the stage, she dodged aside. “This is more like it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked three strikes up the man’s torso, he fell back and another leapt in, she grabbed his arm and swung him into the one behind her. The man she had made back off managed to get her in the side, his fist hitting her aura, which didn’t fully negate the punch, but charged her semblance. She grinned and retaliated, staggering the man as she stepped up and shoved him off of the platform. The remaining two had pulled themselves up and attacked in tandem. Yang blocked, dodged, and grabbed a high kick to yank one of them off balance, taking a hit in the back as she did, she turned to the other and cracked him in the chest, knocking him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoisted the two men and tossed them both out of the arena. Grinning, her eyes were turning red as her semblance kicked into gear. “I’ve got at least one more in me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about us?” Yang turned to see a group of four, they all looked like early twenties, and held huntsmen weapons. A red haired man, a blond woman, and a pair of identical twins, one in grey and one in brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cadets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya” the redhead stared her down “team Bear, second years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice” she smiled and turned to Junior “get the aura monitor set up! Let’s do this the safe way. She slammed her fists together, then toggled her bracelets, Ember Celica unfolded, wrapping up and down her arms into gauntlets that covered her from knuckle to elbow. “Come on up.” she waved them forward. “I’m Yang Xou-long, they call me Goldilocks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to meet you” some of Junior’s men came up and put little chips on their necks, they clamped down and a screen showed each member’s aura level, Yang’s was at eighty seven percent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, close enough to full.” the hard light field around them flickered to life ten feet beyond the raised arena, the spectators behind it. “Ready?” she settled back into her stance, looking at her opponents. All melee weapons. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, sucks to be them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Combatant's ready? Begin!” Junior called, and Yang stepped to the side, avoiding the first thrust from the longsword held by the grey twin, Brown followed up and slung a mace at Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grabbed the mace’s head and yanked, letting go immediately. The flare of ice dust only hit the floor, freezing the mace in place as Brown got yanked off balance. Her right fist hit Grey in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A club struck across Yang from jaw to hip, the impact staggering her, and allowing for a followup from Blonde’s dagger, going for her ribs. Yang grabbed the dagger, and it’s wielder ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>and here I was thinking Ruby was easy to throw</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she tossed the blonde woman at the redhead, he dropped the club to catch his teammate, and Yang dodged the next sword strike, elbowing Grey in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a breath, her aura was weakening, this would be the last fight. Brown had pulled himself up and was swinging the mace, but it was slow, and so was he. Yang stepped aside and hit him in the gut, then yanked him around to intercept the next club strike, a buzzer indicated him going below the safety level for aura, and she dropped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead hesitated after that mistake, and Yang took advantage, a single jump took her in and she cracked him twice across the ribs, ignoring a dagger skating across her back as she hit him a third time, another buzzer going off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s be theatrical’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang stepped back, batting the dagger aside as she lured Blonde backwards, away from Grey, Grey followed carefully, then Yang made her move when she was on the edge, getting around Blonde, gabbing Grey, and throwing one teammate at the other. They tangled and fell off the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang raised her fist and whooped. Glancing at the screen, she was barely above the safety margin. Two more good hits from that dagger would have done it. The crowd cheered, and Yang stepped off the arena. “You can all have your dance floor back unless others want to go against each other, that’s all for me tonight” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the area as team Bear picked themselves up, going back to the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything left on that twenty?” she asked, when she got a nod she smiled. “Let’s get another one then. Then water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior chuckled as he slid in next to her. “Well Goldy, I definitely enjoyed that more than you wrecking the place like the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I did it” she slammed back the drink and reached for the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anger issues much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” Yang shrugged “never been diagnosed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hope you have time to come around some more, wherever you are going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gasped after chugging the water. “Beacon, I’m starting tomorrow” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably get going then, unless you’re shacked up here for tonight” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” she looked at the bartender as Junior started sporting the lien into two even piles in front of her “enough for one more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short by two” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang reached into the pile close to her and pulled out two lien. “Last one, then I’m goin’ home.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the brawler makes her appearance.<br/>All but Blake's chapter are after the trailers. So yes, Yang did at one point trash the place.<br/>Why, you may ask, did I feel the need to add this chapter when it is so short and nothing happens? Mostly to fill out the four character spread for team rwby. This chapter also clarifies that Yang is looking for Raven, it was a little unclear in the trailer.<br/>This was my first attempt at writing a good fight scene so I'm not sure how good it actually is, hopefully good enough. <br/>and just because I want to, I'm willing to go through any questions I have for my extra worldbuilding as long as they are not too spoiler-y. at least until I create my own iteration of the world of remnant clips, which I have no idea how to do because this is written and not visual, but we'll see what happens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming to Beacon with me!” Yang threw her arm around Ruby “this is awesome” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, it’s not a big deal” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a big deal, you might be the youngest student </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. People are going to think you're the bee’s knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that even mean? I don’t want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be like that Ruby” Yang flopped into a chair. “You’ll be great, everyone is going to love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, I’m not good with people. And I’m also, y’know. I want to be unobtrusive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were pretty good with Torchwick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened with Torchwick. I just knew I needed to keep him talking so I just did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on sis.” Yang pulled Ruby into the window bench of the airship.  “You just need to get out of your shell, then you can make plenty of new friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my friends were the other outcasts at Signal Yang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have your partner. That’s at least one friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who is forced to spend time with you isn’t a friend.” Ruby slumped and looked out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can be” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chime interrupted the two sisters. A hologram of the huntress who had detained Ruby appearing in several places around the ship. “Greetings, prospective students of Beacon academy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Yang nudged Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am professor Glynda Goodwitch” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are those that have proven themselves skilled enough to gain entry into this prestigious academy. You are the next generation of our world’s guardians. Even if we are in a time of peace, Remnant is a dangerous place. You will need to prove yourself ready to defend our world, and we in turn will provide you with the training and instruction required to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hologram flickered out, and went back to the news. A reporter explaining how the back half of a train delivering dust from a northern quarry had disappeared, only to later be found blown up with a beowulf mask in the wreckage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang look.” Ruby poked her sister, scrabbling onto her knees to look out the window. “There it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The towers of Beacon glimmered in the morning sun, the grey swooping spires looking like a castle from a fairytale. It stood at the edge of a tall cliff, another cliff on it’s southern side and a river partitioning it from eastern Vale on it’s north side. The architecture older than their grandfathers was still standing, only made stronger by the passing of lifetimes. The castle itself had been expanded on by the generations, the almost impossibly tall tower for the cross continental transmission system taking the place of the old keep, and outside the walls of the school building the supplementary buildings to the academy went out in a sprawl, the five red brick dorms in a curve around the sparring pits. The gym just beyond them with an obstacle course at the side of it. The rest of the structures; the running track, the firing range, and the administration buildings, were hidden behind the castle of Beacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Ruby breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her sister’s look of awe. “It’s our home now” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Ruby smiled. “Maybe I don’t need to worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An odd noise behind them made the two look around, a blond boy in a white breastplate had looked out the window and gone pale. He was holding his mouth and running towards the bathrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the view isn’t for everyone.” Yang sat back. “Sit down Rubes, or you’re going to make the crew upset again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ruby flopped into her chair. Still looking out the window. Finally she whispered to herself, “and strike not unprovoked against people?…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The huntsman’s oath. I’m not sure if I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, why not?” Yang raised an eyebrow and turned to her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It lets us strike down the faunus. That’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A custom oath is a thing, changing lines is tradition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but.. I’m already going to be weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby. I-” Yang stopped. “No, don’t worry about everyone else. But if you think it’s the best thing to do then you don’t need to change anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. But thanks” the airship bumped as they half landed, the nose of the airship sitting on the relatively small landing pad while the rest idled in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled as they got off the airships, the campus was full of life, some students with their families, some moving around in small groups. Some sitting in the grassy areas of the campus on benches and under trees. Ruby had her backpack, and Yang a duffle bag. The rest of their things were in a locked container that was being placed into one of Beacon’s storage buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, Yang look!” Ruby pointed, excited. “That boy’s got a collapsible staff! And she’s got a fire sword. Oo, are those dust projector fans on her belt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo there sis.” Yang pulled Ruby back by the hood of her cloak. “They’re just weapons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> weapons. They are an extension of ourselves. They are the perfect conduit for our auras. Our souls Yang!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you swoon over your own weapon then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Crescent Rose.” Ruby pulled her weapon from it’s clamp and hugged it to her. “But I like meeting others. It’s like meeting new people, but better. Less judging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Rubes, you need to get out of your shell, make some friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I have you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang hesitated, “Um, Ruby I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang” a silver-haired girl in black and grey armor with a blade on her left hip grabbed Yang by the arm. “Come on! Let’s go check everything out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Stella, hold on for a sec.” Yang failed to pull away from Stella as another person grabbed her as well. “Um. I’ll find you later.” she called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look who's here.” Stella rolled her eyes. “Back off freak. Your sister can’t be your mom anymore, she’s a huntress like us.” she pulled Yang off into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait” Ruby tried to follow, but the crowd got in the way, when she finally stumbled out she was closer to the spires of Beacon, confused, and a little dizzy. “Yang!” Ruby sighed. “I don’t know what to do.” she stepped back and tripped into something. Falling onto a pile of metal rectangles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!?” Ruby jerked up at the yell, a young woman stood over her, hands on the hips of her white dress. Her ice blue eyes were cold, and white hair flowed behind her from an off-center ponytail. A jagged scar lined the left side of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I tripped and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me that” the woman yanked the case that Ruby was trying to move from her hands. Opening it and pulling out a small glass bottle of dark red powder. Showing it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Ruby sat up and scrambled to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is dust, mined and refined from the Schnee quarries in the south of mantel.” she shook the bottle, a bit of the dust coming out from the half open lid </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, that’s ope-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you brain dead!” the woman started yelling again as she shook the bottle. “Dust! Fire, ice, lightning. Energy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby covered her mouth as she sneezed. And the airborne dust sparked off of her aura. The blast dust going off in a relatively tame explosion that scattered the luggage and knocked the woman off her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Are you alright? I’m sorry” Ruby hurried to the woman and knelt down to check on her, everyone around either backed away or looked on curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fell over as she tried to scramble away from the yelling woman. Now at apparently full volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU COMPLETELY FUCKING INEPT? YOU SET OFF BLAST DUST IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING ACADAMY! ON THE FRONT GROUNDS, WHERE ARE CIVILIANS AROUND HERE YOU IDIOT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY? YOU CAN’T BE OLDER THAN SIXTEEN. ARE YOU JUST THE YOUNGER SISTER OF A STUDENT THAT GOT LEFT BEHIND?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman inhaled and continued at a less painful volume, but still yelling. “This isn’t some primary combat school you know. We're here to become huntsmen you little tramp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I‘m sorry princess” Ruby wiped her eyes and returned the woman’s glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry won’t bring back someone’s parent if we fuck up in the field! Do you want to be the one to tell someone her mother is never coming home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blinked, a sob breaking her composure, and turned. Running into someone who wrapped her arms around Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off Schnee.” The woman’s voice was calm and low, quiet enough to only be heard by the three of them, and her chest rumbled in a barely contained growl. “She apologized to you, twice, after you were the one that screwed up” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt the woman toss something as she still held Ruby to her chest with her left arm. Ruby knew it wasn’t Yang, but it was as close as she was going to get as she pulled her hood up and sobbed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake Belladonna, not that you would care with what you’ve done to my people, miss Weiss Schnee.” venom dripped from the woman’s pronunciation of Weiss’ name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. you little. Uhg.” Weiss stomped off, her heels clicking on the stones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled away. Blake was almost her height, maybe an inch taller. She was wearing simple black and white clothing, and her black hair was long and in an elegant braid that was currently tossed across her shoulder. A pair of black cat ears were turned towards Ruby on top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just.” Ruby wiped her eyes. “Give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I was..” Blake paused, looking into Ruby’s eyes “oh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is there something on my face?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smeared makeup.” Blake looked away. “Sorry, I know where you can fix it if you want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you but, I don’t really know how, my sister helped me with it today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s at least get you cleaned up before the ceremony.” Blake took her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m Ruby by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to meet you Ruby.” Blake forced a smile as they walked, rounding the main building and going to one of the dorm buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you already a student here?” Ruby looked around as they entered the building, it was made of red bricks and was four stories tall, Blake led her down one of the empty hallways, there was a large dent in one wall. “Where did that come from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a first year student too, I just, kind of didn’t have anywhere to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, what happened?” Ruby looked over at her cat-eared new friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hesitated, then sighed. “I’m in Vale as part of the faunus refugee program. I, I lost everything, twice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry Blake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault.” Blake opened one of the doors with her scroll. “Ozpin decided to make an exception for me and let me stay here for a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You to hu?” Ruby looked around. The room was stripped bare aside from the bed frames, desks, and a single shelf. A single bed still had bedding on it, and it had a small box and a battered backpack next to it. “He moved me up two years after seeing me fight a bunch of goons. At least I think that’s why he moved me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Blake sat on her bed, looking into her box. “There’s a washcloth in the bathroom if you want to use it, no makeup is better than smeared makeup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyeshadow is like an inch long.” Ruby went into the bathroom and started cleaning her face, the black washcloth wiping away her makeup easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door and Ruby peaked out to see Blake put down her book and open the door to the room. Goodwitch was standing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Belladonna.” she looked around the room. “Good, you’re ready to go. I have a storage container ready for you. And you know where your assigned locker is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked back at the box on the floor “not like I need the storage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Policy is policy. I’m not sure if I like it any more than you do.” she glanced towards the bathroom and stopped as she saw Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Hi Goodwitch, thanks again for saving me.” Ruby waved awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are only three students in this entire school that Ozpin decided to make an exception for. And you two find each other on the first day.” Goodwitch sighed “honestly, maybe Ozpin is right about that destiny business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake kind of saved me from getting yelled at.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the one that Miss Schnee was so upset at.” Goodwitch pulled out her scroll. “The ceremony starts soon girls. You should probably get everything moved. I'm going to be shutting down your access to this room when it starts Miss Belladonna, so make sure you have everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine.” Blake looked around. “I’ve been in places for less time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help move stuff” Ruby scooped up the box with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ruby. Just let me get everything the rest of the way together”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ruby skipped into the auditorium with Blake next to her. “We made it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Blake looked around. “Do you have a group?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here with my sister, but she kind of left me alone, so I guess I could sit with-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Yang called across the auditorium. “I saved you a spot!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there she is. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hesitated, “I don’t exactly like crowds, or having people behind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. do you want me to sit with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Go sit with your sister.” Blake looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find you later.” Ruby hurried to her sister. Sitting down in the seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing Rubes?” Yang grinned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you abandoned me and I exploded you mean?” Ruby crossed her arms and grumbled at her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat back, her grin melting away. “Yikes Ruby. You already had a meltdown?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I literally exploded a crater in the front lawn when some blast dust went off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you being sarcastic?” Yang’s smile started creeping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish. I tripped over some grumpy girl’s luggage, then she started yelling at me and shaking a bottle of dust. It got everywhere, then I sneezed, then it exploded, then she started yelling at me again and she wouldn’t let me explain what happened-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby jumped and clung to Yang as Weiss appeared behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky that no one was hurt in that little stunt.” Weiss was quieter this time, but still loud enough to get everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Ruby shrunk back and hid behind her sister. “I’m really sorry. Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss glared and pulled out a brochure. “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took it and read the front, it was labeled ‘Dust for Dummies’. “Um?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to make up what you did out there, read that. And never talk to me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Alright” Ruby slumped into her chair as Weiss stalked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man she’s a bitch.” Yang sat back, then turned around for another look. “Isn’t she the SDC heiress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of them the speakers rang for a moment and a man cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will keep this brief,” Professor Ozpin was wearing a slightly darker green suit, and looked over the crowd from up on the stage. “You are all here in search of knowledge. In hopes of becoming the next generation of huntsmen that this world so desperately needs. But like all generations, I only see wasted energy in need of direction. You are all going to learn one thing here, so I will tell you what it is now to save you all a great deal of hardship; drive, enthusiasm, money, strength, knowledge, cunning. All the tools of a huntsman or huntress will only get you so far without purpose. Here you will find that purpose, but it is up to you to take the first step tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you tour our campus and complete the initiation tomorrow, consider the huntsman’s oath, and consider if you are able to uphold it.” He took a deep breath. “All huntsmen swear their own oath, but to all comes down to the oaths sworn by the knights that the last king of Vale when they went out to protect the world;” He took another breath, then recited the old oath, an oath that all in the room had heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the shield against shadows, I will guard against destruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will do what I must, wherever I can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To protect those that can’t fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am the sword of the dawn, bringing hope to those around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those that look to me, I will aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until I can fight no longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am the guard of the law, I will be it’s exemplar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will not strike man, unless it is needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I will not take innocent life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am the light of the people, I will not shy from danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must fight, or others will fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will not let my light die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin looked around at them. “Remember that oath. Each one of your oaths should be your driving principles. So make sure you are willing to stand by them” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away from the microphone, and Goodwitch stepped up to it. “You will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight, lights out is at twenty-one hundred hours. Tomorrow's initiation will be a mock up of a hot drop retrieval mission. Be at the landing pad at nine hundred hours for it. Dismissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang stood up. “I see what you mean about the oath Rubes.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yang tossed her sleeping bag down next to Ruby. “It’s like a big slumber party here.” she flopped down next to her sister, who was texting on her scroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if dad would approve of having this many boys at our slumber parties.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I do” Yang looked over to where several of the boys were standing around shirtless, the huntsman lifestyle didn’t always lead to a massively muscled physique, but it definitely led to a good looking one. Yang growled playfully. Then looked over as Ruby didn’t respond. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking to the gang back at Signal, they wanted to know what it’s like here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you being social.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” Ruby tossed her pillow at Yang’s face. “My friends didn’t come to school with me, I don’t know anybody here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that girl you showed up with earlier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, she was cute. Isn’t she a friend? There you go, you have a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Wiess counts against that, so I’m still at zero” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t have negative friends you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can if she continues to try and ruin my reputation like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, she’s just a bitch.” Yang looked over as Ruby got up, hurrying over to a spot by the wall where Blake was sitting down, after a moment Ruby sat down with her on the other side of the caged candles Blake was using for light to read. The overhead lights were dimmed even though lights out was still a few minutes off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, def’ got a cute one there Rubes” Yang rolled up and walked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hel~lo” Yang half sang as she waved. “It’s Blake right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Blake looked up from her book. Ruby pulled her hood over her head, she was still wearing her cloak, even in her pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Blake, I’m Yang, Ruby’s older sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Blake went back to her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your.. pajamas” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up, then back down. “Thank you,” she was wearing a black nightgown that buttoned together at the front, a sash around her middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice night isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Blake’s ears tilted back “almost as nice as this book I’m reading.” Blake paused. “Which I will continue to read.” she paused again, then glared at Yang. “as soon as you leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, please stop.” Ruby peaked out from under her hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I just wanted to meet your new friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bothering her, can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Rubes, you get one friend and now you’re super possessive?” Yang mockingly put a hand to her heart “What happened to me being your best friend in the world?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby held her face in her hands. “Yaaang. Please go away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re over here, so why would I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on over here?” someone snapped at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned around. It was the girl who had been yelling at her sister. “Oh not you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Weiss looked Yang over, then frowned. “Dust it’s you again. Can you please keep it down. I’m trying to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang.” Ruby looked around “She's right, everyone is trying to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are on my side?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was always on your side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you not to talk to me ever again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Yang stepped in front of Weiss, “what’s your problem with my sister?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a hazard to those about her and her outfit is a fashion crime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang bristled. “Ice queen, my sister uses the most complicated weapon I’ve even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If she met you and is suddenly having problems with dust randomly going off, I think it might be you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are implying that I’m distracting her than she needs to get a better handle on her hormones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m implying that you caused the mistake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Weiss squawked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.” Yang heard scrambling behind her as Blake picked up her little lamp and Ruby pulled her up, walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company you brute. I know what I am doing with dust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, I’m waiting for you to prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls jumped as Goodwitch glared them down. “It is time to let everyone else sleep, so please. Go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Weiss huffed and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang walked back to her now solitary sleeping bag, both proud and strangely sad when she saw Ruby lying over by the wall with Blake, seemingly already asleep as Blake continued to read her book until the lights dimmed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And let the shipping begin! <br/>I joke about it, but I know some of you are now rooting for the ladybugs to get together. sorry to disappoint, but that's not happening yet. <br/>This chapter is where a lot of the changes that I made are starting to actually make themselves known. Blake being more willing to confront Weiss for one, a lot of the others being spoilers. Blake and Ruby are going to be the main drivers of any change to the dynamics of the team in the future, Weiss is still an ice queen, and Yang is still Yang, just with a more defined driving motives in the mind of the author. <br/>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby looked over the edge of the airship, sweeping the forest below with her scope. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Information is important kid, you need to know what you are facing. You’re like your mom, you hit like a crashing airship but you’ll go down fast if you get caught out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ her uncle had taught her that when he took over her training. And the words echoed in her head whenever she would go into a mission or a new area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting?” Yang sat down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you interested in trees? Because that’s all I’ve seen after those ruins.” Ruby opened one eye to look at her sister. “The leaves are too thick, I can’t see what’s underneath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no then.” Yang waited while Ruby continued to look down, debating taking a potshot as a passing lesser nevermore. “Hey, I’m sorry about last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sighed, then put her weapon down, it’s long rifle form collapsing back into the shorter carbine mode as she hit a switch on its underside. “It’s fine, just, I didn’t like it when you-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barged into your space?” Yang shrugged “I shouldn’t have done that, I know. It’s just that I worry about you. And that was dumb. I’ve been wanting to go out and do my own thing, and as soon as you go off and start being independent I try to pull you back. That was my bad, but I worry about you y’know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ruby smiled and grabbed her sister’s hand. “I’ll be fine, as long as I don’t get on a team with some jerk.” she tugged on Yang’s hand until her eyes met Yang’s. “You can find another partner. Don’t worry about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you.” Yang smiled “growing up so fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled as she folded Crescent Rose away. “I had to grow up eventually, might as well start now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodwitch’s voice crackled through a speaker a few feet away. “All students please gather on the starboard deck for initiation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which deck?” Yang looked around, other students were either walking to the other side of the airship or standing around confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The right side.” Ruby started up a set of stairs that went over the bridge. A crowd was gathering on the other side, and Ruby stopped a few stairs up so she could see over the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin was standing by a large section of the railing that was retracting down into the hull, Goodwitch behind him with a less severe scowl than normal. Ozpin looked them over, the seventy-odd students milling about and looking off the edge. “Every year I do this, and every year I have given the same speech, the last few years including this introduction. This is your first step, we have given you a mock-up of a retrieval mission. Your task is to find the temple between here and Beacon, you and your partner must take one of the relics that you find there and return it to Beacon. You all have been given flares. If you need to be retrieved at any point use them to signal the bullheads, but if you return to Beacon by bullhead without retrieving a relic and returning it to us at the bottom of the Beacon cliffs, you will not pass initiation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin let that settle for a moment and took a drink from his mug while Goodwitch cleared her throat next to him. “We know that most of you have been hearing or passing rumors about team assignments. Allow me to dispel those rumors. You are going to be assigned teams. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Glynda.” Ozpin put down his mug on the railing. “In the field you will often need to make do with whoever you are put in a group with. That said, after you land, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang leaned over. “Are you still sure that you don’t want me to try to find you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head and took Yang’s hand “don’t worry” she whispered “it’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to find you at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ozpin continued. “There are many dangers below, don’t be afraid to kill any grimm that you encounter, or you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> die.” he let that line hang for another moment “Most would wish you good luck. But I instead say this; trust in destiny. Destiny is a powerful force, able to bring even the gods to heel, so trust it to bring you success today.” he stepped aside from a series of platforms on the edge of the ship. “Now, who is going to lead this year in taking the first step?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt the hesitation in the crowd, then pushed her way through, standing on one of the platforms as Weiss stood on one a few down. Other students followed them and filled out the line. Then Ruby felt the platform shift and bent her knees, letting the pad fling her into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rushing wind abated quickly, leaving Ruby floating in space for a few moments, she pulled out Crescent Rose and extended it, switching the weapon to her propellent rounds as she fell. She smiled, this is what she wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something hit her weapon with a cry, the momentum splattering the creature as she collided with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birdy! No..” the words were torn from her lips by the wind, she looked down and fired, stalling out her momentum as she looked for a tree that had a good branch. Over her head she saw Weiss bouncing off of white circles in the air. She swung her weapon and caught the branch, her weapon digging in and swinging her up and around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the second full loop sheered the branch off it was only a jolting twenty foot drop. She raised her weapon and looked around. Nothing here, but Crescent Rose was trailing grimsmoke, she must have hit a lesser nevermore on the way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to move” she started walking carefully, the smoke would attract more grimm, it always did unless you got enough in one place. Then the other grimm avoided the area for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked quietly, hearing combat breaking out around her. Dust, bullets, and explosions in the middle distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned around, then looked up. “How did you get up there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I climbed up” Blake dropped out of the tree. Then looked Ruby in the eyes for a long moment. Amber and silver studying each other. “I’m glad I found you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me to” Ruby smiled. “Who knows what would have happened if I met up with Stella.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stella?” Blake asked as she fell in next to Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of Yang’s friends. She’s not a fan of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake only nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby opened her mouth, then closed it and continued walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a while, then Blake stopped Ruby with a hand. “Wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears were twitching “something’s following us. Some kind of drone” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up and back. “Oh, those?” she pointed at two small grey specks hovering by a branch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be.” Blake huffed out a breath. “Sorry, I was expecting something… worse” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hesitated “I’d rather not talk about it, I’ve done things I’m not proud of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Ruby skipped ahead. Letting Blake catch up. “So, I know that you’re kind of an introvert like me, but do you want to talk about how you fight? Semblance, weapon, and such?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Blake pulled her weapon off of her back and pulled it apart. “This is Gambol Shroud. It’s a high caliber pistol with a collapsing wakizashi blade. I can use it as a hook or a kusarigama if I need to with the ribbon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Ruby looked over the weapon as Blake checked the magazine. “And the sheath is also part of it? To make it a machete-like weapon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ya.” Blake swung the sheath in her left hand. “I can use them separately or together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s mine” Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. “this is my baby Crescent Rose. She's a warscythe that’s also a customized high impact sniper rifle.” Ruby cycled through the forms; from travel, to carbine, to rifle, to scythe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s, a lot of moving parts” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I might have gone overboard with it.” Ruby patted her weapon and collapsed it into carbine mode. “Yours is cool though, I like the modular thing you have going there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged “I made it on the road, kind of needed to make it as I want along, Ilia helped a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of your friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, we were. I’m not sure anymore.” Blake’s ears drooped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will be, even if it’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t answer. Ruby smiled, then gave up after a few minutes. “Too much talking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad topic, sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Ruby hopped onto a rock and balanced along, Blake crossed her arms, bemused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're kind of childish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Ruby hopped down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Blake’s eyes lost their happy glimmer. “I wish I had been able to be a child, like you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Ruby fumbled for something that wouldn’t end in apology. “So, semblance? Yang called mine petalburst and the name kind of stuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petalburst? Do you throw flowers at people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope” Ruby used her semblance to dash to a tree and back. Leaving petals in her wake. “It’s like that, I can also do some mid-air stuff when I need to, and it makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy to dodge, it feels like time moves slower around me when I use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake picked up a fallen rose petal, watching as it disintegrated in her fingers. “It’s pretty. And looks pretty useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I like it.” Ruby hummed as she looked around. “And you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just my shadows,” Blake suddenly split, leaving her image behind as she walked a few steps and turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that is so cool” Ruby squealed and poked at the afterimage, flinching back as it shimmered out of existence. “I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, they always do that.” Blake’s ears flicked back as fire roared for a moment somewhere nearby. “It also pushes me in a direction when I use it. And makes me intangible for about a second and a half.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a ghost?” Ruby grinned “can you walk through walls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? But it feels weird, and if I mistime it getting shoved out of the wall isn’t fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physics takes over and goes screw you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya” Blake looked back at where fire was now crackling. “So, I think we should leave before that spreads.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably” A tree crashed where the fire was burning, Ruby could see the flames flickering through the underbrush “Or definitely, how’s your sense of direction?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby put her weapon away and started jogging. “I saw some ruins on our fly over, they should be this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake followed quietly, falling into step next to Ruby, then pulling ahead and leading. Ruby followed in Blake’s footsteps, crossing the terrain with more speed than she was used to, even in the clearer forests back on Patch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at this.” Ruby ducked under a branch. Blake slowed up and glanced back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It’s one of.. A few things I learned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useful.” Ruby caught up. “And really cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks” Blake looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Ruby looked up. “I think we outran the fire.” A large black feather fell past them, it was almost as tall as Ruby was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked at Ruby and saw her face light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re thinking, we are not going to go after a nevermore just for the sake of saying we killed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was your idea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Weiss landed lightly, holding Myrtenaster up in a ready guard. Her right hand going to Eisfeuer at her hip. “Good, nothing here.” she started walking, the professor had mentioned a temple, and the only structure in this forest was the ruins. A few shotgun style shells went off behind her, she had tried to make as much headway as she could while in the air, and so was ahead of the rest of the students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you.” she muttered to herself as she pushed a branch aside. “Thinking I’ll never make it, making me write a letter that gave Whitley control if I died out here.” she hopped over a small brook, the water gurgling below her. “And you felt the need to call me this morning as well. I’m an adult, I can handle myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a weapon to her left made her look up. It was a ways off, but was accompanied by yelling. “Perfect” she smiled as she walked up the bank of the brook. She pushed through another bush. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, how many bushes does one forest need?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and came out to see a tall blond woman standing on the corpse of an ursa minor, another one a few feet away with a broken neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello” Weiss called out, and the woman turned. Her ice blue eyes meeting the stranger’s lilac ones. “Oh. perfect.” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking destiny.” Yang rolled her eyes. “Well, guess we’re together. I’m Yang Xou-long. Nice to meet you ice queen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Weiss crossed her arms. “My name is Weiss Schnee, not ice queen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Weissicle.” Yang stepped off the ursa, landing with a thump. “This is going to be interesting, guess we need to learn to get along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we do.” Weiss looked at the offered hand, then shook it, feeling Yang’s hands, calluses all over, and the backs of her knuckles felt odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, as long as we agree.” Yang smiled and stretched. “So, do you want to get this initiation over with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Weiss started walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um Weiss.” Yang stopped her and pointed in another direction. “The ruins are that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that.” Weiss started walking in the new direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was quiet for a few minutes, then cleared her throat. “So, about last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t remind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiess pulled up short and turned. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have gotten after you the way I did. I’m a bit protective of my little sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss paused, thinking. “Ya, I guess you would be, my older sister is protective of me too” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I might be a bit more protective than normal.” Yang put her hands behind her head. “I practically raised her after her mom died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her mom is.. Dead.” Weiss’s thoughts trailed to what she had said to the younger girl. “Oh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.. We need to put up with each other for the next four years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I want to know.” Yang grinned. “Spill it Weissicle. What’s up? Let Yang help with the problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Weiss sighed and took a step back. “I made your sister cry, I thought she was just being a baby at the time but.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s cheer dropped. “You brought up her mother didn’t you?” her eyes turned red as she blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Weiss felt a pang of shame. “Not exactly. I asked her if she wanted to be the one to tell someone their mother was never coming home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes they had returned to purple, but not their normal lilac. “You’re lucky you're my partner. And that Ruby would be willing to forgive you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t fix everything ice queen” Yang started walking again. “Come on, we just need to make it to the temple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Weiss followed Yang, running into her new partner as she stopped short. “Ow, what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh” Yang held up a hand. “It’s a pack of beowolves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried over wolves? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried because we’re outnumbered, and if they see us this could be a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss activated her weapon’s mechanism. “Then we strike fast and first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a good idea.” Yang tried to pull Weiss down but she shook off the grab and stepped up to the edge of the clearing. </span>
</p><p><span>Weiss took a deep breath, there were only a dozen of them, it was just like Winter’s training. She let the fire dust trickle along her weapon, and she swung. An arc of fire rushed out in front of her. Catching the beowolves, including their alpha, which fell to the ground with the rest of it’s pack, rolling around as the dust created fire caught, then started to consume their bodies, leaving them as twitching corpses on the smoldering ground. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“See, it’s easy.” Weiss half turned to Yang. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Ya, if you want to light up the entire forest.” Yang grabbed her hand and yanked her to the right, away from the fire. “Let’s get out of here before that fire gets us too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tree crashed behind them and Weiss looked back, the swath of forest that had contained beowolves was now burning, the tree in the middle of the clearing had just fallen, smashing several of the still living beowolves flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes of chasing Yang at a dead run Weiss was panting, and Yang finally came to a stop next to a stone pillar at the edge of a clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, want to explain what that was?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss glared at her as she gasped for breath. “I had. It handled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lit the forest on fire Weiss. That might be fine this time, but usually that’s the kind of thing that gets a huntress in trouble. Especially if you do it in an area with people in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire was fine in Atlas” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow covered, mostly stone, non-flammable Atlas?” Yang crossed her arms. “Be more careful, and think about what’s around you. Using dust around allies or civilians can get dangerous without a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of precise control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have control.” Weiss looked away. She was being lectured again, and this time she deserved it, which felt worse. “I’ll be more careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good” Yang grinned and walked away. “Come on, I think we're almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruins around them were sparse, only the occasional pillar, wall, or bit of floor remaining, grimm had seen to that. The two girls approached a round raised platform covered in broken off pillars and small ledges. Weiss looked over as a flare went up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that wasn’t Ruby.” Yang watched a bullhead descend on the area. “The only way she would be giving up is if she was maimed too badly to fight.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was going this way” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up at her partner in the tree, where she had recently been hoisted using Blake’s ribbon. “Ruby, it might just be faster to just go to the ruins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, probably, but it would have been cool to ride in on a nevermore.” the girl held onto the tree as she looked around. She had sharp eyes. “Oh, there they are!” Ruby hopped down, landing in a roll and a small cloud of petals. “The ruins are this way” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake followed with a slight smile. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad she’s willing to work with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she touched her pendant, the one thing that had survived her life being destroyed three times. It was on it’s forth chain, the simple steel not matching the carved purple quartz four pointed star. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Melana, please keep us safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Blake’s ears twitched as she heard something metal clatter on stone a short distance away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby put a hand out as she stopped. Looking at a tree. Red was sprayed across it, and some of it was still dripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check it out, someone could be hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Blake pulled Gambol Shroud from her back, the blade folding to a pistol in her grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls prowled forwards, Crescent Rose in carbine mode in Ruby’s steady hands. Blake could smell a fight, and at least one dead student. Bile and grimsmoke were intermixed into the scent of blood and death. She steeled herself and grabbed Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m not sure if you’re going to want to see this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Blake.” Ruby smiled and stepped around a rock, then rocked back a step and covered her mouth as she turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rounded the rock and stepped into the mess, bile and blood on the bottom of her boots. It was bad, but not the worst she had seen, or done. Four figures lay scattered around. As well as an ursa major that lay with it’s side ripped open and it’s skull shattered. The bright red brains were dissolving into smoke with the blood and body, the thick red black blood, what her people called ichor, mixed with the human blood and leaked smoke like boiling water releasing steam. The figures were more of a concern, Blake examined the second nearest one, kneeling down in the bile and blood, he was breathing, barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s quiet question startled Blake. The younger girl was crouching by the farthest figure, a girl with orange hair and green clothes, a sword was lying at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake walked to the next body, listening to the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I’m Merigold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt Merigold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl made a sound of dissent as Blake rolled over the body and went to check the pulse, only to find it missing it’s heart and lungs, the contents of the stomach were splattered across the ribs and ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, We’ll get you out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, my brother. That thing killed him.” Merigold started sobbing, hiccupping as she tried to breathe. “It ripped him apart, and then killed everyone else. My partner managed to kill it, but it got him to.” Blake looked over at the body that was missing it’s arm and left leg, it’s head was crushed. “I can't do this. I thought that I could but I can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled the girl to her. Hushing her gently. “It’s alright. We can get you home. You don’t need to do this anymore. You don’t need to fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby picked the girl up as she continued to sob. Then looked at Blake. Her eyes were bright, determination answering Blake’s hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.” Blake pointed at the breathing student, probably ex-student with how battered that leg was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shifted Merigold so Blake could reach the signal flair on the sobbing girl’s belt. “Signal the bullhead. We need to get them out of here.” she looked at the shredded corpse. “She deserves to bury him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake grabbed the flair and pointed it at the sky, pulling the string and letting the ball of light and smoke fly between the trees. It didn’t take long for a bullhead to hover over. Cables dropping and men repelling down with a stretcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to hold Merigold over, but the girl squeezed tighter, and Blake could hear her whisper “please don’t go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to finish initiation. You’ll be safe when they get you to Beacon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men started putting the bodies into large bags. Blake stepped back, listening for grimm, and Ruby continued to murmur to Merigold, eventually convincing the girl to stand on her feet and climb into the bullhead. Ruby stepped back and started walking away, taking Blake’s hand as the men pulled the last of the living and dead bodies into the airship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake watched Ruby, the girl’s cloak stained in blood, ichor, and bile. The ichor would leach itself out eventually, but the rest would need to be cleaned. She eventually let go of the older girl’s hand. Blake followed, listening for any danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of nothing, Blake finally spoke up. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned, she was a little paler, and her hands were shaking. “So you noticed?” she grinned. “That was rough. But I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn’t return the smile. “You did better than I could have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s why we’re a team. So we have each other's backs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry overhead made them both duck. A shadow passed overhead, moving fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merigold!” Ruby raised Crescent Rose and, before Blake could stop her, fired at the giant bird. It flinched and cried out, swooping around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, why did you do that?” Blake pulled out her own weapon, but it was pointless unless she could get close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me, but we need to run!” Ruby grabbed Blake and pulled her to the side as the nevermore tore into the trees, landing with a rumble after furrowing the ground with its claws, each one the size of one of their torsos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake jumped out of the way of a falling tree, the nevermore looked at them a dozen yards into the tree line. This was a greater nevermore. With three sets of eyes in its bony crested skull, it had easily a fifty foot wingspan. And was staring them down as it stood on its feet and clawed wings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby kept pulling Blake as they ran into the trees, the nevermore squawked behind them and raised its wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feathers!” Blake warned, using her shadows to leap behind the cover of a tree. Ruby was a blur of cloak and petals as she turned, the feather passing through where she had been a moment before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” Ruby ducked behind the same tree. “What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake peaked around the tree, the nevermore was taking off. “I can track it by hearing. Let’s go past the ursa to throw it off of the scent, then go fast and quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” Ruby followed Blake as they ran through the trees, weapons away for the extra speed and balance. They both made heavy use of their semblances, rose petals drifting in the wind and surrounding the occasional still shadow. After the ursa they slowed down, going at a more normal pace. A trail of overlapping footprints all that was left as the nevermore circled, searching for them to no avail as the assassin and reaper vanished into the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of running they slowed to a jog, and Blake led Ruby out of the woods and into a pillar lined clearing, a pair of women were standing on a round raised section, arguing, one of them waving something. As they got closer the blonde and white resolved into Yang and Weiss, and Blake flicked her ears forwards to hear them arguing about the name of a chess piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang!” Ruby ran ahead, Blake following at a more sedate jog. She heard crashing in the nearby woods, and she drew her weapon to see an orange-haired woman in pink and grey ride in on a stumbling ursa minor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman whooped as the ursa collapsed and threw her onto the ground, a man in green with long black hair came out of the woods behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora.” the man panted. “Please don’t ever do that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Reeen” Nora looked over the now smoking ursa “it was fun” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head and tuned them out. Joining her partner as Ruby extracted herself from Yang’s hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so glad you’re alright. I was worrying that something happened to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Yang. Blake kept me safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked at her, holding her sister close. Eyeing Blake with a look of distrust. Blake returned the stare, she had endured far worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I like her.” Yang smiled. “You and I’ll talk later Blakey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t flirt with my partner again.” Ruby whined, then got distracted with the pedestals around her as Blake picked up a white knight piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chess pieces?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must be the relics.” Yang leaned back on her heels. “Nothing else around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, which one do you want Blake?” Ruby turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake held up the one she picked up. “Is there any difference?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely not.” Weiss looked around at them. “There aren't even three full sets. Where are the kings and queens?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares!” Nora bounced into the middle of them, looking around. “Ooo” she grabbed a white rook. “I’m queen of the castle! I’m queen of the castle!” she started dancing around with the piece on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, let’s get back to Beacon.” Weiss stepped off the pedestal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the rush Weissicle?” Yang hopped down next to her partner, and Blake’s ears swiveled, followed by her head as she heard something screaming towards them. Literally screaming as a blond boy in white armor flew over their heads and hit a small tree. Snapping the top branches off and landing on the other side in a heap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oww.” the boy moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Ruby and Nora both rushed to him. Ruby rolled him over and pulled him up, Nora laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that? Can you do it again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uug.” he looked around. “Wow, I’m surrounded by cute girls. I must be dead.” he slumped over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby checked his pulse and her other hand glowed red, the pulse of aura was echoed by a yellow white that sparked and she pulled away with a yelp. “He’s fine, his aura’s intact and his heart is beating.” she shook the hand she had sparked his aura with. “His aura is very intact. Ouch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s his partner?” Blake pulled Ruby to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duno” Nora grinned. “Maybe he doesn’t have one? Ren, do you think we can have another partner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so Nora.” Ren patted her on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked around to where the boy had come from, and froze. “Ruby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ruby followed her gaze, and Weiss and Yang looked over from the ridge they were on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deathstalker was crashing out of the woods following a red haired woman in bronze and red, as she ran she was dodging claw swipes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Yang stepped back. “We need to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it” Ruby ran past Blake and rose petals started following her. She sped up, raising her weapon, and struck at the beast. It stopped, then snapped at her with its claws. Unhurt as she fired a round at it. She turned to run, and Blake ran towards her. “Ruby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, come on!” Yang was yelling as she made it to the relic-covered ruin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears twitched, Ruby was outrunning the deathstalker, but Blake could hear flapping. Large flapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, it’s back!” Blake yelled as loudly as she could as the nevermore came over the forest and flapped hard, feathers spearing the ground of the clearing, one of them pinned Ruby to the ground by her cloak, and Blake used her semblance to dodge through another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake yanked on the garment, trying to pull it from her partner’s shoulders. But the pins were stuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deathstalker came up behind them, the golden tail rearing back. Blake dived in front of Ruby and held her close. “Melana please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rush of cold hit her. And the sound of dust crackling into ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dust, what is wrong with you people.” Blake looked up to see Weiss, her sword stuck into the ground at the base of the new glacier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss?” Ruby looked up at their savior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have words for you later. But I can’t let Yang lose anyone, not like I did.” Weiss pulled her blade from the ground. “Come on you dolt. Get yourself unstuck and let’s go back to Beacon, this thing isn’t going to stay stuck forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled herself up, the feather pinning her to the ground was disintegrating and she and Blake managed to get her free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped at the wall of ice behind them. And Blake looked at it too, it was impressive, especially to someone like her who never had the extra money to do stunts like that. It was at least twenty feet high and thirty wide, the front, claws, and tail of the deathstalker were stuck, and it’s back legs were scrambling to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Blake whispered into the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that Blake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing” Blake followed her partner, part of the heaviness in her heart falling away. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Introductions had been made quickly as the redhead had helped her partner up. She was Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby had hopped excitedly as she saw her, and the blond boy was Jaune Arc. Ruby kept an eye on the circling nevermore as they started moving away from the relics. She, Blake, Yang, and Weiss splitting off from the other four and going through the ruins as the rest circled around to get some tree cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them spoke aside from the occasional direction between Yang and Weiss, Ruby and Yang were able to communicate instinctively, and Blake and Ruby were able to do almost the same between Blake's expressive ears and Blake being able to read Ruby almost perfectly. As they got to the edge of the cliff and started climbing the stairs up to the domed temple that was nestled into the cliff face the nevermore finally made its move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Weiss and Ruby were watching it, their respective partners leading them. So they were both able to shout a near-simultaneous warning as the nevermore reared back. Ruby grabbed Blake and dashed forwards, the feathers missing them by a few feet. Yang stood in front of Weiss, and Weiss made a gesture that made two white circles with her symbol in the middle appear in front of both of them, a feather bouncing off of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Ruby commanded as rubble started falling, they got almost to the temple before the nevermore crashed into the cliff. Not aiming for them, but the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, this thing is smart” Yang looked over the gap. “I can jump that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Ruby spun Crescent Rose open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll manage” Weiss had put away her sword and pulled out a five chamber revolver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it” Blake jumped out and threw her weapon, the blade sunk into the rock and she swung. Ruby and Yang jumped, Ruby using her weapon and semblance to cross the gap, Yang using brute strength to leap far enough to grab the other side and lever herself up. Weiss jumped across more of her glyphs, each one giving her jump a boost to the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They girls met up behind a wall of the mostly caved in temple. Weiss peaked out as the grimm launched more feathers. “It’s got us pinned here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to bring it down.” Ruby peaked out the other side. “Do you have anything big enough to hurt it Weiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on me, I’d need a fire dust, earth dust, and time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a bit short on all of those.” Yang leaned out and flipped the bird off as another feather sunk into their cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crescent Rose could do it if I was moving fast enough, but then I’d be out over the abyss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about no, I don’t know how far down it goes.” Yang pulled one of the belts of shells free from her gauntlet and replaced it with the dark red of the explosive rounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be our only shot.” Blake looked at the swooping bird. “But how do we get you to it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around at the pillars, wall, and swooping nevermore. “Weiss, how good of a shot are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laid out a plan, Yang called her an idiot, Weiss called her a reckless dolt, and Blake promised to catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake and Yang ran behind two pillars, and Blake undid the ribbon wrapped around her arm, getting the full length. Yang grabbed the pistol tossed to her, and Blake held onto the ribbon with everything she had as the elastic was stretched. Ruby pulling it back and planting herself onto the black glyph in the back of the temple, it’s glimmer barely visible in the shadows. Ruby positioned herself and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope you don’t hate me as much as you seem to.” Ruby smiled at Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better than that.” Weiss’s face was hard and focused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby toggled her magazines and racked another round to be safe. Waiting for Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came there was no warning, just the ringing of activating dust and the thud of the blast dust going off. Ruby was shot out of the shadows like a cannonball. She used her semblance to get into perfect position to cut, and jolted as her weapon dug into the nevermore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its angry cry was cut off in a startled gurgling croak as the monstrous bird had its neck cut through to the spinal cord, ichor spraying into the void below them. Ruby felt herself enter free fall as she pulled her weapon free, running along the falling monster and jumping, she folded Crescent Rose away, her weapon couldn’t reverse this much momentum, not fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something black spun towards her and Ruby reached out, catching the pistol of Gambol Shroud. She looked up to see Yang holding Blake around the waist, a black glimmer at their feet anchoring them as she came to a stop at the end of the elastic. She felt the heave as she was pulled up, holding on with both hands to not fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew into Blake with a thump as the faunus held her arms open. Bowling both her partner and sister over. Blake held her tight, and Yang wrapped them both in a bear hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Blake murmured, shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would.” Ruby tried to struggle free. But was very stuck. “Um, can I get up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not after doing that twice in one day.” Yang pulled them together. “You are not a cannonball Ruby, stop launching yourself at things that are going to kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked down at them. “Idiots, all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you want in on this” Yang grinned up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Weiss turned pink and looked away, down to where the corpse of the nevermore was lying on a struggling deathstalker. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The four girls walked into the clearing at the base of the cliffs together. Goodwitch looked them over. “Well, you are all looking very cheerful for a group who has members covered in blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all good teach” Yang gave the professor a thumbs up as she held up a white knight piece. “Ruby’s fine, Weiss’s fine, I’m fine, we killed a nevermore. It’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” four silver drones came out of the words behind them and landed on a large rack that held six similar drones next to her. “And your relic Miss Belladonna?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake handed over her and Ruby’s piece, and they all went through the reinforced door that led to an elevator and set of narrow stairs up the cliffs. It was a quiet ride, Blake’s ears swiveling nervously. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in the same elevator with Weiss Schnee.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she glanced at Yang’s partner. The heiress was looking at her short fingernails. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The woman whose family enslaved so many of my people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she pulled a little farther away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m wanting a shower.” Yang yawned. “Then probably lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need the shower.” Weiss looked at them. “You all do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us do, let’s be honest here.” Blake gave a slight smile with the jab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smell lovely. I have the best deodorant and perfume that money can buy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator opened onto the Beacon grounds near the gym. The group trailed their way to the locker room in the castle. The locker room had, among other things, showers and a small laundry facility. Ruby accompanied Blake to her locker, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Blake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Blake pulled out a set of casual clothes and a change of underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind guarding my stall while I shower? I’m nervous about people seeing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Blake closed her locker, Ruby was still standing nervously. “Is there something else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya I.” Ruby looked around and whispered under her breath, Blake twisting her ears to hear it. “I’m male to female transgender. I don’t want anyone to see me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a moment to process. “I’ll watch your stall. And I’ll let you know when the coast is clear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t care?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Blake started to walk towards where she thought Ruby’s locker was, then turned as Ruby pointed in another direction. “It’s not exactly something you could help. You didn’t ask to be born like that any more than I asked for these instead of claws or a tail” Blake twitched her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hugged her, it was an awkward side hug but said enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get that cloak in the wash, we can put some of my stuff in there too.” Blake pulled off her pants as Ruby fished in her backpack. Ruby turned around to her partner wearing nothing below her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m the only person in my underwear in here.” Blake nodded towards where two girls were standing in their underwear and nothing else, talking with a boy that wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Though, the co-ed thing is new. It was separated at Pharos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same at Signal. That got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicated.” Ruby pulled her cloak off as Blake picked up her boots. They walked towards the laundry facility, where an older woman was sitting and reading a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, huntresses return covered in blood, as always” she sat up. “Let me help you with those dears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They threw most of Blake’s outfit into a washing machine with Ruby’s cloak and Blake handed Ruby the key on account of her still having pockets. Then the two girls went and showered, taking turns in a single stall and going fast. The water wasn’t especially warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After waiting for their clothes to wash, it took an hour instead of forty minutes because of the need for two loads, they started wandering the campus. Eventually they found themselves in the library, where they both read for a while. Blake was amazed by Ruby’s ability to sit still for an extended period while reading, seemingly completely calm, as if she never had the nervous bouncy energy she had shown in the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Blake’s scroll went off. Ruby checking hers at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Ruby?” Blake looked at her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that is going to get confusing.” Ruby looked at her own scroll, then fumbled it. “Wait, what?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A passing librarian shushed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake,” Ruby continued at a lower volume. “Who does it say is the leader for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.” Blake scrolled down. “You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.” Ruby sat back. “Why am I the leader? I can’t lead” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a pretty good job earlier. And I’m not a leader so you’re better than me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frick” Ruby looked at her scroll again. “And I’m on a team with Weiss. Oh this is going to be a disaster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.” Blake nudged Ruby’s knee with her own. “And your sister can help to” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, this is going to be hard” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Team is assembled! hurray!<br/>you might notice something I did, or more accurately didn't do, with the team names. That being I am spelling them out. it's just a stylistic choice that I personally prefer.<br/>No in depth comments today, but I will be doing some tag adjusting and redoing the actual work description, because it kind of sucks. and I also know one of the parings that I am going to have. It's going to be unfortunately one sided, but I'll have it.<br/>and once again, until the next post, where the team starts to try and get along, and Weiss throws the first of many fits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting Settled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the shield against shadows, I will guard against destruction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will do what I must, wherever I can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To protect those that can’t fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the sword of the dawn, bringing hope to those around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those that look to me, I will aid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until I can fight no longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the guard of the law, I will be it’s example.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not strike man, unless it is needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I will not take innocent life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the light of the people, I will not shy from danger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must fight, or others will fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not let my light die.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd applauded as Ren recited his oath. He remained impassive as the four members of team Juniper; Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, left the stage, only leaving the new team Ruby in the backstage hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Yang asked with a grin. She was the only one showing a fair amount of skin. Ruby and Weiss were wearing knee length dresses, Weiss in white, and Ruby had black leggings underneath her black dress with her signature red cloak. Blake was wearing black pants and shirt with a white belt and black bow at the end of her braid. Yang was wearing a yellow crop top with a tan short-sleeved jacket and tan pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Ruby hopped up and organized them in order of name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our final team.” Ozpin was back on the stage speaking into the microphone. “Acted with distinction, two members saving two of their fellow initiates as well as an extraction team, and the team felling a greater nevermore with an act of great teamwork and bravery.” he turned to half face them as they walked out “Crimson Rose,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt Weiss’s puzzled look against her back as they stepped out onto the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xou-long. You collected the twin white knight pieces. And you will now operate as team Ruby. Led by Crimson Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd applauded, then Ozpin continued. “Now huntsmen, would you like to give your oaths.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang stepped from the end of their line and walked behind her team, bucking convention of the leader giving the oath first, and stepped up to the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the shield against shadows, I will guard against destruction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will do what I must, wherever I can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To protect those that can’t fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the flame of the dawn, igniting hope in those around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those that come to me, I will help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until I burn no longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the guard of the law, I will be it’s exemplar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not strike man, unless it is needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not take innocent life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the light of the people, I will not shy from danger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will fight, so nobody falls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not let my fire die.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled as she stepped aside, Blake going next. Hesitating slightly before speaking, but quickly regaining her confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the shield of Melana, I will guard against destruction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will do what I must, wherever I can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To protect those that can’t fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the sword of the stars, bringing hope to those around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those that look to me, I will aid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until I can fight no longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the guard of the law, I will be it’s exemplar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not strike any, unless it is needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not take innocent lives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the light of the people, I will not shy from danger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I strive until my end, that all may have a home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will fight until my star falls.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gave a slight bow and moved to the side, Weiss circling Ruby to go next, her voice clear and precise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the shield against shadows, I will guard against destruction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will do what I must, wherever I can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To protect those that can’t fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the sword of Dust, bringing life to those around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those that look to me, I will aid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until I can fight no longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the guard of the law, I will be it’s exemplar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not strike man, unless it is needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not take innocent life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the guard of the people, I will not shy from conflict. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must fight, that no children will suffer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not let my light die.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled, stepped up after Weiss, paused for a moment to get up her courage, and started, careful to keep her vocal control near-perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the shield against darkness, I will protect against danger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will do all I can, wherever I must. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To protect those that can’t fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the blade of the dawn, bringing hope to those around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those that look to me, I will aid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until I can help no longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the guard of the law, I will be it’s exemplar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not strike unprovoked against people, whatever species they be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not take innocent lives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the light of the people, I will not shy from danger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will fight, so those around me will live.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not let hope die.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took a breath as Ozpin took a step behind her, and continued with the last segment of her oath. Interrupting the start of the polite applause. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will lead my allies through all, so we all will see the dawn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not fall to evil, the shadows will never take us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not let my light die.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The silence continued as she joined her team, now inverted on the other side of the microphone. Then erupted into true applause as first one, then another, then another person clapped, soon it was loud enough that Blake pinned back her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin needed to take a moment to get attention. Finally getting to his speech. “You are the huntsmen of the next generation. I expect you all to apply yourselves to your studies, but for now, rest. Classes start next Tuesday. Take the next few days to prepare, settle in, and get ready for the path ahead.” he shook his head. “This is going to be an interesting year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby led her new team down the staircase and through the amphitheater, the rest of the teams following them. It was an old ceremony. The teams would all go out into the night while all others would remain inside until after they left. The team that was deserving of the most honor would be the last announced, both so they could lead the march, and as a sad reminder that the ones that deserved the most honor were often the ones that no one would remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside Ruby took a deep breath, starting by turning to Weiss. “So, am I allowed to talk to you now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked her over. “I suppose. As much as you are an insufferable dolt, you proved that you have the courage you need to be a huntress at the very least, if not enough sense. You are allowed to speak to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Ruby smiled, and Blake crossed her arms behind her new leader and shot a glare over her leader’s shoulder at Weiss “So, what’s the plan? Dorms to sleep? Unpacking? Do you two want to go to that party that the third years mentioned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No parties” Weiss looked at the third year dorm, where more lights than normal were on and the students were slowly trickling in. “I’ve had enough formal events for a lifetime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather sleep.” Yang stretched. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to go get my things.” Blake’s ears flicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. and I need to at least get my bag from my locker. So how about I go with Blake and meet you two at our dorm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two pairs split off, Ruby and Blake going into the night as the other two went to dorm building C, where their year would live for the next four years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby led the way through the moonlit night, following the cobbled path around the edge of the tall buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you need a light Ruby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned. “No, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but most people would” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around. “The moon’s almost full. I can see just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked at her “okay.. As long as you don’t trip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't.” Ruby chirped and kept walking. They got both of their backpacks and stopped at the storage to get Blake’s box of books, which the older girl carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm building was warm, made of the same red brick as the rest and with light grey walls and dark hardwood floors. They climbed the stairs to the second floor, passing a common room marked for the four rooms on the southeast wing, and entered their dorm. Ruby opening the door with her scroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room itself was fairly small for four people. It had four beds with red comforters and black pillows and sheets. Each bed had a desk next to it. And the two near walls had shelves against them and shelves up by the ceiling. There was a large round red rug on the floor in the middle, with two of the beds partially on it. Weiss and Yang were sitting on two of the beds. Yang looked up as they entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pointed at the door on the two new girl’s left. “Closet”  she pointed at the other side “nice bathroom, dresser is in the closet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake put her box on the floor next to the closet and placed her backpack in it, the top three-quarters of the bag sticking out. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Yang looked from the box to Blake, then at Ruby. “is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Blake looked ashamed. “I was a refugee, then a nomad, so I wasn’t exactly able to keep a lot of stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh...kay” Yang stood. “You probably need more clothes, tomorrow we’re taking you shopping, I’ll pitch in what I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help” Ruby put her backpack on one of the beds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.” Weiss pulled herself to the other side of her bed, somehow looking prim and proper as she tossed her legs over it. “My father.” she spit the title like it was poisonous. “Made a point to tell me to show off our families 'generosity’” she made air quotes around the last word. “He just wants to buy good press. I don’t even need to ask if I can take care of getting you a wardrobe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gave Weiss a flat look. “I’m not sure if I should thank you or feel used.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake.” Ruby put a hand on her partner’s arm, waiting for a moment as the cat ears relaxed, then turned to the rest of her team. “We need to trust each other. We’re all relying on the rest to protect us from being killed. Weiss, your family does have a reputation. But I’m willing to trust you, because you’re not like your family.. Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not.” Weiss crossed her arms. The light of the overhead lamp casting her face in shadow as she studied her feet. “I’m here to prove that. I know what my father’s done to the faunus. He spent millions lobbying for those laws as soon as grandfather died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby heard a low growl from next to her. Blake turned away, fighting back a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m willing to trust you. And..” Ruby paused. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ya, I need to do this now</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ “there are some things I need to tell you, all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang cocked her head and sat on the bed next to her partner. Ruby sat on the bed across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head as Ruby’s question seemed to break her train of thought. She sat down next to Ruby, crossing her arms with a sullen look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ruby hesitated, fear grabbing at her, she knew what Atlas was like, how would Weiss react? “I- I’m male-to-female transgender. Pre-op before you ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss slumped back, almost falling onto the bed as she blinked in surprise. “Okay then.” she pulled herself up and looked at the other two’s lack of reaction. “Don’t tell me you two already knew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m her sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded, not looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss coughed. “That’s why Ozpin called you Crimson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Ruby didn’t meet Weiss’s eyes. “Do, do you really not care? Or are you putting an act on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Weiss clasped her hands over her knee, looking down at them. “My father and brother would. But I don’t, there is someone very dear to me that’s like you. She gave me Eisfeuer. My father would be furious if he found out I’m on a team with both you and Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a surprise, the princess actually deviates from her parent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shot Blake a look as she glared at Weiss in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been the family poster girl for years. You’re basically the face of Atlas high society with all your concerts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my choice.” Weiss didn’t snap, she just sounded resigned. “Almost nothing was. I had to fight to attend any of the academies. I’m only here because my father didn’t want me in Atlas. Didn’t want Ironwood to have power over me like he did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really expect me to believe that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake!” Ruby grabbed her partner’s arm as the faunus tried to stand. “Cool it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stopped, and the other girls could almost see her bending her emotions back under control. She sat down with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth.. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss as she pulled her legs up, kicking off her heeled shoes. “Nothing I can say will make up for what my father did, all the deaths are on my bloodline. All the murders, corporate espionage, everything. The children carry the parent’s sins, that’s how the cycle goes.” Weiss’ hand went to something on her wrist, under her sleeve. “I’ll never repay this, my children are going to suffer Dust’s wrath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby raised an eyebrow at Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Church of Dust, it’s a karma thing.” Yang stage whispered to her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I’m religious, so what?” Weiss shook her head. “It’s not going to save me or my children if I’m not. The worst part is that the backlash isn’t even lessened by my fighting against it like with Winter, she argued with him, she tried to get him to stop, and I didn’t. By the time she left and his attention turned on me it was too late to fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spot of water appeared on her sleeve, and another on her collar. “I was just a decoration, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He focused on Winter and Whitley and was going to marry me off to get himself into a position of favor with some other section of Atlas nobility. I went along with it until he threw Winter out on the street for something that wasn’t her fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this whole time.” Blake’s arms were still crossed, but her ears were perked forwards, “you never had any control? Even during those public appearances with your two brothers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss made a face that Ruby couldn’t make any sense of. Some kind of sympathetic flinch? “A doll doesn’t get to choose where in the dollhouse she goes. That’s what I was. That’s all I was. A decoration for my bastard of a father to use, he had me everywhere. I was the young girl that made him look like a loving father. I hated it, I wanted to live my own life, not go from the pawn of a father to the pawn of a husband.” she stopped, then continued quietly. “Whenever anything would go wrong he would yell at me or winter, my mother was too drunk to notice so he came after us, board members going missing, found dead, losing profits because of accidents in the mines, robberies, white fang attacks. He would yell at us, on days that he had been drinking he would hit us. A few times I wished that the white fang would just find me and finish the job my father started, at least then I’d be dying for a reason. At least the pain would be over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all paused at that. Yang and Ruby shared an alarmed look before Yang pulled the heiress into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared at Blake in alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw you on campus the first day, when I scolded you. I was going to find a way to kill you during initiation. I, I was part of the white fang. I was for a long time.” Blake shook her head. “I’m ashamed. I wanted to kill you for something your father did. When he’s hurt you at least as much. At least for my people he was only an oppressive force, some vindictive god that might smite them down at any time, but was usually indifferent. You were there, you couldn’t have run even if you wanted to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded. “He, the last thing he said to me what that I’m a disappointment. It’s been so hard, I’m not even sure how I made it to this point, I wanted it to end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Ruby slid down and knelt in front of Weiss. “Don’t talk like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head. “I don't. I'm stronger than that now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need to talk about anything, I’m here, so’s Yang. I’ve been through some crap too, it’s not the same, but you’re not the only one that’s wanted to kill herself.” Ruby turned around. “As for you. You said was. So you left them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded. “I ran away from them, what they were doing, it crossed the line. We were supposed to make the world better,” she shuddered “not kill unarmed men in their sixties.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to protect you?” Ruby was sitting still in her awkward half-kneel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, I’ve been looking over my shoulder ever since I made it to Vale, they probably think I’m in the east or dead. But if they find out he’ll come after me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the authorities?” Yang asked. “You were part of a terrorist organization Blake” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head. “No, they think she’s dead. The one cat faunus in the white fang was known for wearing a beowulf mask, she was never caught without it. The mask was found next to a female skeleton, the skull was smashed across the ground. You’ve been written off as dead. My brother mentioned it the day I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flickered in Blake’s eyes. Agitation? Hope? “So you do want me alive..” she breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Blake shook her head. “I’d like to get to bed, if we can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Ruby stood. “Dibs on the shower.” she was already in her backpack, pulling out her pajamas.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Ruby. you know I wanted to go first.” Yang whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister “and I don’t want to wait for half an hour. I’ll be out soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake.” Weiss sat and looked across the gap to the faunus. “Why did you join the white fang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears cocked, and she thought for a few seconds. “I guess it was their leader, Adam found me at Pharos academy. He was so convincing, he told me about what was happening to the faunus on Anima and Mantel, and he asked me to help him put a stop to it.” she shook her head. “It sounded so good, I was going to be part of something that would give our people a place in the world again, after Faudlan was glassed in the great war. I guess he seduced me in with empty promises. I was willing to follow him into hell. I would have given him anything, and he took everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything?” Yang looked at Ruby, “what do you mean everything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life, my education, my chances at being more than just a common criminal, the last six years I followed him through everything. I did whatever he asked, I thought I loved him. At least Melana denied us a child, if she didn’t I don’t know what I would have done.” Blake’s ears drooped. “It was so stupid, I was barely old enough to know what I was doing, what I was giving him. What it meant, I threw everything away. The only reason I’m still here is my goddess wants me to do something. I should never have been accepted to Beacon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled Blake into a hug. “Don’t worry, you have us now. We’ll keep you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded and Weiss, after some hesitation, also nodded. “I’ll try, I just don’t know if I can trust you. I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll keep you safe too Weissicle.” Yang half squeezed her partner to her, making the heiress blush. “Just say the word and I’ll challenge your father to a fistfight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try at least.” Yang smiled. “Just sleep tonight, he can’t get to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded as Ruby wandered off to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the fan. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ruby yawned as she stepped out of the bathroom the next morning, her hair was still damp, but it would dry faster than any of the rest of her team’s. Blake was running a brush through her hair, trying to get it into the long braid she had been keeping, it had been a surprise to see how wavy it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone up?” Ruby looked at where Weiss was stubbornly holding her blankets over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be up soon.” Yang poked at Weiss and the heiress grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So” Ruby sat next to Blake. “Anything we need to get while out? Aside from Blake’s outfits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some stuff for the uniform.” Yang grabbed the sheets of paper that made up their student handbook. “I’m not even sure if I own a skirt anymore” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could wear pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hide these legs? I put work into these.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grumbled and rolled over. “Why won’t you let me sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s almost nine?” Ruby took the brush Blake had been using as her partner started tying the bow at the end of her hair over the hair tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Weiss sat up, yawning. “Are we allowed a coffee maker in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked through the papers. “Um, we aren't not allowed one. And we’re allowed to eat in our dorms so I would assume yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Add that to the list. I need coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only weigh like a hundred pounds Weissicle, is that a good idea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” Weiss pulled herself from under her blankets. “Too tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you awake enough to make a plan for today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower and coffee.” Weiss stumbled into the bathroom, then stumbled out again to get her clothes from on her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get us coffee.” Ruby stood up. “The usual Yang? I think there’s a Valen Sisters on campus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Yang fist-pumped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby knocked on the bathroom. “Weiss, what do you want for coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Large hazelnut valiano.” Weiss called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where it is, let me come with you.” Blake accompanied her through the waking dorms and out onto the campus. The small stand was embedded into the side of the hall that held the food court. With a window both inside and outside. The two girls made their orders, Blake eyeing Ruby’s large cup of orange liquid with ice clattering around in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither is yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sipped her tea. “Tea can be substituted for coffee. I’m not sure what that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar and caffeine with the syrups that they use to flavor things. I think they use coconut or something to dilute it or combine it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not coffee.” Blake opened the dorm door to find the bathroom open, Weiss was doing her makeup inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We brought coffee!” Ruby grinned as she passed Yang her dark molka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Weiss sipped at hers. “Much better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Weiss, do you have everything for your uniform?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely, unless it is in some absurd color like green or yellow” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Yang sat up. “I rock yellow” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re blonde” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss waved it off and sat on her bed, grabbing the papers and flipping through until she found the section on the uniform. She quickly started making faces, then she flipped the paper over and kept making faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she set the paper down and sighed. “Have I been pranked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yang looked over her shoulder. “That’s the uniform requirements.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not a uniform” Weiss flipped back to the first page. “This is ridiculous! A white or light grey shirt, collared shirt, or blouse. If wearing a collared shirt wear a black or red tie or bowtie. A black or mahogany jacket made of leather or cloth, but without a plastic outer layer. That can be a normal jacket, a bolero jacket, or any other kind by the way, and can be substituted with a buttoned vest.” she flipped the paper over, the other girls just watched her rant. “A black or dark grey belt of some kind. Black, grey, mahogany, or brown pants, which could be slacks, jeans, or even something like Yang’s cargo pants over there. Or a black, mahogany, or brown skirt that goes at least to the student’s mid-thigh. If tights or stockings are worn they should be in a color that matches either the jacket or the skirt, and shoes should be black or dark grey. You could wear combat boots with this outfit and it would be acceptable as long as they were black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright there Weissicle?” Yang looked over at her partner. “Are you going to have a stroke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine.” Weiss looked at the paper again. “At least they insist that all metallic fastenings or accessories be either matching or complimentary.” she looked at the next page idly, then turned red and grabbed it. “They what? You can do what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ruby looked over at the paper, seeing the heading upside down. “Oh ya, I got a message reminding me about that. Do we want me to make any requests for our team’s uniforms? I can put in requests to change parts of it. But they need to be in by tonight” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Weiss jumped to her feet and scattered pages everywhere. “We are going to follow this to the letter! It is called a uniform for a reason, we need to all match to have school spirit! To be a community!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay ice queen.” Yang sat her partner down as Blake sipped her tea on her side of the room. “Calm down. We don’t need to make any changes.” she sat next to Weiss. “You know why that is right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s because of encouraging individuality and expression after the great war.” Weiss processed what she just said. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you get it.” Yang patted her on the back. “But as a team we can agree to all have the same uniform.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please do that?” Weiss rubbed her face. “I need order, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ruby pulled a pen and paper out of her backpack. “Operation stop-Weiss-from-having-an-aneurysm-because-of-the-school-uniform is a go now.” she looked around. “so, any requests for it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pockets” Blake sat next to her. “I’d like to have something to carry things in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can the jacket not be far down the back please?” Yang stretched. “And not too tight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wrote down the requests. “I'd like to be able to have my pin.” she gestured at the casting of her symbol on her hip. “So the fastenings are going to need to be silver if you’re all okay with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White and black.” Weiss rubbed her eyes. “We’re all mismatched in our combat outfits, can we please be just white and black?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it” Ruby looked at her cloak. “I kind of want to wear my cloak though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So maybe a red outer jacket? Just so we all match?” Blake pulled herself closer to see Ruby’s notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss glared at her leader, then caved. “Fine, you can keep the cape and I'll figure out how to make the rest of us match.” she stood and gulped down the rest of her coffee. “Let’s go. I’m going to need time to find what we need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we dress-up dolls now?” Yang hoisted herself to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are my team and you will look like it. Or else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took the lead in Vale as they went shopping, starting with Blake’s clothes. Weiss had to be convinced away from the fancy boutiques that she first went to and into the mall. Where the team spent several hours bickering over what to do for the uniform, then another fifteen minutes with how many of each piece they needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally returned to their dorms they all washed the outfits, annoying a soda covered Nora when they took up most of the washing machines assigned to their section of the dorms, and moved everything from storage to their dorm, where they found another problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Yang looked around and finally spoke. “We might have too much stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between her things, Ruby’s things, and Weiss’s dozen and a half cases of things. They were taking up most of the floor and shelf space and there wasn’t enough closet for all of their clothes and Blake’s new wardrobe, which was on par with the rest of them after Weiss’ shopping enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around the scattered bits on the floor. “What are these for?” she picked up a piece of wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were in the closet, I found these too” Yang tossed a small cloth bag at her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” Ruby took out a small wooden peg. “Bunk beds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Weiss looked up from her desk, where she was fiddling with receipts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could make some,” Ruby flitted over a pile of Weiss’ cases using her semblance. “Ya, we could make bunk beds, then put most of these cases underneath once the beds are done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that safe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s awesome” Yang hopped onto her bed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does seem efficient.” Blake picked around the piles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Let's put it to a vote.” Weiss eyed the pegs warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we just did.” Ruby smiled and put the wood down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes and stood “fine, I’ll help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours of bed building and rearranging later Weiss sat on her bed, which was now under Yang’s, and Ruby and Blake were playing rock-paper-scissors for top after Ruby was eager but willing to give it up and Blake was too polite to insist on getting top. Ruby sighed and tossed her pillow onto the bottom at the end of it. The shelves had been stacked at the foot of Yang and Weiss’ beds near the bathroom, and the dresser, a tall contraption with fourteen drawers, was at the foot of Blake and Ruby’s bed. The desks had been put in the front of the room, and some of the shelves that were by the ceiling of the front had been repurposed for bedside tables for each bed. The last of the shelves was under the window between the beds, and the stacked shelves at the foot of the beds served as an impromptu counter for Weiss’ new coffee machine and the five beacon mugs that sat in a row, highly simplified versions of each of their symbols were sharpied onto four of the handles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everything fits!” Yang cheered from her bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only took all day,” Weiss sighed. “Why do beds weigh so much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” Blake looked over her new clothes, sorting them out, Weiss had put colored stickers onto the different drawers, instantly claiming one of the two extra ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving.” Ruby opened her scroll. “The hall opens for dinner soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uniforms first.” Weiss sat up. “We’re going to look our best for tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Party was yesterday Weissicle.” Yang looked down from her bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but we need to show up looking our best because.. Because..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled kindly at Weiss’ floundering. “Because great things are expected of us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Weiss snatched on the lifeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fine. “ Yang hopped down, then paused, stamping her foot on the floor. “Is it solid concrete under here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, might be stone” Ruby kicked the floor. “At least it’s soundproof so we don’t need to know what other teams are up to down there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uniforms” Weiss tossed the jackets at her leader and partner. “I want dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uniforms that Weiss had settled on were actually quite comfortable. And after Ruby had had an idea and taken them to a tailor that specialized in equipping huntsmen, could be fairly durable. Each girl had a white blouse with a dark grey low cut vest over it and a bolero jacket that buckled across the collarbone with a steel buckle and otherwise hung loose and came down to the elbow. They each had a black skirt that came to just above the knees under the vest and over the blouse with a thick belt worn at an angle, a pair of buckling pouches attached to the low end of each belt. Some kind of black stockings, black tights, or black leggings were worn underneath the skirt, and pitch black slip on running shoes finished the outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s modifications, which would take a few days, were adding tough armor-cloth to the vests and jackets, fully replacing hers with an armored corset. Adding light armor cloth plates to the inside of the skirts, and replacing the shoes with thin black boots that would hug the legs and feet and reach the upper calf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each uniform also had a personal touch, Blake had gotten a vest with pockets, and wore her bow at the end of her braid. Yang had a pair of yellow bracelets to match her hair that could be replaced with Ember Celica. Ruby had her emblem on her hip and her cloak over her shoulders, pinned back to not cover her whole body. Weiss had just added a pair of silver earrings and a silver bracelet, as well as the silver hairpiece that held her ponytail up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team stood together in front of the mirror when they all finished getting dressed, and Yang whistled. “Alright Weiss, you did a good job on this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, to be a team you need to look like a team. Even if our leader sticks out like a goose among the swans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stuck out her tongue “at least I’m still a bird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and we match enough.” Weiss mussed with her hair. “Off to dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Ruby cheered and led the way to the hall. It was a long grey building, part of the castle's original structure. A small plaque on the wall explained something about how it had been the banquet hall when it was first built, but now it was full of tables and benches in long lines, with the end of the hall closest to the kitchen taken up by the long covered tables that the kitchen staff would place food, then students could serve themselves from there buffet style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if these are working yet?” Yang waved her scroll, opened to her Beacon ID, as they entered the long hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can find out.” Ruby led the way to where a man was tending the small kiosk where students would go to pay for food. Beacon had a complicated financial system set up, funded by a combination of students taking missions and the school collecting a third of the bounty, government grants, and donations from wealthy individuals and other huntsmen. Students had a quota that they could use for food and ammunition, as well as additional supplies. But it only went so far and was calculated to force the students into tighter budgets than many huntsmen would find themselves on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are these working yet?” Ruby asked, offering her scroll to the man, the quotas were attached to their trainee IDs, and the chips that could be slotted into scrolls held the digital version of the plastic card each student was also given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tapped it to his machine, and shook his head. “Sorry, sometimes things get delayed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Ruby reached into her belt pouch and pulled out her wallet. “Here is me, and here’s my partner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby. You don’t need to do that” Blake whispered as they got out of earshot of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Ruby smiled at her partner. “It’s fine.” she skipped off to look for cookies. The rest of her team getting their own meals and sitting down with her on a long bench. Blake sat next to Ruby, who could feel something wrong with her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake poked at her sushi with a pair of chopsticks. “Ya, it’s just that. I’ve always had people doing that for me, I’ve never had much money, and people..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They looked down on you for being a faunus attending school on the refugee program?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded. “Even after I dropped out I was always relying on everyone else to get things done. Ilia was the one that was the most responsible, she passed as human so she was always the one holding down a job to keep everything together while Adam and I. Ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake. Don’t worry about that,” Ruby tried to get her partner to smile “soon schedules will be handled and the quotas will work, you’ll be able to pay for your own meals. If you really feel bad about this you can try to get a job, even a student job here might make you feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ruby.” Blake tried to smile, the expression faltering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slammed into the table across from them, making them all jump and Weiss cling to Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up at Ren’s gentle rebuke as Nora leaned across the table towards them  “We saw what you did with the nevermore, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Weiss smiled, a false smile of pride. “It was a team effort” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we join you?” Jaune was wearing jeans and a black hoodie with a cartoon rabbit on the front. Pyrrha stood behind him and waved, Ruby waved back and looked away, her face warming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” Weiss continued to smile at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Ruby smiled. “I’m Ruby by the way, I’m not sure if I introduced myself out in the forest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune Arc, and this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos, and my teammates Nora Valkyrie and Ren Lie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie Ren.” Ren corrected him absently as he sat down. “Call me Ren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you all.” Yang held out a hand. “I’m Yang Xou-long” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee.” Weiss was sitting primly. Projecting confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t introduce herself. Instead focusing on her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, enjoying the first weekend before classes?” Jaune put down his plate and sat next to Pyrrha across from Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, Weiss picked out the team uniform.” Yang hopped up and spun around, showing it off. “She did a good job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks nice.” Pyrrha smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you, do you have a uniform?” Weiss covered her mouth as she placed a bite of salad in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not yet, we were going to keep it simple, probably black for me and Ren, and mahogany for the girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby glanced at her partner, Blake was looking nervous. “Are you alright?” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you Pyrrha? What are your plans for the weekend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the redheaded woman pulled back from Weiss’ question “I’m probably just going to be doing some light reading.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reading?” Yang snorted “na, we need to get out to a party. You must have been to some awesome ones back in Minstrel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I was, it was kind of cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I know the best place in town. It’s over by the docks of Vale so if we get on the bus in about thirty minutes we’ll make it just in time to be ready for the real crowd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, please don’t take them anywhere bad.” Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking Junior’s” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stared her sister’s smirk down. “Fine, not like I can stop you, but be back before midnight. And no drinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” Yang waved her off. “You coming Blake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This establishment better not be some dive bar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Yang threw her hands up. “You guys joining us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Ruby?” Nora asked over her tower of balanced meatballs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m seventeen, they won’t even let me in the door. Owner’s a bit paranoid about what might happen if someone drinks there that’s too far underage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m game.” Jaune looked to his team. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to try it.” Pyrrha pushed her empty plate aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in!” Nora jumped up, failed to get the bench out of the way, and fell on her back. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you.” Ren reached down to pick his partner up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun guys.” Ruby picked up her and Blake’s plates, putting them into the long revolving conveyor to be washed. “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hopped up and followed her. When they got back to the dorm Ruby finally asked her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened to the assertive girl that protected me from Weiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked ashamed “that was different, that was standing up to a bully. I don’t do social interaction very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ruby sat on her bed. “Do you have any plans for tonight? Reading some of those smut books you tried to hide on the shelf?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned bright red. “Um, maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me know when I can come back in if you decide to start, um.” Ruby turned pink “playing. I’m going to go get some practice in with my baby, I need to make sure the modifications are working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake covered her mouth, then smirked and put her hands down. “I will, I’ll leave a ribbon on the door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Ruby’s turn to stutter and turn red as she grabbed her things and hurried into the bathroom. Changing into her combat gear. She had updated the outfit recently, the black long sleeved dress was still there, and the red skirts under the dress to give her hips more definition, the tights and boots were black, and she had replaced the simple waist cincher with a corset, laced at the front with red cords and armored, a normal corset could stop knives, hers could deflect bullets. It went from the top of her hips to just under her bust. her belt went over the corset, additional bullets, a pouch for her weapon’s magazines, her dagger, and the clip for her weapon on it. Anything else went into the hidden pockets in her skirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped out of the bathroom to see Blake reading. “I’m off,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded, absorbed in her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby went to one of the indoor training rooms in the gym, the padded floor giving a little bit of spring under her boots. She let Crescent Rose slide open and slid her fingers past the flap to the control panel, hitting a new switch she had added in the last week. The silvery blades of her weapon slid back, exposing the hard black rubber underneath them. She poked at it, then swung the scythe around a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Weight’s the same</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she swung the blade up, spinning it so the weapon split the air in a vertical line from floor to ceiling twice. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spin is good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she closed the weapon and brought it into rifle mode, then carbine mode. “Good to go” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started going through her maneuvers, the cloth of her outfit leaching the sweat from her skin. She kept at it for a while until she came to the end of a set and her scroll buzzed. She looked at the message, expecting her team, but getting a notice to leaders instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <b>Please report to the ballroom for assignment of mentors.</b>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ruby followed a small crowd into the ballroom. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder who that was?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ a brown haired hare faunus had been watching her as she trained, and ran away with a squeak as Ruby noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ballroom had more students than when she had slept here, Blake acting as her sentinel so she could rest without worrying. Almost twice as many it looked like. She skirted the main group, standing by the wall until something happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of waiting and watching Goodwitch get more and more disappointed with the students around her, including Stella and a tall brown haired man who looked painfully plain. A voice at her side startled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a dance you know, being a wallflower won’t get you any mystique.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up at the woman, she was tall, probably taller than Yang, and wore a mix of chocolate browns and tans. Her sunglasses looked expensive, and she was wearing a chocolate brown beret. “Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” the woman leaned against the wall next to her. “So you’re the prodigy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know.” Ruby looked away, embarrassed. “Maybe? I’m Ruby Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raised an eyebrow “Coco Adel, leader of team Coffee. And I have a proposal for you kid” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Goodwitch, and she puts a strong emphasis on students making choices for themselves, so how about instead of hanging out here for the next hour I just pick you up and we get going? Most of the second year leaders were given short reports on the incoming leaders so we can pick out who we would be mentoring, I had Velvet scout you out so I’d know if you were as good as the rumors said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was she the hare faunus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you saw her?” Coco chuckled. “That explains why she was so panicked. Ya, the thing that got my attention for you was your report being impossibly bland. Nobody that got into Beacon at your age would be that uninteresting so you caught my interest.” Coco held out a hand. “So, are you willing to be mentored by someone who had her team spying on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around, so many faces, so many possibilities of people that would reject her and leave her mentorless. “Do you know about my, um, thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thing?” Coco smirked. “The report listed you as male and I’m fairly sure that those are real. So trans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, that’s the thing.” Ruby looked down “you don’t need to take me if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who kicked you as a kid?” Coco patted her shoulder. “I’ll teach you how to do makeup if you want. I don’t really care what’s between someone’s legs unless I want to get into their skirt, and I’m good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled “ya, You’ll make as good a mentor as any, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great to hear.” Coco started walking to the other side of the room, her presence clearing a small path. Ruby followed her until Coco stopped next to Goodwitch, who had waived off the other students and was taking a sip from a thermos on the table beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Adel.” Goodwitch waved them forwards “I assume you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na, I’m just trying to sneak my mentee out before someone poaches her.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is your student then?” Goodwitch looked Ruby over. “I expected someone more.. Rebellious from you Coco.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to start toeing the line at some point” Coco tossed an arm over Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you Mister Rose? I assume you agreed to this after following Miss Adel across the room like a puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. And I prefer Miss Rose. Professor.” Ruby looked at the floor again. Her voice getting quieter as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Goodwitch tapped on her scroll. “This event will take another few hours, come to my office if you have time tonight Rose. As of now the two of you are paired as mentor and student. Take care of them Coco” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show her the ropes” Coco led Ruby out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I just got in trouble.” Ruby looked back to where Goodwitch was rubbing her temples as surreptitiously as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na, you’re good. She just wants to talk to you about ‘is this the choice you want to make’ or something. As I said, she has a thing about student’s choices. I’ll admit, that was weird for her though.” Coco led Ruby to the dorms, following the winding halls of the Beacon castle. They finally got to dorm building B, and Coco led Ruby to a first floor room, opening the door and letting Ruby in. “I’m back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet lay on a bed, reading a magazine, she looked up to Coco and Ruby and waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the boys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out in Vale, something about some fighting ring in a bar having someone from Patch who might be up for a brawl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby winced “did they mention Goldilocks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe? I wasn’t really listening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sighed. “Yang, what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Coco flopped onto a beanbag and gestured at the one next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby finally glanced around the room, it was bigger than her dorm, with the desks all pushed into a counter on one side, and the four beds pushed into a double bed and two singles. Beanbags surrounded a shelf that had a small entertainment center set up on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down already.” Coco leaned back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ruby sat down in one of the other beanbags, it was huge. “Do second years get bigger dorms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got the small room.” Coco shook her head. “Na, each corner of each floor has one room that’s smaller than the rest, something about needing to fit the common room into the floor plan.” Coco crossed her arms behind her head. “So, mentor, I’m kind of your go to for what’s happening around here. So paperwork, leadership advice, scheduling, anything like that. I’d even be willing to toss Velvet at you to help with homework.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Ruby looked over at Velvet “shouldn’t you ask her before volunteering her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said I would.” Velvet didn’t look up. “I already help my own team enough. what’s one more student that’s doing something I’ve mastered?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. okay” Ruby fidgeted in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your instincts are in the right place kid. Normally volunteering your team for things is a good way to make them hate you. I learned that from experience, Velvet wouldn't speak to me for a month.” Coco hesitated. “That’s about it, the mentor-mentee thing is pretty simple on the surface, but there is something else I need to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet perked up “was it weaver again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Coco paused, collecting her thoughts as Velvet rolled off the double bed and came around to kneel next to her. “There is another reason that I chose you. My semblance.. I call it fateweaver, it lets me see some of the outcomes of choices.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like all of them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only important ones, and it’s exactly as confusing as you think it gets.” Coco took off her sunglasses “It triggered when I was going to put the report on you aside, when I was almost done considering you. It’s why I noticed how boring your report was, I looked again. I saw that if I didn’t take you you would be locked into a loop of bad situations, tossed from mentor to mentor until you were abandoned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coco let the question hang “I don’t know. I just kept seeing Ozpin nearby, influencing the choices. He’s up to something, even more than he usually is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the reason I’m here early.” Ruby felt the urge to look over her shoulder. “Do, do you think that he wants me for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. I just don’t know what.” Coco looked around. “He’s always got some plan or another, I keep seeing him in weaver. He’s a schemer, but I think he’s a good person. Don’t worry about this kid, it’s probably as simple as he thinks you can handle more than you actually can, you’re young, and have already been through some crap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve made it this far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. keep going. You can do this. You were good out in the forest when your team took out that nevermore, just keep going like that and you’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But just in case you need some time away from being responsible for your team, our dorm’s open. Even if it’s something as simple as needing to unwind or sleep.” Coco tried to lean back in her beanbag, and almost fell over. “So, any more questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby closed the door to the dorm quietly as she left, the responsibilities and expectations of a leader weren’t what she expected, but the higher minimum grade was going to suck. She wandered her way past the ballroom, it was empty except for a few members of the cleaning staff sweeping the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodwitch’s office was in the northern tower of Beacon, on the other side of an elevated walkway and next to the river that flowed past below it. Ruby brushed off her skirt as she knocked on the door near the top of the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the door open, it was a relatively large room, a pair of couches on the near two walls and a shelf next to the window behind the large oak desk. Goodwitch looked up at her. “Ah, Rose. so you did have time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Ruby looked for somewhere to sit, but just stood by the deck instead. “So, what did you want to talk about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodwitch sighed, turning away from the computer that was on the part of her desk against the wall “this will not take very long. The thing I wanted to talk to you about was you Rose. You have put me in an uncomfortable position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Ruby studied the desk. “I, I just.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to explain your feelings or your need to transition to me. I am very familiar with the concept. I am one of our counselors after all, you are not the first student here with a different soul and body. And I sincerely doubt that you will be the last” Goodwitch leaned her elbows on the desk and placed one hand in the other. “And you yourself have not put me in this position, rather, there are things that are outside of your perspective. My secrets that I do not wish to share and secrets that are not mine to share. I do not disapprove of you Rose, however I cannot openly support you as I would like to. I must be indifferent, but this is not resistance, this is simply the only support I can offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you.” Ruby smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any other questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby upended her mouth, then hesitated. “Nope, Coco answered everything.” she turned. “Thank you Professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome Rose, for what little it is worth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t like the expression Goodwitch made, almost something was hurting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to her dorm as the sun was starting to go down, backlighting the city of vale with orange and pink. She opened the door to her dorm to find Blake in what was probably the exact same position as when she had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Blake” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake waved an ear in her direction. Ruby pulled off her combat outfit in the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, a black tank top and white fleece sweatpants with pink dots all over them. She looked out the window as she lay down, Yang and Weiss would probably be another few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Blake. Tomorrow I need to run us through a physical exam, it’s not due until probably next weekend but I’m going to want to do it now.” Ruby reached for her scroll where she had put it on her shelf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake paused and shuffled around on her bunk, finally looking down at her. “Are you going to let Yang and Weiss know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing it now. Hopefully Yang actually remembers she’s not supposed to drink, after about nine the bartenders at Junior’s tend to stop checking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss to, though I guess in Atlas she was able to drink, the drinking age is seventeen there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s where I first got drunk three years ago.” Blake made a face “It was a mistake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three years? Don’t you mean two years?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Blake rolled onto her bed. “I’m twenty, at least I think I’m twenty.” something tinkled on her bed. “Ilia got me a new chain for this for what is probably my birthday..” she trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let her think, rolling over and letting her own thoughts wander until she fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that was a long one. Sorry to say that the chapters will usually be shorter than this. but I have a lot to say on it.<br/>as for the oaths. I came up with them on a whim, thinking that the huntsmen swearing an oath would be interesting, and all the girls altered theirs according to their own beliefs. Ruby's was the most altered, adding another full stanza and it threw Ozpin off because her mother did the same thing. (hence his reaction, the last team that did what team Ruby just did was team Stark, her mother's team.)<br/>as for the team name, I noticed while looking at team Cardinal that a last name can be used (Sky Lark's last name is used, not his first). and so I tossed the four hours that I spend trying to come up with a name that started with a C back into the doom dimension where it belongs. Another pattern for other fanfic writers: the team leader's letter is always the first in pre-volume 4 cannon.<br/>As for the dorms, once a year is assigned a dorm, they stay there for four years, and in case you couldn't tell, Blake was staying in the dorm building that was empty before initiation. this is just a bit of logical consistency for me. I also noticed while watching the show that the dimensions of Juniper's dorm were larger than Ruby's (namely, it was at least half again wider). instead of fixing it, I lampshaded it, because I like the bunkbed thing.<br/>as for what a valiano is, it's just the in-world equivalent of an americano. because there is no America on Remnant.<br/>the uniform thing, as well as being fun to write, was both my including the in-world view of personal expression being important and my wanting to include some of my inspiration, namely the Remnants series on youtube by Switchback Channel. it was part of my inspiration to even do this, and heavily inspired my iteration of Blake. I also liked some of the outline of the uniform in it, so I changed how the Beacon uniform works.<br/>as for team Coffee and the mentors. I found it weird that leaders, who had a LOT of responsibility. had no support network. so I gave them mentors. Coco is mostly Ruby's because plot, and because I am trying to minimize my use of OCs (aside from using them as antagonists). as for the team, I have not read After the Fall, but what information I've found from it is nonsense. I am tossing it into the doom dimension, until further notice, nothing established in it is cannon here.<br/>Coco's semblance is something interesting that I came up with, a semblance that messes with destiny. I'll drop a worldbuilding hint here, it shares an origin with the Schnee semblance.<br/>A final comment involving what Goodwitch said. The soul on Remnant is proven to exist, so the easy explanation for trans people is a body-soul mismatch. </p><p>also, I think I know how I'm going to do my iteration of a world of remnant, and I'm up for feedback on either option (for now I'm just going to go with both.)<br/>my plan is to have any information that might be useful in the next couple chapters that I can't crowbar in via exposition in the beginning notes, and then I'm going to add another work to this series, a glossary like Brandon Sanderson does with the Mistborn saga.<br/>it's an idea, and maybe not even a good one, so we'll see. </p><p>stay safe, and the updates might end up slowing to the originally intended one per two weeks soon, college is starting to ramp up, and calculus is still not fun.</p><p>Edit: so, I realized at 2:00 AM the day after I posted this (12 minutes before the edit) that I never described Blake's huntress outfit... and I redesigned it. How's that for something that an editor should have caught?<br/>I'm debating retconning it in, but next time she shows up in her outfit you're getting a proper description. my bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Leadership's Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss grumbled as she brushed her teeth. Only a few days into the semester and she had overslept on every single one of them. The first time Ruby had used a signal whistle to wake her up, the second and third time Yang had yanked the blankets off of her. This time she had woken up and told her team that she would only be a few minutes, then she drifted off for almost an hour, her scroll waking her from her doze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does everything need to be so damn early?” she needed to skip doing makeup as she grabbed her bag and ran to Professor Port’s class. She slipped in as the professor was coming around the corner at the end of the hall and almost ran down the stairs to her seat. Getting to her chair next to Ruby as Port came in, setting his notes on the large desk at the front of the room and clearing his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning students. Today we will continue our overview of grimm physiology with the boarbatusk.” the rounding man turned to the chalkboard and began to draw out a side-on view of the pig-like grimm. Weiss knew everything he was explaining, but took notes anyway. The average specimen was about three feet to the shoulder, between four and six feet long, and had the body construction of a boar with the back half smaller and the front half larger. Long tusks, check. Very angry was almost a given for grimm. Incredibly stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby poked her on the shoulder and Weiss looked over. Ruby was holding out a muffin to her. It was chocolate, her favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, you need to be paying attention.” Weiss hissed under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby nodded and put the muffin in front of Weiss, going back to her notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, let me tell you the story of how I first encountered a boarbatusk in my youth.” Professor Port had put down the chalk and turned to them. Weiss stifled a groan, he had done this every time. She kept her eyes on him, his small glasses that just barely covered his grey eyes, his thinning grey hair and bushy mustache. He was wearing the same burgundy suit today. It might have been his school uniform when he was a student here, however long ago that was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss glanced at her team, Yang was leaning back listening to the story, Blake was alternating paying attention, working on coloring in whatever that red thing was in front of her, and looking at Weiss’ muffin with longing. Ruby.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss sighed, Ruby was drawing a picture in her sketchbook. It was taking shape as the professor in his current aged state holding the hybrid of a blunderbuss and battlaxe that was mounted over the chalkboard and standing on a dead boarbatusk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted and went back to watching the professor, absently pulling bits off of her muffin and eating them. She heard Yang giggling and looked over. Ruby had drawn little Xs over the dead grimm’s eyes, contrasting with the rest of the stylized, but mostly realistic picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something funny girls?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss started. The rest of the room was quiet enough that the professor had heard Yang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing teach.” Yang grinned. “Just enjoying the story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t just a story. It is the saga of the huntsmen that came before you. You should learn from them so you know how to behave as a proper huntress. A huntsman needs to be clever, strong, intelligent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss glared at Ruby, who was still drawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A huntsman needs to be observant. A huntsman needs to be compassionate, well educated, and wise.” Port looked around the room. “Now, who among you thinks they fulfill these qualities as you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quiet, nobody wanted to answer it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss raised her hand “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby winced next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so we have a true huntress in our midst.” he looked at the clock. “I’ve already lost my place in my tale, so instead we’ll have an early live demonstration. Mister Winchester, Mister Arc. Please help me with the cage. Miss Schnee, change into your combat attire if you will. And bring your weapon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stood and turned, starting to go up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want some help Weiss?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stopped and glared at Ruby, who flinched back. Blake’s ear flicked and she turned to her partner. Weiss stalked out of the room and around the corner to the locker room. She opened her locker and pulled out her combat attire, shimmying into the white, knee-length dress and pulling the belt closed around her middle, her two pouches, one for dust and one for carrying mundane items, settling at the base of her spine. She pulled on her red lined white jacket, tossing the uniform into the locker haphazardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That little bitch, who does she think she is?” Weiss growled as she checked the dust chambers in Myrtenaster. “Asking if I need help? Getting me into a situation to admit so much about myself last week, and for what? Just because she wanted to come out about something that wasn’t even our business?” she slammed her locker shut. “And I left Eisfeuer in my room again, great.” she turned and left the locker room “She hasn’t been paying attention, she’s disappearing some days, and then she runs off to her mentor’s dorm. She’s slacking off there too no doubt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stalked back into the classroom. Port was holding his weapon and standing next to a large cage with grimsmoke leaking out of it. Captive grimm tended to start to die and disintegrate after a few days, the exception being the arma gigas, for some reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready Professor.” Weiss drew her weapon, running through the mental checks for fighting a grimm as she fixed her stance and raised her guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then. Begin!” Port slammed his axe down on the cage’s latch, making it pop open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boarbatusk instantly charged at Weiss. She dived to the side as it sped past her, scrambling on the hard floor to stop and turn around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Weiss!” Yang called from her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight well” Blake was waving a small red triangular flag with the R W B Y of their team moniker on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss sidestepped the next charge, stabbing the grimm’s side, only for her weapon to clatter off the bony plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this Weiss!” Ruby called, standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Ruby!” she yelled back, she stabbed at the boarbatusks eye as it charged, but Myrtenaster caught on the bones of the tusk and skull, Weiss skidded as she struggled with the beast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is a new approach.” Port commented “I like it” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you would</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Weiss tried to pull away but got rammed in the chest for her trouble, losing her grip on her rapier as it got thrown in another direction. Hitting the wall in front of the seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you are weaponless. This is a situation that you all need to be ready for in the field.” Port hefted his weapon and raised it into a ready stance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss dodged aside as the grimm rammed into the wall, going for her blade and scooping it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss, go for the belly, it has no armor on the un-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop telling me what to do!” Weiss yelled at Ruby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss settled her stance, studying the grimm. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The wall stopped it</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she flicked her weapon to purple gravity dust and let it trickle out, charging her semblance with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the thing charged again she flicked her fingers, a black glyph appearing in front of her, the grimm rebounded against the wall of gravity and flew onto it’s back, she jumped up using two more glyphs and impaled the grimm. A single killing blow so clean that no blood splattered out as the grimm dissolved in seconds, flakes of ash drifting up past her as her aura shimmered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done.” Port smiled at her. “It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss sheathed her sword and glared up at Ruby as she climbed the stairs. She sat in her chair, ignoring Ruby’s whispered questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the class was out and Weiss left, leaving her team behind as she started on her way to the lockers to change. She looked back, Ruby wasn’t following her, but only because Blake was holding onto her partner’s arm to stop her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>At least one of you knows your place</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she changed and went to her next class, dust application. It was simple for her, easy even, but she needed it to get into the upper levels of the subject, and she needed to know this to be able to fix her grandfather’s company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At lunch she didn’t see ‘the dolt’, as Weiss was starting to call Ruby, but Blake was giving her dirty looks as Jaune, Yang, and Nora loudly talked over their food. Afterwards she started on her way to the library to study and begin an essay. Walking through the chaotic halls of Beacon, so unorganized and terribly laid out. As she started through a courtyard to not need to go in another massive loop she saw a man sitting on a bench. A man in a burgundy suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Port looked up from his piles of paper. “Ah, Miss Schnee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I enjoyed your lecture today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you, I enjoy my teaching, and you certainly spiced it up a little with your demonstration of skill.” he studied her. “Is something wrong Miss Schnee?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.. Yes.” Weiss sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak dear girl, bottling up your emotions will not help anyone, especially not you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.” Weiss dusted her skirt. “I think that I should have been the leader of team Ruby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Port looked her over for a long moment. “That is rather preposterous, though I admire your sense of ego, it is far and away more than I had in my youth. Perhaps I would have amounted to more if I had your drive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Weiss had to stop herself from glaring at her professor. “I would be a perfect leader, I am well organized, what grades I have are perfect, and I am far more mature than that dolt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are older,” Port put his papers aside “but you seem to have missed one thing I mentioned today. Compassion. I saw how Miss Rose asked you if you were alright after the boarbatusk rang your bell against that wall. She offered help when you were injured, and what she brought you earlier was doubtless your breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not my breakfast, I was able to get up just fine, why would I need to eat in class?” Weiss stomped her foot on the cobblestones. “I was able to get up just fine, I always have been, I simply asked her to bring me something because I had something to attend to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not wearing your makeup today Miss Schnee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss opened her mouth, then closed it again. “I didn’t have time. At least I was paying attention. You couldn't see what she was doing but she was drawing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor laughed “I know, she has given me a copy of her sketch every day so far when she gets to my class in the afternoon. I’m starting to decorate my office with them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re okay with that!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Rose has been asking me if there is anything she missed on her notes after each class. She has missed things but she is doing her best.” Port flipped one of his papers over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But. But she’s.” Weiss sighed. This wasn’t getting her anywhere. “Thank you for talking to me, professor.” She stood and walked to the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her hour in the library Weiss rejoined her team for Goodwitch’s combat fundamentals. After her own match against Jaune, the poor boy hadn’t even been able to get his shield up so she just immobilized him with ice and repeatedly poked him in the breastplate to make a point. She watched Ruby sparring with Nora, which looked a lot like a small fast cat trying to fight a large angry dog. Any one of Nora’s blows would have finished the fight, but none of them were hitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” Goodwitch dimmed the isolation lights. “Rose, please explain why you spent the entire match </span>
  <em>
    <span>taunting</span>
  </em>
  <span> your opponent?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that hammer hit me I’d be ringed out, so I was hoping to wear her down.” Ruby looked at the lightly breathing Nora. “It didn’t work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s putting it lightly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weeell” Nora added. “If she had kept it up long enough I probably would have made a mistake anyway, and it would have worked fine against a grimm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to your seats, both of you.” Goodwitch looked down at her ever present oversized scroll “Nevermind. your antics have cost us time for the last match, it was an acceptable plan on your part Rose, but some fights need to be ended quickly. And Miss Valkyrie, your strikes were too wild, if Rose had been using a more maneuverable weapon you would have lost that fight. Class dismissed” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby climbed up to her team to get her bag, it was black canvas with that Rose symbol of hers emblazoned on it in red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was an embarrassment” Weiss crossed her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ruby looked back as she was turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A draw? Really? You are supposed to be a prodigy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Nora in the gym? She can deadlift like seven of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You know that there is a record of wins and losses for each team in this class, we had only wins until now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was doing my best, I could have beaten her if I had more time.” Ruby looked at her scroll “frick. Blake can you get me something and bring it to my next class? I need to meet with Oobleck before it starts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby went down the stairs in a half-run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Weiss called down “We weren’t done!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to her after her next class” Blake started down the stairs, “she’ll probably be out early, it’s that art class with Port.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one at the top of the tower? Yang asked, looking towards where Ruby had gone, then around towards the top of the tower “yikes, no wonder she needs you to get her something if she’s talking to Oobleck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll talk to her after that.” Weiss led the remainder of her team down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After wandering the unfamiliar halls for a quarter hour she found and sat outside the room where Ruby’s class was, she could see the girl inside, looking over some kind of model with the rest of the class, then running to her sketchpad as Port tossed a box over it. She did her homework, trying to type out an essay on her scroll, and finally giving up. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need one of those big laptop scrolls.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she looked into the room, where Ruby was now comparing a sketch to the same model, and looking disappointed as she pointed at parts of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Port dismissed the students with a laugh, chuckling as Ruby put a paper on his desk. Ruby came out smiling, tossing a balled up paper napkin into a garbage can by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby Rose.” Weiss stood. “We weren’t done talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby turned around. “What is it Weiss?” she started stowing her sketchbook in her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, you walked away as I was trying to tell you how you could have won your fight. You weren’t paying attention in class, and you have been slacking off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean slacking off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been disappearing, there are entire periods where I just can’t find you. You have been off with team Coffee instead of doing homework in the library or even the dorm. You aren’t doing your job as leader!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss, I’ve been in class, ask Goodwitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if, I saw the class schedule, Goodwitch isn’t even available for classes in the times I can’t find you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make excuses!” Weiss yelled. “You don’t have the focus or the will to succeed in this school. Ozpin should just get it over with and kick you out already. Unless you’re here to fill some metric, and in that case you should just let me take over and lead this team like I was meant to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss, calm down.” Ruby looked around, they were getting attention. “We can talk about this back at the dorm, I’ll hear you out. Whatever I’m doing wrong I’ll fix it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. we are going to have this conversation here. You don’t get time to come up with excuses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not making excuses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hells you’re not. You don’t deserve to be here, I had to fight to get into this school and you just waltz in two years early? Who did you bribe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, you don’t have the money to properly bribe anyone, you didn’t even help with Blake’s wardrobe. Maybe the question should be who you offered your virginity to to get in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone gasped behind Weiss and Ruby stepped back. “I didn’t” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss caught the sob in her voice, she had her. “Yes you did, don't lie to me. Who was it? A professor? A benefactor? The headmaster?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby glared at her, a tear running down her cheek and disappeared, a trail of rose petals leading down the stairs. Weiss ran to the banister and saw a red cloak disappear from the bottom. “Come back here you underage harlot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss. Schnee.” the voice was low, and only a few feet behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss turned to see Professor Port. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office. Now.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Weiss’s face burned as she returned to her dorm. Port had asked all the students that had seen the encounter to not spread any news of it, pointing out that if the rumor twisted it could ruin Ruby’s reputation or result in an investigation that none of them wanted to be a part of. He had then taken Weiss to his office and told her exactly what he thought of her display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if that dolt could get into this school any other way.” Weiss opened her dorm, Yang was sitting on her bed, doing something on her scroll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Weissicle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Weiss sat down on her bed, opening her scroll and picking up the notebook that she used for her theoretical stock portfolio. Her father didn’t trust her with a real one, unlike her younger brother, hopefully she would be able to prove him wrong during the break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat and did her normal reviews, noting figures and internally debating if a change of Vale council members would make the value of the local dust trade become as ragged as it currently was. After a while something started bothering her, something hadn’t happened yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, Yang had gotten back first because of Weiss’ undeserved lecture, and Blake wouldn’t be back until later..  Ruby. the dolt usually came back to get something a few minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your dolt of a sister gotten to?” Wiess stood and looked up at Yang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do’know” Yang shrugged from her position lying on her bed. “Off with Coco and Velvet maybe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss snorted. “Probably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake came back a while later, Weiss had found a book on the shelf, it was a generic fantasy book that was probably the dolt’s, but it would do until she could find something more substantial at the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake stood by Weiss’ bed and crossed her arms. Wiess looked up after a while. “Yes Blake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where Ruby is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your partner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s ears pinned back. “Yes. she is, and someone needs to go get her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have an assignment that I need to do. And you’ve only been in here if yours are all finished. So naturally you should go find her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss glared at Blake, but the apparently older girl didn’t flinch or back down “Fine.” Weiss sighed and stood. Leaving the dorm and walking to where Ruby had mentioned that team Coffee was, in case they ever needed her. She knocked on the door. Hearing what sounded like soft sobbing inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, a hare faunus with brown hair looking out at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coco.” The faunus stepped aside as a much taller woman pulled the door the rest of the way open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the ice bitch.” the brown haired woman, presumably Coco, looked over her sunglasses at Weiss. “Thought you’d be taller.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you probably want to find Ruby right?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sent to fetch her because her partner couldn’t be bothered.” Weiss followed Coco to the common room for her dorm, Coco looked around it and pointed at the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m here for my teammate. Where is she?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my dorm, and you’re not going near her.” Coco pulled off her sunglasses, her brown eyes burned with contained rage as her voice settled into a low growl. “She’s too gentle and forgiving to get after you for what you just did, so I’m going to. What you did earlier was insubordinate, immature, and unbecoming of a huntress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Weiss squawked and took a step towards the taller woman, then hesitated when Coco failed to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You accused a fellow huntress of a crime ice bitch. And that girl has been through more hell than you can imagine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know what I said?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Velvet was only a floor down, she was going to take Ruby to a café in Vale to help her with a math concept she was missing because your leader </span>
  <em>
    <span>skipped two years of education</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We have been meeting with her professors all day because she and I both realized that she needs to have due dates pushed back until she has the background to even understand what’s going on in her classes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then why isn’t she paying attention in her classes” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What part of not having context to you not understand?” Coco rolled her eyes. “Honestly, you were supposed to be smart. You’re lucky Ruby asked me and Velvet to not report what you did. Port’s been trying to handle it quietly to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? To protect that dolt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To stop you from getting expelled.” Coco raised her voice only a little bit. But it was more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An investigation into this could end in any number problems for everyone, but Ozpin has a reputation to punish provenly false accusations very harshly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss quieted and sat on the couch behind her. “What do I do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope that this doesn’t get to Ozpin, if Ruby had done what you claimed she would be suspended until the investigation concluded, and then probably expelled, there is a process to get into these schools for a reason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't do anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ozpin can’t be bought, richer people than you have tried. Your father’s money isn’t going to save you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t want to.” Weiss wrapped her arms around herself. “Fuck. all this over a stupid mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a big mistake Schnee, apparently you were already being watched after lighting the forest on fire during initiation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss sat quietly, Coco watching her until the older girl sighed. “I had a big lecture prepared for you about how you hurt your leader who’s a sweet girl that’s been through a lot. But I don’t think you need it now. Welcome to reality Schnee, it sucks doesn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coco,” they both looked to see Ruby, her face clean of her normal minimalist makeup, eyes bloodshot from crying. “Let me talk to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be standing over here Schnee.” Coco glared at Weiss. “So don’t try anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would I even try?” Weiss shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby knelt in front of Weiss, leaning her arms on the edge of the couch “Weiss, the reason that I’ve been missing during the day is because I’ve been taking exams to make up all the classes I missed and still have credit for them, and I have a special class with Goodwitch that leaders need to take. It’s set up before the year even starts, so that’s why it’s not on the schedule.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn't you tell me then?” Weiss snapped “I could have helped you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were having trouble getting out of bed in the morning. I wasn’t sure if it was your depression bouncing back or something but I didn’t want to add more to what you were already dealing with if it was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not.” Weiss didn’t think Ruby believed her, she barely believed herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make sure we all succeed. So if you need me I’m here for you, but I can’t make things harder for you.” Ruby gestured at Coco standing in the corner. “That’s why I have Coco, so I have someone to lean on, like you can lean on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t need to take the weight for everyone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leadership isn’t a fancy title Weiss, it’s a job. Coco only leads because the rest of her team can’t. I’m leading because I was given the job and I need to prove that I can handle it. I’m younger than anyone else here, and I will be next year too, I’ll be a mentor to someone older than me. So I need to be able to handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head. “I’m sorry Ruby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgive you.” Ruby stood. “I’ll be back after dinner. Probably. Can you remind Yang about the report she has due Monday? I don’t think she’s even started it, and she was always slow about this stuff at Signal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss nodded and stood, the look in her leader’s eyes haunting her, because it was the same look she had seen in the mirror for years, the look of a girl who’s barely holding herself together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned to the dorm she pulled an anklet out of her luggage, a device that she had always hated, and stared at it, at the metal buzzer that would vibrate to wake her up. Her father had made her wear it to not bother him with an alarm, hadn’t she done the same? Yelling at Ruby when her alarm went off on the weekend? With a sigh she strapped it on, then changed and lay down, “Yang, don’t worry about me, I’ll be going to bed early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright Weissicle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, Ruby will be back after dinner, and she said to remind you about the report you had due.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Report? Oh crap.” Yang hopped off her bed and started getting her notes out. Weiss held still until she drifted off, hoping things would be better the next day. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Things were not better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss sat waiting for her scheduled meeting in front of the headmaster’s office, sitting in one of several small wooden chairs. She had been summoned directly, not through her leader, not as part of a team. Just her. A tall woman in a red jacket walked out, glancing at her as she stood and peaked into the office. It was a large room, a big oak desk sitting in front of the large picture windows, the grey floor had a clockwork pattern that mirrored the gears embedded in the ceiling. The gears were creating a low, slow ticking as they spun, like the world's biggest clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Miss Schnee.” Headmaster Ozpin was wearing another green suit, and looked too young to have grey hair. “Please come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss entered the office and sat down in front of the desk in a large wooden chair. Smoothing out her skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why you are here Miss Schnee?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally, problems such as insubordination are beneath my notice, and even if I do address the issue, usually your leader would be here. But as this was a case of you yelling accusations of bribing academy staff with sexual favors while underage </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> your leader he is not here.” Ozpin steepled his fingers. “Do you have anything to say on the matter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already got lectured.” Weiss mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and I spoke with Peter. He tried to keep the issue contained, fortunately for your reputation most students know your face better than your voice. One of the students that was aware of who was yelling at whom decided to report the issue to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss didn’t respond. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it then, I’m done, back to being Father’s prize doll.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin sighed “You are a very bright girl Miss Schnee. Ironwood himself recommended you to be accepted without the normal combat school background, which I suppose makes your team the least experienced of your year between you, your leader, and the faunus. Even without the nature of your comments, yelling at your leader was insubordinate, doing so in public was an embarrassment for you and your team. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have done it.” Weiss squeezed her skirt “it was a mistake, one of many mistakes.” she stopped, Professor Ozpin waited for her to continue until she finally scraped her courage together. “I thought that I should have been the leader, Ruby is too young to be put under this kind of pressure, and she doesn’t know the difference between a follower and a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Ozpin leaned forward in his chair. “Are you saying that appointing him as leader was a mistake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss hesitated for half a second. “Yes. I thought it was a mistake yesterday but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Schnee, I have made more mistakes than any person on this planet. Your leader’s appointment was not one of them.” Ozpin paused for a long time, Weiss’s anxiety mounting with every moment of it. “However, trusting Ironwood’s judgment about you may have been.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I was a mistake?” Weiss looked up to Ozpin’s eyes, they were dark, and there was something alien in his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. As you sad your leader is in a stressful situation by virtue of position, you are only-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A buzzer on the desk interrupted him. He raised an eyebrow at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are only making the situation worse with your an-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzer sounded again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your antics, he was warned that any further cases of wanton destruction by you would reflect on the entire team, furthermore you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzer sounded a third time, and someone pounded on the door. Muffled yelling filtering through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin pressed a button on the intercom on his desk. “I am in a disciplinary meeting with a student. Who is this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me in already” Ruby’s voice came through the intercom. “This is Ruby Rose. I’m her team leader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin raised an eyebrow and pressed a different button. The door opened with a click. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on? And why wasn’t I called?” Ruby was out of breath as she ran up to stand next to Weiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin crossed his arms on his desk. “I am having a discussion with your team member about how she yelled at you and made some accusations that are beyond worthy of investigations if true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know they’re not.” Ruby crossed her arms. “And if this is an issue of insubordination I already dealt with it with Coco and Professor Port’s help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Rose.” Ozpin turned his attention on Ruby. “your teammate accused you of both bribing academy staff and of using sex to pay for services while underage. Both accusations would be worthy of investigation and at minimum suspension if I did not already know they were false.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? She was angry, and she apologized.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin rubbed his temples “Crimson, you don’t understand the seriousness of what Miss Schnee has done. Rumors like this could destroy your reputation in this school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if it wasn’t going to get destroyed anyway.” Ruby crossed her arms “you let me into this school early because you believed that I could handle it. Well I can, and that includes the repercussions of being younger than all the first year teams this year </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> next year. Weiss isn’t the first one to whisper about how and why I’m here, I’m seventeen and look like a tall sixteen year old. At least she was willing to say it to my face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin sighed, a long heavy sound. “As stubborn as your mother. If you wish to defend your teammate’s actions then I won’t stop you. Miss Schnee, this is your verbal warning. I would very much like to make it a written warning because of how you acted, but you cannot be given two warnings for one action.” he looked between them. “Dismissed, both of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby smiled at Weiss as they left the office. “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Weiss looked back at the office as the elevator closed. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, you defended me, even after everything I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” Ruby smiled “you’re my friend” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, I hurt you, I became my father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s how you learned to act, not your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss met the silver eyes of her leader, even the hurt was gone, Ruby cared about her. “I, I do need to apologize Ruby. I’m sorry, for everything.” Weiss held up a hand as Ruby started to speak. “Please, if I stop now I won’t be able to finish. I spent a long time last night thinking about this. I’m damaged Ruby. I’m not sure if I even understand the full extent of it. I was treated as something lesser by my father and younger brother. I wanted to prove myself to everyone. I assumed that because of my name and skills I would be the leader, even if you were leader in name..” Weiss paused, trying to unbend her pride so she could say what she needed to. “I treated you the way my father treated me, and I was wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Weiss, we all make mistakes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the problem. It wasn’t a mistake, what I did was intentional. I wanted to hurt you, to tear you down so I could feel the satisfaction of seeing you hurt, like my father did to me. I saw what I did to you. The look that I’ve seen in the mirror. I just don’t know if I can be better. I might just keep hurting you, hurting Blake. Hurting Yang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby smirked “I’m not sure if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt Yang, but think I know where you’re coming from. Do you just need a time to talk, a point each week where you can yell at someone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” Weiss sighed as the elevator door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Thursday evening work? I can probably get Blake to leave so she doesn’t stab you or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stared at her leader, “what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake’s really protective of me, she threatened to stab Stella yesterday when she pushed me, I’m not really sure why she’s so protective though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No not that, you want me to yell at you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I’m willing to let you if it makes you feel better. And if it would stop you from exploding in front of the school like you did yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you’re already stressed enough. You’re behind, you’re taking more classes than I’m even allowed to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m expected to keep up higher grades because I’m the leader. And I worry about what will happen if any of you get hurt and I need to tell your parents what maimed you and why. But ya.” Ruby tried to reach out for a hug, then pulled back. “I’m responsible for the health of my team. So if that means I’m the yelling target so you don’t blow up in public then that’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss followed Ruby quietly for a while. “Um, instead, can you sign me up for counseling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby turned “well, ya I can. But you can do that yourself you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have the courage. I need to be perfect Ruby, and if I signed myself up that image would break. The identity I made for myself is already cracked, I need to hold it together as long as I can, until I can figure out who I really am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you are really screwed in the head.” Ruby smiled. “I’ll take care of it, remind me tonight to make sure I do okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss watched her leader as they went to their next class, having completely missed lunch, again. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what it means to lead. It’s not a badge of honor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Blake handed Ruby a muffin, it was pink and looked like it had fruit embedded in it. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a burden, a load that leaders carry every day. Worrying about those under them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ruby handed Weiss half of the muffin as she sat down. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be better Ruby. I need to be better.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't have as much to say today. last week was a lot. sorry it was repetitive, I didn't notice that until after it was way to late to change it. <br/>this was my take on 'the badge and the burden'. it's quite a bit different, in part because I have changed the approximation of Beacon from being a high school to being a university (though trade school would technically be a more accurate description) in addition to aging the characters up. <br/>the conversation with Ozpin was tricky to write on a mechanical level, partially because I was switching pronouns for a single character, and needed to edit it something like fur times to get it right. <br/>also, I wanted to acknowledge that lighting the forest on fire was a massive screw up, because it was never mentioned again in the show. <br/>the changes from the original work are starting to pile up, miner things butterflying into massive gaps. </p>
<p>Stay safe until next time. I'm going to go sleep now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secret Pried Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the sudden delay, this chapter kicked me in the tail, I had to rewrite it twice because I wasn't happy with it. <br/>Fair warning: the chapter contains assault, so. ya. I don't like content warnings, but it seems warranted this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby rubbed the towel in her hair as she wandered out of the bathroom. She yawned and hunted for her corset and jacket, it was the start of the second week of school, and the uniform changes she had ordered were done, she hooked the corset closed and reached around to lace it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?” Weiss turned from her coffee maker as Ruby twisted to see the heiress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Ruby let go of the laces. “These things are always tricky when they’re new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serves you right for wearing something so ridiculous. At least it’s getting cold enough that you’re not going to die of heatstroke. You need to be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Ruby inhaled as Weiss plucked on the laces with precise fingers. “Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even wear this? And in summer to if those pictures are anything to go by.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had left a small scrapbook on her shelf, and it was open to two summers ago, Yang and her friends at the beach, Ruby and some of her friends clustered under a large umbrella in the background. Ruby had been wearing most of her normal outfit, only exchanging the leggings for shorts and the top for a black t-shirt, she had left off most of her skirts that day, only wearing the outer black one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a story, I’m not sure if you’d get it” Ruby shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me, I’ve known someone like you. I think I’d understand it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, unless.” Ruby paused. “the person like me, she’s your older sister isn’t she? That’s why you’re cagy about who it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ hands stopped. “Say anything and they’ll never find the body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head, “don’t worry, whatever she calls herself now, she’s safe from me. I’d never do that, I’ve already been through it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of why I dress like this, You probably have some idea of what your sister went through. Goth for girls is kind of aggressively feminine, but not like in your face confrontational, more like ‘here I am, I’m a girl, deal with it.’ I needed that. I knew what I was before I went to Signal, and I managed to get my dad to let me wear a skirt. He wanted a son more than a daughter, but was willing to put up with me being a girl. I was outed on the</span>
  <em>
    <span> first day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted to run home and cry, Atlas passively suppresses us, I’ve heard the stories, but junior academy students? They try to make it hurt. I needed to make the idea of me not being a girl seem so absurd that nobody would believe it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ruby” Weiss looked at her teammates, they were still asleep. “I do know what my sister went through, but she was hardened by my father so it didn’t hurt her as much. You’re gentle. You didn’t deserve to go through what your life has thrown at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did you.” Ruby turned around. “I've seen the way you flinch, especially around Jaune when he gets loud. I’m here for you, but there is someone that you might need more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pointed at the snoring pile of blonde hair. “Yang isn’t as callus as she pretends to be. She has her own issues, including her temper, but at heart she’s a protector like me. If she considers you family she’ll fight tooth and nail to protect you. She gave up her childhood for me. She wants to be free, to go off on adventures, but she also keeps making connections, and she can’t break them, she tried on the first day. I think I hurt her feelings when I chose to sleep near Blake to let her go free. Talk to her, let her know about your problems and she’ll be able to help you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stood quietly as the coffee pot hissed and gurgled. “I don’t know if I can trust her Ruby. I don’t know if I can trust anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least try to trust her, she’s your partner after all.” Ruby finished tying her laces and went to the beds. A word was all it took to wake Blake, but Yang was a challenge. It started with words, then poking, then shaking. And finally Ruby grabbed the covers and yanked. Revealing far more skin than any of them were expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? It’s almost Luana! I know you’re a heater but come on! Put on a shirt at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was bright red. “I’ll be. Um,” she turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a sight to wake up to.” Blake pushed herself down and sniffed. “Oh, oh great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ruby sniffed the air near her sister’s face. “Yang!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brawler mumbled and shifted, still asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frick. I need to call Coco. Start in the bathroom girls.” Ruby grabbed her scroll and hit one of her contacts. Running a hand through her hair as Blake phased through Weiss to get into the bathroom for her shower first. “Coco? It’s Ruby, I’m sorry if I woke you up..    So, what do I do if a member of my team got herself drunk last night?.    Aside from that..    Okay..    and for the hangover?.    No, I don’t know how, Yang always took care of Dad and uncle Qrow..    That’s it?.    Would ‘all’ be overkill?.    I’m doing all then, and hoping Goodwitch doesn’t call on her today. Thank you Coco..    bye.” Ruby hung up. “Coffee to get her moving, lots of water, let her puke it out if she needs to. Then a cold shower.” Ruby looked at the time. “Crap, I’m not sure if there’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll skip my shower.” Weiss shook her head. “She’s my partner, and my perfume will hold a lot better than hers.”  Weiss pulled Yang’s uniform out of the dresser and closet. “Get her down, and I’ll take over. Once Blake's out of the shower you two get to class, I’ll make sure we’re there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded and punched Yang in the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traffic!” Yang shouted, tried to get up, failed to get up, and fell off her bed. Her aura flashed against the impact, but sitting would hurt for a few hours. Impacts could be tricky, they wouldn't break bones or rupture organs, but they sure as hell could hurt, and would still bruise. “Oww.” she leaned back against the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YANG XOU-LONG!” Weiss started at full volume before Ruby could even open her mouth. “WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oww, tone it down Weissicle.” Yang covered her ears. “I was out at Juniors, I just had a few drinks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few or a few dozen?” Weiss shook her head. “Honestly, why does my family keep getting stuck with people like you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like me?” Yang leaned to the side. “What am I like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went out and got drunk, then stumbled home and now we need to clean up the mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad, I know my limit, I made sure I would be able to get home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes and poured a cup of coffee. “Here, drink this, then we are getting you a bunch of water. Then a cold shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you lost your complaining privileges when you got yourself drunk on a school night, that's why!” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good morning students.” Goodwitch alternated looking up both sets of bleachers as she stood in the middle of the ring. “We are not going to go into technique training today, instead we are going to start our doubles matches. Normally I’d push this out another three weeks, but the Vital Festival is next spring and I want you to have as even of a footing with your peers as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped on her scroll. “We will start with partner pairings, then switched partners, then switched with the other pair. You are expected to practice with the rest of your team, not just your partner. For our first match, Rose and Miss Belladonna of team Ruby versus Mister Winchester and Mister Lark of team Cardinal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hopped up, “let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stood and followed her, eyeing the two men that entered the locker rooms on the other side. “What’s the plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm..” Ruby eyed their opponents. “Not much dust, only Cardin’s fire blast trick, minimal ranged options too. Cardin’s brute force, Sky’s athletic, but tends to stay grounded. I think I can overwhelm either of them alone, Cardin’s used to a straight fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? He hits pretty hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m armored, I’ll be fine if I can catch the hit with my corset” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded and started to change. Blake’s outfit was complicated, to say the least. It had taken Ruby two hours, a crude sketch, and an explanation to make sense of what Blake wanted to put together. The sudden access to Weiss’s functionally infinite budget for clothes had let Blake make the outfit she claimed that she always wanted. Tight, black, mostly cloth coverings over her feet, an old southern minstrel design with the largest toe separate from the rest, they wrapped tightly around her legs, up to her calves. Her pants were loose and black, held low around her waist with elastic and a cord. Her top was black, sleeveless and buttoning up the front, with the bottom two buttons undone, leaving it open starting a few inches below her breasts. Her angled belt was grey, and had half a dozen pouches of various sizes, each one closing with a metal snap. A larger pouch, the size of a storybook, hung from the belt on her other side. Around her chest was one of the two parts of her previous outfit, two belts that held the bracket for Gambol Shroud in place between her shoulder blades. One belt attached to the other in front of her. A series of pouches under Blake’s right arm held her magazines now, and her neck had a long white scarf with her emblem embroidered into each end. She strapped an extra pouch onto her left arm as Ruby clipped her corset together in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“just be careful Ruby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Ruby smiled as she spun, her skirt flaring out as she smiled. “Let’s show them what we can do. And why they should learn to shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears tilted back at the mention of some of the team’s comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys had finished getting equipped slightly faster than Ruby and Blake, and stood on their end of the small arena, both with weapons over their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us.” Cardin grinned at them. “Done with your makeup?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” Ruby turned to Blake. “Did I miss anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears tilted forwards as she examined her partner’s face. “I think you got everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good. We won’t need to go back to finish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the teams are ready.” Goodwitch looked them over with a flat stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Goodwitch!” Ruby took two paces to the left, whispering to her partner. “I’ll hit Sky, then backtrack to Carden, be ready to switch out” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why even ask? I could take two girls in my sleep” Cardin settled into a crouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then begin.” Goodwitch retreated behind the hardened glass barrier she would observe from as the chips attached to the student’s necks activated. A display above them showed each participant’s aura level, dropping below fifteen percent in a tournament was an out. Here that margin was raised to twenty-five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin, as Ruby expected, charged, bringing his mace back for a heavy swing as Ruby ran towards him, activating her semblance. The world slowed as she slid under the mace, pulling out Crescent Rose, feeling it unfold in her grip. Cardin’s eyes didn’t quite track her, and she was past him before he could even lower the momentum of his swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trusting Blake to keep the other team leader busy, Ruby swung her scythe around as Sky was raising the butt of his halberd at her, getting ready to fire with the low caliber rifle inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky flinched as the red blur that had crossed thirty feet in under a second resolved in front of him, a scythe coming for his head. He ducked and Ruby slammed into him. Bringing the counterweight of her weapon around, the rubber blade hitting him in the shoulder. He started backing off, stammering and wide eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby swung her weapon around and rushed Cardin’s back. Slipping past him and catching his legs as he pressed down on Blake, their weapons in a bind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin went down with a clang as his legs came out from under him. Ruby stepped slightly in front of Blake, weapon raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve taken worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was dirty you bitch.” Cardin pulled himself up and glared at them. “Fight fair” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you always do?” Ruby shot back as Sky started to circle to her right behind Cardin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin brought his weapon down, Ruby deflected it and spun her weapon around, catching him in the head with Crescent Rose’s haft. His aura flashed against the hit, and Blake slipped past him to handle Sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled back so she was properly in the range of her weapon, too close and it was hard to use. Swinging it around, catching Cardin’s weapon as he blocked, but between her reach and the weapon’s sheer spinning momentum he couldn’t do anything to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hit you!” Cardin slammed his mace into the ground, the dust in the head igniting. Ruby dodged away, grabbing Blake and rolling to the side, and the fire rushed out in a line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of Ruby and Blake, the flames found Sky, who had been trying to fight his way to Ruby past Blake. It rushed around his feet, the flames making his aura shimmer as it blocked out the intense heat. A buzzer sounded as the flames flickered out and he collapsed, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Lark is out.” Goodwitch called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bitch!” Cardin turned on Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure he’s alright.” Ruby dashed away from Blake as the faunus stowed her weapon and checked on Sky. then pushed him out of the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Blake?” Ruby locked eyes with her partner, who drew her weapon and nodded, tilting her head towards Cardin’s left side. Ruby tilted hers right, then raised her weapon. “Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin whipped around, bringing his mace around at chest height. Ruby caught him on the other side as Blake reflexively left a shadow and phased through the strike. They both landed a few feet away and turned, striking again, this time Ruby blocked the swing and Blake’s wakizashi impacted into his leg. On the third pass Cardin took another swing at Ruby, who dived under the head height blow, and Blake landed a blow against Cardin’s back. He swore and turned as both girls came around for the fourth pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt something heavy hit her in the gut. Her corset pressed in on her as she was tossed, and a buzzer went off. Ruby scrambled up, seeing the edge of the arena a few feet in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out, Mister Cardin!” Goodwitch returned the lights to normal. “And ring out on Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stood over Cardin as he lay on his back, her blade had lodged into a gap in his armor near the neck, the potentially fatal blow stopped by his aura. Ruby couldn’t see Cardin’s face, but Blake had paled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Blake tossed her blade aside and knelt down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off mongrel!” Cardin punched Blake in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sprawled, her aura had protected her, but aura didn’t stop physics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake!” Ruby dashed to her partner, a rose petal landing on one of the faunus’ ears. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” she sat up, but didn’t meet Ruby’s eyes. “I think I need a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Ruby pulled her up and scooped up Gambol Shroud. “Professor can we-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go” Goodwitch typed on her scroll. “Take all the time you need to get out of your combat attire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby led her partner through the lockers and out onto a small bench. Blake shook as she sat down, and Ruby ran off, coming back half a minute later with two water bottles and a cloud of rose petals. “Here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took her black water bottle and sipped from it. After a minute and two more gulps she shook her head. “I thought I was better than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Than what?” Ruby kicked her legs out. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to kill him, and if his aura had been lower I would have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s how you were taught to fight. That’s all. You just need to learn how to fight people as well as monsters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s voice was low and quiet “What if I’m the monster?” her ears dipped “I used to wear the mask of one. Maybe it rubbed off on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Ruby slid closer to Blake and put an arm around her. “You rescued me from Weiss, and you saved me in the Emerald Forest. You just need to focus on protecting people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts.” Ruby hopped to her feet. “We can talk about this later, I promise, but brooding on the problem forever doesn’t help. Now come on, let’s get changed.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Now before we leave, I know that several of you have been told about this already.” Goodwitch stopped by her desk and picked up the pile of papers on it. Moving with her usual smooth precision. “But for those of you that haven't. Even though you will not be able to take on huntsmen missions like search and destroy, perimeter defense, or escort until next semester, that is not all that we do. If your team has adequate grades and is in good standing you will be allowed to take on more civilian missions, local security, escorting within the borders of secured areas, working with law enforcement and other such tasks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby leaned up in her seat to see the papers. She had been told about these by way of a message on her scroll the previous day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we want to do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodwitch gave Cardin a flat look. “Aside from the ability to build your reputations, acquiring a proper income, and building the skills to work with civilians and government officials while you are still learning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point in working with civilians?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her eyes and put her head on her desk, crossing her arms over her head. Stella and Cardin seemed to enjoy being stubborn with Goodwitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be heroes that fight monsters aren’t we? It’s beneath us to look after a few civvies” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those of you that are interested in this opportunity.” Goodwitch held up the papers as she pointedly ignored Stella “Discuss this with your teams, then apply with either one of these papers in my office or by way of the Beacon registration system. Remember, your team members cannot register for this. Just you as the leaders registering your </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sat up and Goodwitch turned to her scroll on the desk. “Anyone interested can take a paper. Dismissed” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grabbed her bag as the rest of the class burst into activity as students packed up to leave. She half skipped down the stairs to Goodwitch’s desk to take a paper. Goodwitch gave her a nod, and several other students she had passed, all of them other first year leaders, followed after her. Letting her by politely as she went back up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled out her scroll in the hallway, leaning against the wall as she checked her messages, Yang and Weiss had gotten into an argument in their group chat while both of them were in class, about texting in class ironically. Coco had let her know that she and Velvet were off to see a movie in Vale, and Blake had asked her where her maintenance kit was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you get this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because everyone else was. And it would look bad if we didn’t grab them too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up as Cardin and Jaune passed her, arguing in hushed tones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have better things to do than look after some civilians or act as a special weapons team for a few police officers that get in over their heads.” Cardin ripped the paper he was holding in half. “You don’t have time for that either, remember that history report?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune paled. “You’re right. I need to go to the library anyway” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pushed off of the wall and slipped her scroll into a pocket of her skirt. Turning to go back to her dorm and pulling out her headphones, unfolding them with the sound of sliding plastic. It was cool to her how innovations like the mechanisms for shifting weapons could trickle into civilian use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few corners from the classroom, someone tapped her on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” she turned and took her headphones off, “Stella?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crimson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Stella had chosen to wear a flat black suit for her uniform, which made her look like a bouncer that would stand in front of a high-end club. “Let’s talk for a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hate me or something?” Ruby turned the rest of the way around. Teal from Stella’s team Star and Cardin and Dove were standing behind Stella. “You haven’t even looked at me since initiation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate you?” Stella’s voice was warm, too warm. “No. I think we should be friends, and I need your help with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need help with?” Ruby took a careful step back as she put her headphones away. Her wrist brushing the hilt of her dagger behind her hips. “I’m not sure I even could help right now, I’m kind of still trying to catch up to where you are anyway. Maybe one of the professors would be able to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand.” Stella pulled out a scroll and opened it, scrolling through pictures slowly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped and blushed. “Where did you get those?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stella’s smile could have poisoned the lake below the landing pads. “Now, are you willing to be friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be your friend with that hanging over me!” Ruby crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you should. Or these are going to be posted online.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Think about what that would do to the reputation of the school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella sneered. “Shouldn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one with pictures of another student in the showers. If you get caught with those you’re going to be in trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with them then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella’s sneer twisted into a malicious grin. “Well it would be a shame for you if these got out. After all you’re trying to hide what you’ve got under that skirt aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella grinned. “So, friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around, Teal was moving behind her, but there was a door on her right, she could probably escape through there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends Crimson?” Stella raised her scroll and pressed several buttons on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took another step back “Stella, you know I can’t keep secrets. This is only going to hurt both of us, let’s talk about this later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that’s too bad, I don’t have any time later.” Stella hit a button on her scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, she’s too stubborn to see sense.” Teal grabbed at Ruby, who slipped out and dashed into the door. It was an empty meeting room with no windows and the chairs all pushed against the table on one wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you she’d run.” Stella grinned at Cardin as they stood behind her. “She’s never been willing to stand up to pressure, she’ll last another two months here at most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin cracked his knuckles. “Well, guess I get some payback now instead of next time in the ring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ruby backed up “what happened to being heroes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heroes get status, prestige.” Stella touched the doorway as all four of the older students crowded into the room with Ruby, then shut the door on the other side of the glowing silver barrier that shimmered into existence. “All you want to do is help people, right? People like you make us look approachable, like we’re just another person on the street. Well we’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin took a step and threw a right cross that Ruby sidestepped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next punch grazed her shoulder. “For what? You to go get that stupid gardening tool dyke? The only reason you won is because of that stupid thing and your fucking murder cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t-” Ruby coughed as a blow landed in her gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up bitch.” Stella grabbed Ruby’s shoulder. “Teal, hold her down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabbed Ruby’s arm and lightning jolted through her. Her muscles locked up, she could barely breathe, and she watched as Stella pulled her arm back, punching her across the face hard enough to make red flash in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go.” Cardin raised his hands as he walked around her, fingers laced into a club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blow came down on Ruby’s shoulder blade, hard enough to knock the breath out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Teal grabbed Ruby’s arm and twisted it. “Just scream already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby set her jaw. Her dagger was almost out of its sheath when she hesitated. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she let the handle go and the blade slid back quietly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not against people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Stella grabbed Ruby’s vest and snarled as she felt the material “Armor? You were expecting this bitch? You’re irritating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blow to her thigh made her muscle tense into a painful knot, and Ruby collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” something kicked her in the back of the legs. “Are you a masochist or something? Nobody stays quiet through this much pain.” someone stomped on her arm and leaned in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teal, nothing permanent, put that away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got one more thing for you,” Cardin knelt down. “I thought you were cute when you first showed up, you could make a good cheerleader for me and keep my bed warm in the evenings once you were old enough. But that was all a lie, corsets and padding and makeup. So how about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped and whimpered, curling in on herself as the kick landed in her crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serves you right for not being a girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four left, leaving Ruby curled up on the floor, whimpering in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her pain had faded enough for her to hear what was around her, Ruby could hear talking in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, she’s probably in Vale with Coco or Velvet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would have checked in with us if she left. She might not even know what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure. I think these things happen really fast.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I hear something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the room opened and Blake looked in. Her eyes went wide. “Ruby! What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” Weiss pushed the door open. “Dust. hold on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake pulled Ruby up into a sitting position as Weiss ran off. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head. “They. Why? Why would they do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake pulled Ruby to her, tears wetting her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two sets of clicking heels heralded Weiss, Goodwitch behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up and tried to stand. “Goodwitch, I’m-” she grunted and stumbled. Holding her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Schnee, you made the right decision.” Goodwitch pulled out her scroll. “Take her to the infirmary to be examined. I will meet you there shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake picked Ruby up, holding her to her chest, and Weiss’s fingers pulsed with white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Yang.” Weiss pulled out her scroll as they hurried to the infirmary. “Hopefully she doesn’t kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss held her scroll to her ear, nerves building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup Weissicle.” Yang answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, do you know what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to what? Did something explode again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Weiss hesitated. “Someone outed Ruby. Blake had a hunch and we found her but she’s hurt, we’re taking her to the infirmary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Yang’s scroll peaked “Who did it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Weiss pushed the door open, a nurse was waiting for them and she tried to take Ruby from Blake, faltering as the faunus growled with ears pinned back. “Goodwitch will be here soon, don’t attack anyone until we figure this out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Yang was quiet but didn’t hang up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the gym, I can’t help until I calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ scroll clicked as Yang hung up, and Weiss stood outside the examination room that Blake, Ruby, and the nurse were in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse emerged a few minutes later. “Miss Schnee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go in in a few minutes, she's getting dressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Weiss hesitated. “How is she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically. She’ll recover. Mentally? I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ fist tightened. “Thank you. Is there anything we’ll need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pain meds?” the nurse looked back towards the door. “Her aura’s something else. She’s already recovering, those bruises look days old already. She’ll be fully recovered by tomorrow at the latest, at least, she probably will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Weiss leaned against the wall, glancing up and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes of tedious waiting later the door opened and Blake peaked out. “Sorry, you can come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Ruby was sitting on an examination table, her jacket and corset on the table next to her. Weiss sat next to her, on the other side from Blake. The silence stifled any urge to talk, Ruby’s posture echoing the pain Weiss remembered from her glances in windows in Atlas, when her posture slipped and no one was looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Yang know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s in the gym, trying to calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head. “Ya, she would be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be upset for a while, there’s a reason she tries to not make connections.” Ruby pulled up her legs, hugging them to her chest. “I’m sorry, you’ve trusted me with secrets, and you shouldn’t have. I can’t even keep my own secret. Everybody knows now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a dolt.” Weiss stood. “See here Ruby Rose. I’ve decided to follow you, and anyone that is leading a Schnee needs to be damn near perfect. You’re not there yet but you’re going to get there if I need to beat the imperfections out of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>None</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what happened in the last hour was your fault. Someone decided to take pictures of you in the showers and post them online, then someone else beat the crap out of you! Don’t blame yourself for being the victim” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have said it any better Miss Schnee.” Goodwitch stood in the doorway with the nurse. “Rose, do you know your attackers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked away. “You’re not going to believe me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose. Please answer the question, your testimony is needed for this investigation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Blake held Ruby’s hand. “You can do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, can we record it? I don’t want to need to say it more than once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am already recording.” Goodwitch levitated a chair in front of the girls and sat down. “Just tell me what you remember, the full story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Ruby squeezed Blake’s hand. “After I left your class I was wandering the halls, I was going to go back to my dorm. Stella Mercury stopped me, Teal Copper of her team and Cardin Winchester and Dove Bronzewing of Team Cardinal were with her. She said that she wanted to be friends and she needed my help, then she showed me the pictures she had on her scroll. I didn’t think she would actually post them so I tried to talk her down. It, it didn’t work. I tried to run away from the confrontation but the room didn’t have a window. Then they, they attacked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may.” the nurse put a hand on Goodwitch’s shoulder. “My name is Autumn Leaf, I am a Nurse at the Beacon infirmary and Ruby Rose, legal name Crimson Rose, is currently in my care. Adding to this testimony, I found bruising on her face, left shoulder blade, right arm, left thigh, left calf, and a single large bruise on the crotch and genitalia. There were faint marks on the abdomen consistent with immense and sudden pressure being placed on the armored corset Miss Rose was wearing at the time of the attack, and I was not permitted to examine if the testes were damaged by what was most likely a kick. I additionally found marks on the left wrist that imply electrical shock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Miss Leaf.” Goodwitch turned back to Ruby. “will your attackers have any wounds from you defending yourself Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ruby looked at the floor. “I couldn’t bring myself to hurt them. I had my dagger on me but I couldn’t use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Goodwitch looked at her scroll. “Miss Belladonna, Miss Schnee. Do you have anything to add?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that would help.” Blake Grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we found Ruby she was unable to stand from a knotted thigh muscle in her left leg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Goodwitch shut her scroll. “Return to your dorm, I will inform Coco what happened, please stay in your dorm tonight as much as you can, and do not start any more altercations over this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mam.” Weiss nodded. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That. ya. That wasn't fun to write. <br/>I don't have much to say on these chapters, aside from that the sudden dive into very very dark isn't going to stick very long. And this chapter ate through my entire buffer, so it's going to be alternating weeks for a while. <br/>This is, in part, a setup for a few later plot threads, so it's not dark just for the sake of being dark, don't worry. </p><p>before someone decides to be rude about something, I myself am a trans woman. This chapter (and a few things referenced in the next) are my experiences extrapolated from a 3 out to a 17. I haven't been assaulted, but some of what people I thought I could trust have said to me almost felt worse. <br/>Things will get better. Don't worry, you'll get past the pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finding Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on. Nothing?!” Yang paced around the small dorm room. “They’ve had a week, and I could have found damning evidence in a day. Hell there was a camera in that hallway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head. “It’s Cardin’s family influence, Winchester Arms is a powerful company, powerful enough that they’re trying to marry Cardin’s sister to Whitley in a few years and my father is considering it. Ruby’s a nobody from Patch as far as the system is concerned, so Cardin’s group is going to get favored.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s callus.” Blake brushed at her hair nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rolled her eyes and threw herself onto Weiss’ bed. “If Ruby doesn’t come back soon I’m going to break into that office myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has Coco and Goodwitch with her.” Weiss sat next to Yang. “it’s going to be fine. I’m more worried about how the school’s been reacting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people aren't going to care when they find out.” Blake set her brush down and picked up the book next to her, “I know we’re less than a tenth, but that’s something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the statistic was one in thirteen?” Weiss shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully most people won’t care, it’s not like she’s the only one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ brow furrowed. “Statistically?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Yang waved Weiss away. “No statistics. Stop being miss smarty-skirt about this. This isn’t a business problem. Statistics won’t solve Ruby’s problems if she gets pushed away by everybody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Weiss stood and looked through her desk. Putting the papers down. “When she gets back, let’s go to Vale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something to do. And maybe it’ll get our minds off this mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yang stood and stretched. “Why not?” she wandered into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up from her book. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head. “I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the same.” Blake put her book down. “Did something happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss walked into the closet. “It’s a family matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake raised an eyebrow. “As in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in I don’t want to talk about it.” Weiss carried a dress out of the closet, a blue-white long skirted affair with short sleeves, carrying a white fleece jacket that opened at the front to go with it. “My father’s doing his thing again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s.” Weiss stopped. “No, you’re worried enough about Ruby, you don’t need my problems too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, you should talk to somebody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Weiss turned around and started to pull off her dress. “It’s not the first time he’s hurt me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears tilted forwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Blake rolled off her bed the door to the dorm opened, Weiss shoving her dress back down as Ruby came in and shut the door. She walked slowly to her bed and collapsed, holding her pillow over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake and Weiss looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Ruby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grunted. Startling Blake and Weiss with the pitch, it was lower, and sounded jagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” Blake knelt. “Come on, talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not getting anything.” Ruby’s voice was unsettling, Weiss could hear the dropping of years of careful control, and Blake could hear the strain as her throat gave in to the loosened muscles. “No punishment, nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake ignored Weiss’s mutter of “I told you” and put a hand on her leader’s shoulder. “Ruby, sometimes evil isn’t punished. I’d know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not evil.” Ruby propped herself up. “You were misled, tricked. And you regret what you’ve done. They don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozpin didn’t find anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called it ‘insufficient evidence to act.’ Coco would have torn into him if Goodwitch hadn’t stopped her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Weiss sat on her bed. “We could escalate, but that could take months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ruby shook her head and pulled her small dog’s head pillow to her chest. “No. I can’t think that they’re always going to be like this. I won’t.” her eyes hardened. “Anything outside the school’s system could hurt them permanently. I’m not going to do that if they can learn to be better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes. “You’re a hopeless optimist aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya” Ruby tried to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once Yang’s out of the bathroom, you should take a shower, then we’re going to go into Vale.” Weiss stood. “Let’s get our minds off this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged. “Sure, why not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip into Vale was quiet, Yang accompanying them on the bus instead of taking her motorcycle. Blake sat near Ruby, trying not to fuss over her but her concern creating an almost visible cloud around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang. what does Ruby like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang blinked, “wha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pulled on the zipper of her jacket. “I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I’ve never seen her like this, I want to get my leader back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang starred up towards her sister. “I’ve seen it, it’s happened a few times. I’m not sure if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can make her happy, take her mind off of her problems so she gets better.” Weiss tightened her grip on her purse. “What does she do for fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun?” Yang’s eyes unfocused. “I don’t know, we used to go to the arcade, recently she’s been so absorbed into being a huntress it's the only thing I’ve seen her do.” she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arcade? That’s something.” Weiss touched Eisfeuer “I, how do businesses and armed huntresses work here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked at her again. “Well, I’ve never had a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your weapons are bracelets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. I guess we could just ask someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Weiss pulled out her scroll, quickly searching where a nearby arcade was, then pausing. “Does Ruby like puzzles, mental challenges?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the docks.” Weiss sat up. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Weiss smiled. “You should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dock district was bustling, it made up Vale’s second business district with an emphasis on trades and transportation. The girls walked through it in the late afternoon light, Weiss leading the way to a large square building with a modeled head of a greater nevermore crashing out of it, what could only be called a ballista arrow through its head. The beak and arrow supported the head on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neverfall arcade?” Blake read the sign split on either side of the monster bird. “This is what you want to do to cheer us up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Weiss watched the children, teens, and adults moving in and out of the building. “And they were advertising breakout rooms, I’ve always wanted to try one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound fun but.” Blake hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, like I would invite you all here if I didn’t plan on paying.” Weiss glanced at a man with a long scar down his arm leading a group of children out of the arcade. “Just a moment.” she turned to the man. “Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hu?” he turned. “Ya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you were carrying a huntsman’s weapon and I had a question.” Weiss felt her embarrassment rise but pushed on. “I’m from Atlas, and don’t know how trainee huntsmen carrying their weapons within businesses works here in Vale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man thought for a minute, then smiled and shook his head. “Keep them holstered and most won’t care, if you’re worried about it the front desk can lock the revolver up until you leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. thank you.” Weiss bobbed into a small curtsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” the man turned back to his charges as Weiss went back to her team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged. “Being a huntress comes with benefits I guess.” her hands ghosted across the hem of her vest, and Weiss idly wondered how many knives she had on her this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of the arcade was loud, and smelled of sugar, food grease, and people. A group of sweaty teens was sitting at a table that they passed on the way to the desk, laughing at readouts on their scrolls as they ate. Past the front desk a shadowy room emanated the sounds of arcade machines and excited chatter, and a few screens showed the inside of a two floored arena with people running around in vests covered in lights and sensors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is different.” Blake looked around, her ears lowered to block out the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Weiss paused “if it’s too loud I can find something else” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Blake waved her off, “I’ll get used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on girls.” Wiess smiled and took the lead, her team following behind her. “Let’s have some fun.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Gods Weiss” Yang grinned as Weiss carried a stuffed Sabyr, the long toothed catlike grimm was normally six to seven feet long and the most common grimm on Solitas, the northern continent where Atlas was. The cartoon proportioned stuffed animal was three-quarters the size of a real sabyr, but still almost as tall as the girl carrying it piggyback. “Why did you need that? And you spent so much trying to win it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told that nobody could, I proved them wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled, watching Weiss try and repeatedly fail to win the stuffed animal in the game of skill had made her fall over laughing, especially when Weiss started griping about how nothing was weighted properly as she fished in her purse for more lien to get the tokens to keep trying. “It’s cool though. What are you going to do with it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to keep her on my bed and name her Calico.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a kind of cat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Weiss smiled, “I named one of my grandfather’s cats Calico, he was pure white with a black spot on his nose and the most gentle personality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Calico.” Blake stepped over a grate and onto the wooden walkway by the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was four.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls stopped at the bus stop, a curved metal shelter. It was one of the new ones, made by artists as well as engineers, and shaped like trees with squirrels running across it, all sculpted into metal. Weiss sat down with the newly named Calico on her lap, hiding most of her body. Ruby sat down next to her, and watched the other side of the street curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked around her animal to where a pair of police officers were standing in a taped off area in front of a store, one of the windows broken out. “It must have been another robbery. There have been eight or nine in Vale alone in the past few months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, and the police don’t have the manpower to do anything about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t?” Ruby leaned forwards. “Hm.. Maybe we could help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Yang leaned against the side of the shelter. “It’s not like we have our licenses, and I doubt that they’re asking for help anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could!” Ruby pulled out her scroll, “Oh where was it. Here. I can sign our team up to do less dangerous missions. It’s the early versions of the assignments in a month and a half, just only doing missions in and around Vale.” Ruby hopped to her feet. “It’s perfect, we can help the police and get experience as proper huntresses!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss and Yang turned to Blake as she looked up from her scroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Weiss shifted the animal in her lap so she could see better. “Weren’t you a?..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya I was, so I have a lot to atone for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m game.” Yang stretched her arms. “Sounds like fun, unless we get stuck with paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned to Weiss. “Weiss? You can just say no and we don’t need to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would say no.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “I can better my family reputation, why wouldn’t I take these missions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Ruby bounced around the inside of the shelter. “I’ll get started as soon as we get back to Beacon. And I don’t even need dad anymore so we can just do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you need your father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ruby took a few seconds to visibly calm herself. “It was my birthday a couple days ago, so I’m eighteen now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your birthday? And you didn’t say anything?” Weiss hesitated, then turned on Yang. “and you didn’t say anything either? Do you know how important birthdays are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down ice queen.” Yang raised her hands. “It’s never been a big deal in our family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a big deal?” the stuffed animal slumped in Weiss’ grip. “How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us were raised in luxury princess.” Yang shrugged. “It’s whatever for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears twisted to the sides. “But, nothing? Not even a mention if it? Even we did something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Ruby both shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You disappoint me.” Weiss stood and turned to Blake. “Take Calico back to the dorm. I have shopping to do.” Weiss stalked away, then turned to Yang. “are you coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yang followed. “Have fun back at the dorm girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned to Blake, now holding the five foot stuffed grimm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Blake shifted the animal in her arms. “But this thing is awkward to carry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Blake’s ears twitched as the bus pulled up. The driver blinking, then smiling as the girls climbed on with the stuffed animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun at the arcade girls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.” Ruby tapped her bus pass to the terminal, then paused and tapped it again. “It was fun, and our teammate got this thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake followed Ruby to seats near the back, setting the animal in the chair next to them. “Ruby, I told you, you don't need to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” Ruby smiled at her. “ I know that you don’t have the money yet to do this too often and want to help, and if it bothers you you can repay me later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya but.” Blake paused “I’m getting tired of people taking care of me, I’m twenty, and I’m being taken care of by an eighteen year old and a nineteen year old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Blake stopped, examining her partner’s face. “You aren’t even thinking about it are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na.” Ruby hugged her legs to her. “I’m your leader, and it’s not all fancy titles and extra privileges. At least it shouldn’t be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very mature. But not how the world works.” Blake shook her head. “Not in my experience” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ruby leaned against Blake. “We need to get you better experiences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t answer, instead sitting back as Ruby leaned against her, looking down at her leader as she dozed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is how you cope isn’t it.. You focus on others.” Blake hugged the girl close. “You’re still a child. I was still a child.” her ears pinned back, and she looked out the window, where the moon was visible through the sunset sky. The ring around it a grey glimmer as the moon was turned halfway towards the massive grey exit crater on its back side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once back at the Beacon dorms, Blake set Calico gently on Weiss’s bed, paws and head propped up on a pillow, and Ruby stepped into the bathroom to remove her makeup and change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled huff was the first sound Blake heard through the door as the water turned off, followed by something thumping on the floor harder than Ruby normally dropped things. A few moments later she could hear a sigh, then a quiet sob as the fan turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sat up, slipping off the bed, and crept to the door, ears pricked up. She could hear the sound of well muffled crying from inside, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>how many times has she hidden this from Yang?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Blake knocked on the door. “Ruby? Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crying stopped, and something moved behind the door, which opened to reveal Ruby in shorts and a sports bra, tears running down her face. The younger girl shook her head slowly, and collapsed into Blake’s hug. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Something up Weissicle?” Yang followed Weiss into the department store, the heiress glancing around and making a straight line for the cosmetics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Ruby.” Weiss knelt and started looking at different colors of nail polish, getting multiples of some colors, and setting them into the shopping basket she had placed in Yang’s hands. “What exactly happened to make you forget about birthdays?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang hesitated, some of the happy attitude draining out of her. “Do you really want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would I have asked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t do anything with birthdays because the last birthday Ruby celebrated was the day we found out that her mother was dead. She was five.” Yang returned Weiss’ shock with an even stare. “It was six months after my mom left too. She went on a mission, finished it, and never came home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Weiss put the polish she was holding in the basket. “So, she never wanted to celebrate it again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that and afterwards we weren’t able to. Hunters make enough to support a family easily, even if they’re renting properties in places like Patch. We didn’t need to rent, our home was built by hand by our family, our dad, our mothers, and our uncle. But if the hunters lose themselves in drink? I needed to become the woman of the house at eight, we weren’t too bad, but I wasn’t ever able to get enough together for a proper celebration after that, not until I was thirteen, but by then we didn’t think about it. It just wasn’t something we did anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Weiss set the bottle she was holding back on the shelf. “I’m sorry. I think I know some of what that’s like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” Weiss traced the cap of the bottle. “What dye does Ruby use? Let’s get that and check out. I’ll tell you on the bus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was quiet until the bus, collecting her thoughts. Finally she cleared her throat. “My childhood wasn’t like yours, but it wasn’t easy. I was born into luxury like you said. But I’m a girl in the society of upper class Atlas. I was going to be just a child that would be married off as far as my father was concerned, and my mother listened. All the things I learned that make me a huntress? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to find tutors for, Grandfather helped for as long as he could but he died seven years ago. I’m a singer, a passable cook, and an excellent domestic administrator, skills that the wives of the businessmen of Atlas are expected to have. Winter taught me how to fight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> unlocked my aura, something that in Atlas the father is supposed to do. I didn’t have mine until years after Whitley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed and crossed her legs. “A month after grandfather died, my father was drinking, and he told my mother that he married her for the family name. That was the last day we were a family. And that wasn't even the worst that happened.” Weiss chuckled, the sound hollow, devoid of any humor. “I had always wondered why Winter was the one to teach me things about being a woman, aside from my mother being drunk more than she was sober. When she came home during the break for the spring solstice wearing the woman’s uniform, her hair down and her body showing her development? I thought that Father was going to murder her. He might have to if she hadn’t called that Sabyr to her with our semblance. He threw her out, disowned her and cut her off from any financial support. She wasn’t even able to retrieve her belongings from her room. Father had them burned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Weiss.” Yang shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’ve been a jerk to you on top of all that-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Weiss turned. “Don’t pity me. Everything that went wrong in my life made me stronger, Father looked down on me and underestimated me, so I was able to become a huntress under his nose. He kept me out of Atlas academy, compromising with letting me attend Beacon, and now I’m out of his reach. He disowned Winter in a fight that smashed the banquet hall with me in it, and she became an Atlesian specialist and trained me to be the best huntress my age in Atlas. I took down an arma gigas to prove that I was ready to attend Beacon, My father expected me to back down from it.” Weiss poked Yang in the collarbone. “I don’t regret anything that’s happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine I won’t. But I’ll stop drinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not something I expected from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because I’m an inconsiderate dumb blond?” Yang laughed. “Na, I know I’m probably the dumbest member of the team and my fighting style takes like, no thinking. But I notice things, and I can put clues together just fine. You don’t like being around people that drink, or that have been drinking, right? So I won’t” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s, very kind of you.” Weiss shifted the bag in her lap, the glass clinking. “I’m glad I’m partnered with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thanks.” Yang grinned and put an arm around Weiss. “I’m glad I impressed the great Weiss Schnee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Weiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Weiss, please.” Weiss had taken interest in the floor between the seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yang pulled a little and Weiss slumped against her. “Whatever you need Weissicle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pushed herself into Yang’s side, taking comfort in how warm and solid she was. “He did it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Yang looked down. “Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father. There was another mine accident today. I just found out about it. He blamed the white fang for it, and he’s cutting the wages of all the faunus workers, then in a press conference he offered to house workers that can’t pay for a place to live in the areas around the mines.” Weiss clutched at Yang’s hand, squeezing. “I’ve seen the conditions in them, he’s forcing the faunus further and further into just being slaves to my family name. And I can’t do anything about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can’t.” Yang hugged Weiss to her. “But you need to save yourself first. If you go back to Atlas, back to him, he’s just going to lock you away in a silver tower to be used as a pawn. You need to make sure he can’t hurt you, and you don’t have the option of just killing him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t” Weiss pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. “I’m not even sure what to do for the solstice, I’d like to go home and see Winter, but she’s busy all the time, and I would only have my fathers house to go back to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s next month. Just stop worrying about it and everything’s going to be fine. You’ve got us now. And I think Blake’s going to be at Beacon over the solstice anyway, Ruby and I could just stick around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Weiss snuggled closer to her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus slowed to a stop at the Beacon fairgrounds, and Weiss and Yang crossed the footbridge onto the campus. The sun had gone down, and students were making their way back to their dorms from the training rooms, library, and gym. Yang pushed the door to the dorm open and paused, her lilac eyes trained on the interior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Weiss leaned past her partner to get a look in the room, seeing Blake and Ruby lying on Ruby’s bed, the former fully clothed and the later in a bra and shorts. Ruby’s eyes went wide as Weiss blushed and Yang shut the door. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Blake froze as Ruby cried into her shoulder. Shuddering in her grip. Ruby felt like a piece of cracked glass, ready to shatter if she was touched, or let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby held back her tears for a moment, then started sobbing, a painful keening wail deadened by the walls of the room. The lack of echo was more unsettling, making the wailing sound hollow, like nothing would respond to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Blake hefted Ruby, the girl was dense, hard muscle under her pale skin. Blake settled the weight in her arms, carrying Ruby to her bed and pulling the curtain aside, holding Ruby close with one hand as she grabbed loose papers and notes and set them on the shelf beside the bed. Blake sat on the bed, holding Ruby to her, the weight of her small leader settling on top of her. “It’s okay.” Blake rubbed Ruby’s back, shifting as she felt Ruby squirm at the contact of one of Blake’s legs, settling Ruby on her side, forehead against Blake’s face. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby continued crying, and Blake sat back against Ruby’s pillows, holding her close. Blake started humming, she couldn’t purr like her mother had been able to, but she tried to comfort Ruby as much as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s sobbing eventually quieted, and she pressed against Blake. Finally whispering, “Why didn’t you reject me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake paused, pulling back and looking at the tear-streaked face of her leader. “Why would I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shifted her hands, looking at them as she settled against her partner. “I expected you to reject me the first day when I told you about me. I expected both of you to, everyone else has as soon as they found out. Even Yang wasn’t sure what to do with me at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Coco would too, but she doesn’t care, at first I thought she was like me with how tall and strong she is, but she just doesn’t care at all, neither does her team. I’ve never been just, accepted, without being questioned before. Most of the professors don’t care, even though they know. Goodwitch doesn’t seem to like it, but she’s at least not rejecting who I am. I thought I would only need to fight with one old man at the head of everything. And then last week, Stella, she just.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Blake squeezed her leader to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, I can’t show my face anywhere, I’m getting looks from students, they know what I am. They know I’m a freak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Blake turned her leader to face her. “Don’t say that, you wouldn’t say that about anyone else, so don’t say it about yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Blake took a deep breath. “Not everyone is going to reject you Ruby. and you’re a huntress, what are they even going to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ruby looked away. “In my head, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in your heart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like three years ago all over again.” Ruby shifted her weight. “But so much worse, now I don’t even have the option to leave all this behind me when I go to Beacon or leave for Haven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ruby.” Blake pulled the small girl close. “I should have protected you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have been there though. I’m your partner, I need to keep you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be with me all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head. “No, but I need to keep you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to, it’s the reason I’m here at Beacon and not somewhere at a dead-end job is because..” Blake paused. “Because Melana wants me to take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pushed herself up. “Why? Why would a goddess care about a single tranny girl like me? And how do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes.” Blake traced a finger around Ruby’s temple. “They’re silver. Not just grey, actual silver, like the moon. Like hers. You’re an airgid-laoch, a silver warrior. Ruby, you’re important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like the gods approve of what I am. I’ve been around the churches long enough to know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Blake hugged her partner to her again. “Melana doesn’t care. The silver eyes are bound to your soul. Melana decided to give you your soul, even though you’re not a faunus, and your soul is female. Something just went wrong when you were conceived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her heart twinge “I’m sure Ruby. You’re supposed to be a girl, for you it just takes more work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snuggled into Blake’s chest. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shifted, and felt the edge of her pendent dig into her chest. “Ruby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have this.” Blake pulled the necklace out of her shirt. “It’s the symbol of my faith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked at the purple crystal in the near-darkness of the dorm. The sun had gone down and only the moon gave them light. She reached out and felt it. “What’s the pattern? I can’t see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the constellation Colensta. It’s the month I was born.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, isn’t this important to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more important that you have it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby held the necklace for a moment, then put it on. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s ears twitched as the lock on their door clicked. The door swung open to the dim hallway lights, but it still made them both blink as Yang looked back from beside the door and stopped midstep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze in Blake’s arms as Weiss peaked around the doorway, turning pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shut the door, leaving them in silence for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled off the bed and ran to the door, opening it as Yang was facing Weiss. “Yang, that wasn’t what it looked like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smirked. “And what did it look like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well.” Ruby’s face started to match the blushing Weiss. “I’m not sure what it looked like, but I just needed a hug. That’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a hug?” Yang smiled and tossed an arm around her sister as she entered, Weiss following. “You look like you cried enough to make a jug of lemonade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Weiss raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me Weissicle.” Yang sat down on Weiss’ bed. “So, are you feeling better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sat next to Blake, who was still lying on the bed. “About myself? Better than this morning at least. About everything else, not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed. “Well miss angst. I went and got something for your birthday, being eighteen, this is what Winter got for me when I turned eighteen, aside from the dye.” Weiss held out the shopping bag. “I didn’t have time to get it wrapped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to get me anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush. You and your ‘I’m so worthless and angsty’ act need to suck it up and act like a woman, because all I’m seeing right now is a little whiny girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sat down and crossed her ankles. “Go ahead, open it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby opened the bag, pulling out the red dye, and slowly going through the bottles of nail polish as she looked at the colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nail polish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the flashiest gift ever. But you’ll probably like getting your nails painted, and those ones with the pink line.” Weiss pointed at one of them. “They change color when exposed to most fast-acting substances that can be dissolved in water or alcohol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blinked slowly. “I never thought about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have.” Weiss pulled two more bottles out of her pocket, clear with the pink line on the cap. “You two too.” Weiss leaned towards Ruby. “As for your angst I have one thing to say. How much do you care about their opinion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The asshats that have been calling you names and harassing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really. But, it feels like everyone has been giving me looks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t.” Weiss crossed her arms. “As the functional princess of Atlas, I’m sure that they aren’t. Most people are too stuck in their own little world to care about you. It’s harsh but true. I learned it, Winter learned it, and you need to learn it too. You’re not going to be the center of attention unless you try to draw attention to yourself. And even then, what can they even do to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pulled away, reaching out for Blake’s hand. “You know what they can do, you saw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a huntress or aren’t you? If you’re afraid of pain then you’re in the wrong field.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt them. And I can’t stop them without hurting them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed. “I see. You’re so focused on protecting others you’re not willing to defend yourself. Well anyone dumb enough to attack a huntress deserves whatever they get. Not all monsters are grimm, Blake and I know something about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake met Weiss’ gaze. “She’s right Ruby. As much as you want to protect everyone, I don’t think we can. We just need to keep as many people safe as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in this case.” Weiss stood and put her hands on her hips, “that starts with protecting yourself. Got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded. “I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shook her head. “I know you don’t like it Rubes, but they’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ruby slid back onto her bed. “Can we talk about it more tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded and Blake got off of Ruby’s bed, getting her nightgown and walking into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where do you think Ruby got the necklace?” Yang whispered to Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Blake’s” Weiss glanced between their leader and the bathroom. “She must have given it to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm” Yang smiled, glancing at her sister, curled up around one of her pillows. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think the author has issues? Because I'm starting to think the author has issues. </p><p>Full honesty, I'm not happy with this chapter. It's mostly some filler before we get back to the plot and smoothing over the transition into the next story arc. <br/>I have completely run out of buffer, so the updates are going to need to slow to one every two weeks for a while between this and college, sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>